Impossible
by XxAzucar89xX
Summary: Han pasado 3 meses de la desaparición de Merlin. Arthur secretamente culpa a su padre por ello. Sin embargo no está del todo perdido Mordred encuentra a Emrys sin memoria y debera protegerlo de un ente desconocido. Ligero Merdred Intenso Merthur al final
1. Parte I

**Impossible**

**(Imposible)**

**Parte I**

**Capitulo**

Arthur no deja de removerse de la silla, cada cinco minutos para encontrar una mejor comodidad, luego de estar horas en una reunión muy larga. Poco después se encuentra con la mirada inquisidora de su padre. Claramente le transmite tres cosas: "_Siéntate derecho", "Deja de reclinarte." y _ "_Ten más respeto_"

Lo único que quiere es que acabe con todo esto, estos últimos días se han convertido en algo rutinario, pesadas ni los entrenamientos y las extenuantes horas de patrullaje y deberes como príncipe lo compensan.

Su paciencia la abandono días atrás, detesta este ritmo, el estilo de su vida y daría todo por dejar la monotonía.

"_Desperdicio mis mejores horas…. Esto es, como si nunca acabara…" _Se repite mentalmente mirando a los presentes del consejo, a su Padre, Gaius y a Merlín.

Van quince semanas, y lo único que ha hecho es estar en reuniones. Apreciaría mucho si le dejaran disfrutar del verano, de los días de caza. Algo que no se realiza debido a las temporadas y que de hecho se las ha perdido en estos días.

Si tiene suerte, podrá contar con la aprobación de su padre, ya que como es de saber, le fueron prohibidas.

Además no todo es llanamente aburrido. Tiene al fiel sirviente y su incompetencia del día a día, más su torpeza que lo caracteriza, lo cual es gracioso de ver.

Dada a su contendiente amistad, la cual se soportan todo el tiempo, incluso al sobrecargarle trabajos, sorprende que no diga alguna queja en estas semanas. Es increíble que permaneciera a su lado, después de todos esos momentos difíciles. Lo cual sobrepasa de las tareas de simple sirviente.

Merlín es de aquellos que viene a frenarle con una mano, para hacerle entrar en razón, y donde personalmente finja no importarle.

El chico es bastante valiente, lo reconoce pero no va a decírselo.

Ahora existe algo con respecto a su sirviente, no puede precisar ¿Qué es?, porque permanece detrás de sus pensamientos coherentes y racionales. Intenta descifrar algunas veces y es todo un enigma. Le es preferible no escucharlo con regularidad, además es dar demasiada importancia. ¡Es solo Merlín, por amor a Camelot!

•.•.•.•

Para Merlín, lo rutinario no es más que tranquilidad y alivio. Los ataques han cesado durante estas semanas, a diferencias del último acontecimiento, donde Camelot estuvo cerca de la ruina, por culpa de un dragón. Y estas "maravillosas semanas" no tiene muchas diferencias a lo acostumbrado.

Inicia sus días disponiendo del desayuno para él príncipe y solicita un solo turno, porque Gaius le delego a repartir medicinas a la ciudad baja, donde termina por recorrer todo Camelot.

Durante del resto de las tardes, Arthur no es muy tolerable, pero no tiene de otra, con sus repentinos cambios de humor, sus quejas y frustraciones. Debe estar preparado, para cuando se desquite todo con él.

Como asistir a los entrenamientos, prestando sus servicios para llenar las copas con agua. Mientras recibe las burlas de sus hombres, quienes se hacen llamar caballeros.

Particularmente la boca de Merlín, siempre dice algo que enfada al príncipe. Por lo tanto el buen Arthur, tiene razones para castigarle con métodos poco ortodoxos. Siendo el blanco en todas las actividades de puntería.

Cuando concluye su servidumbre del día, pasa a trabajar como aprendiz del galeno de la corte, e incluye con un extra "Aseo de los Estanques de Sanguijuelas". Y terminar el resto de las entregas, de elixires, ungüentos, etc.

Casi lo olvida, debe hacer una lectura, algo infaltable al final de cada jornada.

El alivio de los fines de semanas apenas es palpable. Gaius no le da muchas tareas, excepto enviarlo a recolectar hierbas, con muestras escabrosas, que no son nada fácil hallarlas en el bosque. Si descansa, es solo si tiene suerte.

No es que se queje, ya que las noches veraniegas son únicas de apreciar en las alamedas, lo cual compensa su fin de semana.

Simplemente se conforma, no es como Arthur. Ambos tienen puntos de vistas incomparables, polos opuestos, o lados diferentes, así como una moneda de oro.

•.•.•.•

Hoy es el día, incluso ordeno a su sirviente tenerlo listo a primera hora. Pero no está en sus aposentos, no lo ve por ningún sitio, ni aparece cuando grita su nombre tantas veces, sin tener respuesta.

¿Quizás lo olvido? ¿No está despierto?, son tantos los _talentos_ de Merlín. Mientras camina de brazos cruzados, se encuentra con el desayuno servido en la mesa, la ropa lista en el taburete, tal vez deba esperar.

Odia hacer lo que está haciendo, a pesar de ello, ha transcurrido media hora. No le queda de otra que tomar la iniciativa, en vista de que no llega. A demás no es la primera vez que se viste solo.

Llegando al biombo, se desviste y en el proceso tira cada prenda al aire. Su acción tiene un propósito, e indiscriminadamente caen al suelo, para darle más trabajo cuando realice el aseo, ingeniosa su venganza, pero un acto infantil.

Le hace gracia verlo molesto cuando ve tanto desorden. Arthur se ha vuelto especialista. De pronto cambia su atención a sus pantalones, no distingue el lado que va al frente. Esto es terrible para él.

\- ¡Estúpido Merlín! Tengo que hacerlo yo solo.

•.•.•.•

Una de la razones para no tocar la puerta, es que cree que si lo hace, dará algún aviso, lo cual llevara al príncipe en prepararse al recibirlo "_cálidamente_". Aunque la verdad, qué sentido tiene si, casi siempre llega tarde, ni al caso.

Abre la puerta, pasa lentamente la cabeza, preparado para oír el regaño, pero sus ojos azules captan a contra luz, el cabello rubio que sobresale del biombo.

_-¿Vistiéndose?- _se cuestiona así mismo.

Esta es la segunda vez que lo hace, se contiene tanto en reír allí mismo, sin embargo repasa la habitación y su sonrisa se borra al ver el desastre.

Claro que molesta, ahora comprende a su madre y las madres de Ealdor. Necesita darle un reverendo castigo, lo único que tiene es la puerta. Abriéndola de golpe al adrede.

Al oír aquel estallido Arthur da un sobre salto, como consecuencia se golpea con el candelero fijo de la pared.

-¡Ouch!- chilla de dolor.

Ahora Merlín se siente complacido al verlo frotar sobre la parte afectada para mitigar el dolor.

Arthur innecesariamente sale a ver desde el extremo del biombo, sabiendo que es obra de su sirviente.

-¿Se encuentra bien Sire?- Merlín tiene tantas ganar de reírse, pero no en su presencia.

\- Llegas. ¡TARDE!. – Le grita desde el biombo para demostrar a su sirviente que no ha sucedido nada, que no le duele y puede colocarse el solo su pantalón.

Merlín suelta unas carcajadas no tan sonoras. No está bien burlarse de la desgracia ajena, pero se lo merece.

Arthur reaparece delante del biombo, para encararlo ya vistiendo la camisa azul, el pantalón marrón, chaleco de cuero, y las botas de caña alta, que Merlín dejo listo en la madrugada.

\- ¿Dónde estabas Merlín?-

Trata de resistir la mirada, presiona con fuerza el pomo de la puerta, siente como si estuvieran cortándolo en pedacitos en estos momentos.

\- Yo estaba… hm…allá abajo porque… Bueno, quería ver si no faltaba nada y…- imposible no dejar de balbucear, cuando debe aclarar su garganta tras cada palabra. Si la mirada del príncipe no fuere tan intensa, como si quisiera asesinarle. Hablaría fluidamente.

-¡Deja de inventarte escusas! -lo reprende fijando su vista para ajustarse el guante en la mano derecha. – Y que caso tiene. Eres un inepto.

Merlín aun no lo ha pillado, con medio cuerpo adentro, pies afuera del aposento, bajo el umbral de la puerta.

\- Si lo soy, no tengo por qué ir Sire– alega sugerente.

\- ¡NO! ¡Completo Idiota!- vuelve a gritar. Siempre exasperándolo, con sus erróneas suposiciones.

\- Ya estas vestido. ¿No veo el problema?– Indica con una sonrisa cálida.

\- ¡MERLIN! ¡No me refiero a eso! ¿No lo he repetido? Solo gasto saliva en decirte que toques la puerta antes de pasar.

-¡Oh! ¿Eso?- finge sorpresa- Pero ya entre ¿no?- Aclara encogiéndose los hombros, como si no le afectaran sus gritos.

\- ¡Deja de hacerte el listo!- le amenaza con el dedo índice derecho.

\- Es solo la puert…- Calla de súbito al ver volar en dirección suya un objeto contra su humanidad. Se ampara cerrando un poco la puerta.

¡Clack!

Ese fue el sonido de una vela estampándose contra la pared, resultado de una mala puntería del príncipe.

-¡Fallo Sire!- aplaude con atrevimiento.

-Mer- lin- arrastra cada silaba que forma su nombre y bufa iracundo, en busca de otro objeto sobre la mesa. Cuando Merlín huye a tiempo, solo le deja con las ganas de golpearlo en la cabeza.

Arthur coge el otro par del guante, para salir de una buena vez. A ver si tiene suerte de alcanzarle.

•.•.•.•

Al ver cabalgar al príncipe, uno puede contemplar la calma y la tranquilidad que lleva. El estar en estos bosques, se olvida de todo y apreciar la vista que ofrece el paisaje. Y como si el sol estuviera de su lado, brilla radiante en el cielo.

Conservando el silencio desde que partieron, para Arthur eso está bien, pero no para Merlín, aunque luego se acostumbra. Ambos ocupados en sus propios pensamientos. Y un par de hombres cabalgando atrás, con los perros de caza.

El príncipe gira en dirección de Merlín, allí observa pequeños detalles, la expresión aburrida el sudor en su frente por culpa del calor. Tal vez por eso que se ve molesto. Y no porque están de caza.

Pero lo que en realidad fastidia a Merlín, es otro asunto.

_-¿Cuánto falta?-_ Tiene tanta hambre, que sus entrañas rugen por comida.

Solo pensar en comida le da más hambre de la que ya tiene, tentado a llevar la mano izquierda, al interior de su bolsa y extraer una manzana jugosa.

Incluso le duelen los muslos, y van a seguir doliéndole un buen rato. Ya que Arthur no tiene intenciones de hacer una parada.

Detesta el sol que hace, pero para alivio los campos abiertos terminan en laderas del bosque, allí solo se dibuja un imperceptible camino. Un vez pisando el lugar agradece la frondosidad de los arboles.

Pierde su autocontrol, tentado por una segunda oportunidad, es apremiante burlarse de la reacción que ha tenido su piel y el ardor que deben tener sus mejillas, el puente de su nariz, sus orejas y las manos. Nunca creyó que tuviera una piel tan sensible. Merlín en definitiva, solo le faltaba unos pasos para ser chica.

•.•.•.•

Son aleatorias las miradas de Merlín, solo que no vislumbra porque la sonrisa estúpida que lleva en el rostro. Tal vez la caza lo tenga muy animado, pero no es para tanto. Bien se lo merece, no hubiera soportado un día más con su horrible humor.

¿Soportaría a la imbecilidad real? Es muy paciente, pero tiene un límite. Arthur es abominable, ni recordar su mala suerte en la octava semana, limpiando en presencia suya sus aposentos.

Aquello fue a propósito, premeditado, el quedarse sentado sin siquiera moverse de su escritorio. Recuerda muy bien los hechos:

_Hace la limpieza, evitando hacer demasiado ruido, sin desconcentrarlo en su trabajo. Lo cual es la revisión de registros, por lo tanto hay tantos rollos de papeles sobre la mesa._

_-¿Merlín?- Como buen sirviente voltea, para ver que se le ofrece. Pero sobre todo odia escuchar su nombre en ese tono. - ¿Podrías respirar por la nariz como una persona normal?- Arthur no busca ser hiriente ante esa petición. ¿Claro que no? ¡Es una completa mentira! Claro que lo hace, siempre lo hace._

_Merlín se sorbe la nariz, pero Arthur no es muy perceptivo. No tiene idea que su leal sirviente, ha contraído un resfrió en pleno verano._

_-Do siento Sile. Estoy lesfliado- le contesta rápido. _

_¿Porque necesito mostrarle un signo, que van acompañados de la nariz congestionada y una voz chistosa?_

_Pero para Arthur, esto merece ser sacado de provecho. Que Merlín haga esos ruiditos inocentes es molestoso pero su reciente silencio, es satisfactorio._

_\- ¿Resfriado? – Pregunta esbozando una sonrisa de lado.- Y yo que creí que olvidaste como respirar. – _

_-Eh polque tengo la naliz tapada- trata de defenderse._

_Merlín nota el deje de burla de Arthur sobre de su estado, disfrutando de la desgracia ajena, pero no va darle el gusto de sentirse ofendido._

_\- Vaya ¿Gaius no puede darte algo para eso? Por lo menos esto debe tener cura._

_Arthur es consciente que debe parar. Dudoso si seguir o dejar la conversación, pero continua forzándolo a responder, por lo tan hilarante que es escucharle hablar así. Un poco de diversión no mataría a nadie._

_Es solo un resfriado._

_\- Me dio ulas medicinas. Pelo dijo que el ulos días se me pasalia.- respondió volviendo a sorber su nariz.- Es nolmal en esta época del año y…_

_-¡Basta!- risas y más risas. _

_Arthur le hace una señal de alto, para cortar la diatriba de su siervo. Al terminar le pide que vuelva a lo que estaba haciendo. Merlín inclina la cabeza y obedece regresando a sus tareas de aseo._

_\- Por eso estabas tan callado estos días.- agrega de pronto, con voz preocupada._

_Y un calorcito fue extendiéndose en el pecho de Merlin. Quizás Arthur no es cruel.-Ojala te enfermaras más seguido.- lo complementa con tono mordaz._

_Aquello hizo que el calorcito en su pecho se evaporara. _

_-Y mas te vale, que no sea contagiosa- continua, al tanto que regresa su vista en los papeles._

_Este era el modo que lo trataba… uno de los tantos días._

Merlín es naturalmente torpe, no tiene la intención de alterar el equilibrio, romper el cómodo silencio que se encuentra Arthur. Sin embargo el príncipe se molesta enormemente por ello, hasta tal punto de gritarle, regañarle e hiriéndole con toscas palabras.

Lo único que puede hacer en estas situaciones es aguantarle sus bromas hirientes, sus burlas y sus cambios de humor, solo está tomando toda esa frustración con él. Dejar que las palabras de Arthur pasen por encima, y restarle importancia, con cerrar los ojos, exhalar todo el aire y volver a inspirar contando hasta diez, es una mejor manera de tranquilizarse.

Piensa que _"No tiene importancia" "No debería enojarse_". Suspira regresando a la realidad, voltea a ver al príncipe. Cree que tiene que decir algo.

\- ¡Falta mucho Sire!-

•.•.•.•

La ocasión que Arthur se permite observarlo, concluye que Merlín es de los que duermen con los ojos abiertos. Es gracioso verlo tan absorto en sus pensamiento.

-¡Al fin despiertas! - agrega con exagerada exaltación y sarcasmo- No impacientes. Que ya llegamos.

-Solo, es por saber- Ignora el sarcasmo- Cabalgamos horas y no hemos descansado, me duelen tanto…- detiene sus palabras, casi arriesga revelar su pequeño problema personal-No me refería, bueno. ¡hm! Solo es…

Arthur no le dejo terminar.

\- Merlín si os duelen, no es culpa mía- le puntualiza con suficiencia irritante y curvando una gran sonrisa. – Bueno podría solicitar a las caballerizas que os consiga una silla especial, para la Lady. Una suave y mullida. – concreto con malicia.

-¡Oh! Que apreciado de su parte. ¡Mi lord! – responde con fingida voz aguda, siguiéndole la línea de aquella broma. Y Arthur carcajea complacido y victorioso.- Considero que es una suerte. Supongo que los de la realeza las tienen gordas. Pobres caballos.- murmuro de pronto.

No le da ni tiempo de frenarlo cuando suelta aquel insulto.

\- ¡Merlín! ¡Soy El príncipe! ¡No puedes faltarme el respeto!- Arthur entorno los ojos, tensando su mandíbula, realmente ofendido.

\- Pero tú ¿si puedes?- le plantea.

\- A menos que desees que os castigue. ¿Recuerdas?- lo amenaza probándole para refrescarle la memoria. Y parte de su plan es verlo sacudirse de miedo.

\- Una falta de respeto, me llevaría ¿al cepo?. – le recita la advertencia, como si no significara nada.

\- No deberías tentar tu suerte- Arthur alza las cejas.

Merlín se atreve a confrontarlo con la mirada también, provocando que el príncipe se acerque con su caballo.

\- ¿No? Pero no estamos en el castillo- murmura acercándose también con su caballo, practicante retándolo y sorprendiéndole.

-¿Qué insinúas Merlín? – Voltea para mirarle con suspicacia.

-Podría huir si quisiera. – responde mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, demostrándole la veracidad de sus palabras. No dura mucho, se muerde la lengua por lo que acaba de decir.

Arthur no lo resiste, sabe que le ha dolido sus palabras, aunque podría tomarlo de otra forma. Cree que podría tomarlo como una broma, pero su rostro no es contrario a la intensidad de sus palabras.

Se permite sonreír, descolocando completamente a su siervo. Volviendo aproximarse una vez más.

Merlín esta tan acostumbrado a esta cercanía y solo podría tratarse de una cosa. Ser empujado del caballo, de forma amistosa. Y no, no ocurre, porque no es un buen momento para bromas.

\- Aunque quisieras- susurro inclinándose cerca a su oreja derecha - No te detendría.- le aseguro dedicándole una mirada orgullosa.

Desvía la mirada, incapaz de responderle. Y solo hay una cosa que comienza a filtrase dentro suyo. Es una sensación de ahogo, que no lo soporta.

Si Arthur antes sospechaba, ahora lo confirma, la actitud, la forma reacia, el cómo le evita, el distanciamiento e incluso cerrarse en sostener una conversación. Merlín no es Merlín.

Viéndole que no puede soportar la tensión se ha formado, como si quisiera cortarla y explotar allí mismo. Controlarse es imposible para él, aprieta los puños, con frustración, ira y el enojo comprimiéndose y explota al final.

La insubordinación lo toma por sorpresa, Merlín acaba de espolear su caballo con fuerza, saliendo con una velocidad que ni él príncipe duda en realizar la misma acción e ir detrás él.

Si era un reto lo que buscaba Merlín, de seguro que acaba perdiendo. Solo lo ha hecho para provocarlo, tras decirle que "no lo detendría", y ahora se está contradiciéndose a sus propias palabras. Y a medida que cabalgan en forma turbulenta atravesando el bosque, Arthur puede sentir la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, proporcionándole una satisfacción que no había sentido en días.

Sus hombres no comprenden el repentino interés en iniciar una carrera a caballo. Y van detrás del príncipe.

Tiene el pulso acelerado, en cuanto en mente, solo puede pensar en su destino, "Juntos unir las tierras de Albión" y exponer su vida e numerables veces, cuidándole la espalda como si se tratase de su hermano, amigo, aquello debe ser reciproco. Bueno no lo olvida, que Arthur salvo la suya una vez, pero ese imbécil y arrogante no merece su don.

No es el único con un gran destino, sobre los hombros.

Y pensar que fue hace un tiempo atrás, estas mismas ideas egoístas llegaron a su cabeza cuando conoció a Freya, el plan o sueño de huir con ella y establecerse a vivir cerca de un lago, formar una familia. Un sueño de adolescente quizás, pero fue un sueño que tuvo que enterrar. Con sumo dolor.

Pero esto es innecesario, ¿no?, simplemente ¡no!, no puedes huir de tu destino y de los problemas, solo debes hacerte cargo y enfrentarlos. Pero… ¿cómo? Cuando a lado, que se supone que es el otro lado de una misma moneda… es tan insoportable. Jamás será aceptado por sus estúpidos perjuicios. No es que importe, pero su magia…no puede creer que él quien se dice que será Rey, sea tan tonto, como para no darse cuenta que gracias a eso, acaba vivo frente a tantos desastres

Una voz lejana detrás de sus pensamientos, juega decirle, que Arthur es nada sin él.

Es irónico, que aquel que odia la magia, lo protege secretamente a su hijo. Arthur podría ser distinto a su padre, pero aun así no confía lo suficientemente en él. No si su vida depende del pulgar de Uther.

No puede seguir… en ambas cosas. Frena la lluvia de ideas y pensamientos que lo invaden. Siente rabia, enojo, está harto. Le gustaría huir de verdad, pero no tiene a ¿Dónde? Donde vaya su destino va a llamarlo, atormentándolo en cumplirlo. Es el momento para detenerse, aminorar la marcha de su caballo, aguantando el dolor en ambas costillas.

Arthur se calma, al pensar que con lo torpe que es su siervo, se daría con las ramas bajas de los altos arboles que crecen en este bosque.

Sus hombres se detienen detrás de él.

Merlin acaba cansándose. Respira elevando sus hombros, encorvando su cuerpo hacia adelante para recuperar el aliento.

Arthur está a punto de decirle algo, con un toque de insulto de por medio.

Si Merlín puede hablar mucho, y decidirse en no hablar de sí mismo cuando está molesto. Merlín puede ser un libro abierto y misterioso en algunas líneas, porque necesita ser entrepretado. Merlín es algo fácil de conocer, y ser difícil en ambas partes.

Pero el sonido de algo acercándose con velocidad, quebrando ramas a su paso, llaman la atención y rompe el silencio.

•.•.•.•

Atraviesa por delante de Merlín un ciervo gallardo. Robándose la atención de ambos y prácticamente es un alivio. Sobre todo para Arthur, al olvidar por completo sus pensamientos acerca de su sirviente.

Inesperadamente este animal tan habido viene acompañado de otro.

\- Son dos- murmura algo tan evidente, Merlín.

Después de todo el día no puede empeorar. Y el momento de caza inicia.

Los ojos de Arthur se conecta con sus dos hombres para darle la señal al tiempo que observa como permanecen inmóvil los dos ciervos.

El único movimiento que realiza es al tomar su ballesta, y si aun están quietos, es la grandiosa oportunidad. Al siguiente segundo saltan, alejándose, burlándose del cazador.

No les queda más que ir tras ellos.Y Merlín es el último en seguirlos. Para cuando llega al único lugar, en el claro del bosque, Arthur los cazo.

-¡Vaya, esto es grandioso! Dos pájaros de un solo tiro – fanfarronea su victoria.- ¡Merlín! Encárgate de ellos- No es una sorpresa que le dirija la palabra después de lo ocurrido.

El nombrado asiente con mala gana, constantemente la tarea sucia es para su persona. Arthur se acerca al caballo para buscar en sus alforjas un ovillo de cordel.

\- Átalos. Y esta vez ¡hazlo bien! Merlín- le ordena lanzándole el ovillo, siendo atrapado en el aire. Merlín no le ha contestado ni un simple monosílabo, solo asiente imperceptiblemente con su cabeza con sus notables orejas rojas.

Arthur se esfuerza en actuar, en demostrarle que no importa. Quizás no es como una pelea de niños, donde tras darse golpes y mordidas acaban jugando nuevamente. Ni siquiera se dicen lo lamento, o se piden disculpas, tal vez sea de un modo silencioso e intangible. Pero esto no es así.

Tan solo Merlín quiere verse ocupado, Arthur no tendría porque preguntarle por su rebeldía. Estando concentrado en su tarea evitaría cualquier interés en ser distraído. Por ello se dedica en silencio atando las pesuñas del animal, envolviéndolos con tela de lienzo curtido para resguardarlo, durante el viaje.

Se aferra en su tarea y alejar su mente. Luego se encargara de ello. Basta solo tragarse el regaño y tragarse las ganas de decirle lo que piensa.

Para entonces Arthur decidió por explorar el lugar, pateando alguna roca del camino, levantando la mirada al cielo en busca de alejar sus pensamientos. _¿Qué ocurre? ¿Huir? _Pero el sol veraniego le da de lleno en los ojos, tras el movimiento de una enorme nube. Piensa que lo mejor es compensar el momento, no va a decirle una disculpa, porque prefería llevarlo un buen lugar y lo tomara como una que decirlo, además no tiene caso hablarle.

Sobre todo al observar a su siervo aun de cuclillas dándole la espalda.

•.•.•.•

Trascurre una hora desde que Arthur ordeno a sus hombres regresar al castillo para seguir incursionando en el bosque, Merlín no sabe como logro que lo convenciera.

Bueno, no han dicho nada, pero nada durante el viaje. Arthur se siente estúpido tener que hablar y responder por él mismo. Ya que se niega en hablar.

\- La taberna no debe estar muy lejos de aquí-agrega entusiasmado.

\- hm- es la única respuesta gutural de Merlín. Arthur tiene ganas de golpearlo por idiota.

Si supiera que Merlín desea gritarle. ¿Dónde ha sacado tales suposiciones?, de que a él le gusten las tabernas. ¡Oh si! Ha sido Gaius. Nunca ha pisado ebrio el castillo, ni mucho menos sus aposentos, ni las cámaras del príncipe. Ni siquiera ha comprobado si tiene aguante con jarras de hidromiel.

Quiere decírselo, pero prefiere seguir callado.

Al fin logran ver la taberna, en medio de la espesura del bosque. Merlin le da un vistazo al lugar, desmontando y arreglándose las ropas. Se preparan para entrar, Arthur conserva su buen ánimo abriendo la puerta de golpe, para atraer las miradas. Pero eso no sucede.

Nadie se percata la llegada de los dos. Merlín sonríe para sí mismo, por lo ridículo que ha sido eso y en vano.

No les sorprendente que el lugar este muy concurrido, pero es una suerte hallar una mesa disponible y dos lugares cerca de la barra. Se supone que van a sentarse juntos, pero Merlín prefiere la silla cerca de la barra, cuando no detiene sus pasos detrás de Arthur que ha optado por sentarse en una de esas mesas, donde planea compartir una jarra de hidromiel con su siervo.

Pero al verle hacer esto, lo deja. Quizás no es el momento. Ó tal vez se arrepienta, apuesta a que no tiene una sola moneda en el bolsillo, no va a pagarle la bebida, ese será su castigo por escoger el lugar.

Una señora mayor, robusta con un paño en la cabeza que sujetan sus rizos se le acerca.

\- ¿Bebida o comida?- Arthur no le queda por arquear la ceja, nunca antes había probado la comida que no fuera hecha en el reino o de las manos de su sirviente. Esta era una oportunidad.

-Traedme la mejor especialidad del cocinero y una jarra de hidromiel.

La mujer toma la orden y se aleja hasta llegar a una puerta cerca de la barra y había olvidado la vista puesta en su siervo quien no estaba muy solo, alguien ocupaba la silla cerca de Merlín.

-Hola- una voz cordial se dirige a su siervo y Arthur puede oír todo desde su sitio.

\- Hola- Merlín responde nervioso por la presencia femenina de al lado. Una mujer de cabello castaño, generosamente ondulado y no recogido.

-Te han dicho que eres el más simpático de este lugar- Coquetea regalándole una sonrisa, con una encandilada mirada verde.

Merlín repasa en un segundo la taberna, si bien hay hombres, en el lugar también hay mujeres. - ¡No!- responde inseguro.

\- Estupendo- murmura para sí- !¡Hey! Una jarra de hidromiel para mi apuesto amigo.- alega la mujer al cantinero.

Merlín nunca había sentido tanto ardor en las mejillas. Quedo completamente sorprendido ante la alusión, pero debía detenerle.

\- Yo no bebo- declara negando con ambas manos. Presamente llega a oídos de Arthur, apunto de escupir el líquido de su boca, mientras los escucha hablar. ¿No es Merlín quien siempre llega tarde o desaparece sin decir nada, para luego enterarse que ha estado en la Taberna? Un completo mentiroso. ¡A ver donde lo conduce esto!

La carcajada es limpia, contagiosa, hasta que Merlín se deja llevar.- Estamos en una Taberna, por si no lo habías notado.- agrega con fingida sorpresa- ¡Óh! y estas sentado en una silla cerca de la barra.- le señala con clara evidencia.

Merlín sonríe por sentirse verse como un tonto- Si lo sé, es solo…-

La chica se gira sobre su silla para mirar a los alrededores- Ya entendí. No hay mesas, ¿y bienes de tan lejos para comer la famosa especialidad de la cocinera?

\- hm, Si- responde, no le queda de otra. Solo así acabaría con las suposiciones curiosas de aquella chica.

Arthur solo confirma una cosa, Merlín es un mentiroso.

\- Mi nombre es Tabata- le extiende la mano para ser estrechada.

\- El mío Merlín- corresponde la mano.

A todo esto al príncipe le parece ridículo, oír como Merlín tartamudea al inicio de cada oración y luego la suelta fácil.

-Así que no bebes. Estoy al tanto…-Se le acerca con aire de secretismos al oído- de tu destino…- le susurra- Es que yo os enseñe a beber- Merlín vuelve a sonreír. La chica le arquea las cejas con complicidad.

Ha encontrado una chica interesante y con buen sentido del humor

\- Pues debe tener razón.- acepta con ganas de hacerlo.

El príncipe bufa por segunda vez, rodando los ojos pero la comida humeante que llega a su sentido del olfato hace que sus papilas gustativas salten por probarla.

Bebe a sorbos, es dulce, sabe a fermento, porque lo es, además el líquido es suave al tragar, y se seca al final de su garganta.

-Lo ves, es deliciosa- le anima.

-Hm si.- contesta conteniéndose en toser, cubriendo con un puño frente a sus labios, hasta que pase y traque saliva.

-Ya te le acostumbras.- agrega.

La conversación dura una media hora, en ese trascurso Arthur le ha parecido entretenido. Parece ser que las historia que cuenta Merlín, divierten a la chica. Se ven tan animado y se les escucha felices que no hay necesidad de seguir volteando cada rato para verlos.

Observa la ventana, que da vista al cielo, el cual se oscurece lentamente. Quizás debería pedir una habitación cabalgar durante la noche no es algo que le apetezca muy seguido. La puerta se abre y dirige su vista, encontrándose con un par de miradas frías, registrando el interior del lugar. Arthur se arrepiente de haber fijado la vista en ese instante.

¡TAC!

La silla se cae, se escucha la risa de su siervo y de la chica entremezclándose con el bullicio del lugar.

-¡Qué demonios!- Al girar ve a su sirviente siendo sostenido por la mujer. Ahora que la ve en verdad, se trata de alguien peculiar, sus ropas no son un vestido sencillo. Viste unos pantalones, y una camisa que cubre el tercio superior de sus muslos. La mujer se ve atractiva pero no deja de ser una amenaza.

No está más que conduciéndolo a las escalera, arrastrado sus pies en cada paso. No puede creerlo, ¿así se ve Merlín ebrio?

Se levanta de golpe para rescatarlo, viendo como la mujer acerca sus labios al oído, susurrándole cosas inteligibles, lo cual convierte el rostro en carmesí de su siervo. Esto es por descuidarse un minuto de él.

\- ¡MERLIN!-

Voltea al llamado, encontrándose con la mirada preocupada de Arthur, y la chica se sorprende de que no estuviera solo.

\- ¿Qué…Quieres?- apenas modula cada palabra.

Arthur se le acerca ocupándose en llevar el peso de su amigo tras quitárselo de las garras de la chica.

-¡Vamos! Bebiste demasiado. Hora de irnos.

-No- hace un berrinche como niño de cinco años- No. Tabata dice que va enseñarme algo interesante.

Arthur voltea los ojos, entiendo claramente el significado de aquellas palabras. No puede creer lo inocente que es además. La mujer lo ha engañado como a un niño.

\- Si Gaius os viera ¿Que diría?

-No quiero ir. No quiero.

\- ¡Hey!- reclama elevando la voz, quien dice ser Tabata.- Si no quiere no lo obligues. No es un niño.

-Ya veo. Y tú lo engañas como a uno.

-¡Es diferente!- Se defendió.- ¿Quién te crees?

Arthur le ignora

-¡Merlin!- vuelve a insistir, ya que no puede hacer alusión de su autoridad como príncipe y futuro rey de Camelot en un lugar donde atenta su seguridad.

-¡Basta los dos!- logra soltarse, trastabillando sus pasos, se siente tan mareado.- ¿Por qué el piso se mueve?

Arthur le fulmina con la mirada a la chica y al mismo tiempo a Merlín. Esto es solo obra de ella.

\- ¡Oye! ¡IDIOTA!- le gritan en la cara, sosteniéndolo de las solapas, alzándolo un centímetro del suelo. Merlín no parece importarle, tras haber tumbado la jarra de la mesa, por culpa de su torpeza.

_**Continuará.**_

_N/A: Este Fic no ha sido Beteado. Disculpas si ven errores. Nadie me paga por escribirlo. Pero te agradecería un review, alegando alguna crítica, sugerencia, si te gusto, cualquier opinión es bien aceptada._

_La continuación será próximamente en dos semanas. ¡Gracias!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Impossible**

**Parte 1**

**Capitulo 1**

**Run**

Despertar con un dolor punzante en la cabeza y el sabor agrio de tras de su lengua, no era lo que había esperado. A demás de la inquietante laguna que corta la secuencia de sus recuerdos de anoche, lo hace sentirse mortificado.

Ni recuerda cómo llego hasta el lugar, recostado bajo las sombras de los árboles y de todos los espacios pequeños por donde atraviesan la luz solar, precisamente tiene que llegarle sobre sus ojos.

― Demonios…― Se cubre los ojos, al sentir el dolor. Voltea encontrándose frente al cuerpo de Arthur. No es agradable tenerlo de cerca, es incomodo, pero la forma en la que duerme, no deja de pensar que se ve al igual que un niño.

Así que aguarda unos minutos, buscando ordenar las primera palabras en su cabeza.

― ¿Arthur?... ― se pregunta, si puede llegar despertarle.

―Arthur…― repite― ¡Arthur despierta!. ― intenta, aunque poco después desiste. Es mejor dejarlo descansar. Por lo tanto regresa su vista hacia otro punto, aun era muy temprano y debía esperar que el dolor de cabeza se le pasase. Dejando transcurrir el tiempo, vuelve a quedarse dormido.

Mientras todo a su alrededor comienza a moverse, Arthur está de pie totalmente despierto, enfundando su espada y ciñéndolo a su cintura. De pronto mira con cierto interés al bulto, da unos pasos hasta él, estando ahora bajo sus pies. Contempla divertido la escena, lentamente destapa la boquilla del odre, con intención de verter agua sobre el rostro de su sirviente.

Pero se detiene, en su cabeza existe una mejor idea.

Apunto de patear el costado derecho. De repente oye el crujido de las hojas, quebrándose a través de pisadas. Muy diferentes a las de cualquier animal.

Merlín despierta alterado, antes de que emitiera alguna palabra, al sentir que alguien sin decir nada lo toma para ponerle una mano sobre su boca, lo cual es verdaderamente alarmante. Siente como su cuerpo es atraído hacia otro, pero uno más enorme que el suyo, siendo arrastrado por detrás hacia bajo el resguardo de un frondoso arbusto.

Además de cada una manos que prioritariamente cubren la boca y sujetan las extremidades superiores sin darle un aviso de lo que acontece, no es algo que sorpresivamente llegue a entender por su cuenta.

El príncipe mira a los alrededores esperando el siguiente movimiento, sin importarle que debajo sus brazos, Merlín escarba la tierra no logrando contenerse por la necesidad vital que sus pulmones reclaman, mueve la cabeza para zafarse del agarre, que no solo le cubre la boca, sino casi por completo el rostro. Arthur lo único que hace es reafirmar, presionando mas contra el cuerpo, cuando este comienza a resistirse e intentar salirse.

― "_Son rápidos"― _analiza, al ver como las ramas se mueven, al ser atravesadas por una ráfaga de viento.

Merlín insiste con el rostro rojo, incluso lucha contra el cuerpo de Arthur para ser liberado mientras sus talones friccionan el suelo, como queja.

Arthur puede pensar que Merlín, no es alguien muy quieto a dar. Inmediatamente retira la mano y se aparta de él. Actuando, como si hubiera tocado algo asqueroso. Merlín respira exageradamente por la boca, y Arthur ha olvidado a los hombres que se esconden en el bosque, para escuchar respirar ruidosamente a su siervo.

Ver el rostro serio de Arthur no es una buena señal para preguntar, pero lo que acaba de suceder era bastante extraño.

― ¿Alguien nos persigue? Verdad. ― pregunta inseguro.

Pero no fue contestada, Arthur seguía aguardando con una mano lista sobre la empuñadura de su espada.

. ― ¿Dónde Estamos? ― pregunta mirando a sus alrededores. Pero lo único que oye como respuesta es un gruñido gutural.

― ¿No perdimos?

Merlín, puede percibirlo, está molesto. Y ¿que hizo ayer? Porque no lo recuerda. Y además desconoce la culpa que recae sobre él.

Sin embargo el príncipe le lanza una mirada pesada. Contarle como acabaron durmiendo en el bosque, y no en una posada; gracias a su ineptitud, sería una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

Ve como su siervo busca estar de pie, fallando al primer intento, es gracioso de ver, pero se contiene no está de humor para este tipo de cosas.

― No me acuerdo de nada― resopla, llevándose las manos a su cabeza. Haciendo otro intento en hablarle.

― Ni deberías ― Escucha que le dice― Hiciste el ridículo en la Taberna. ¡Estas contento Merlín! ― Claramente decepcionado.

La verdad si se acuerda, pero hay lagunas en sus recuerdos. Hay una chica guapa, una pelea, alguien arrogándolo contra el suelo y luego nada.

― ¿Cómo llegamos hasta aquí? ―

Arthur no le da ni importancia a la pregunta. Toma sus cosas, obligando a Merlín en hacer lo mismo.

―Has algo útil. Apresúrate. Llegaremos a Camelot, al atardecer.

Si lo que acaba de oír, responde indirectamente a su pregunta, entonces ¿estos bosques, no pertenecen a Camelot? Si no es así, habría otra razón para llegar tarde, claro los caballos. Registra el lugar y solo ve al de Arthur, ¿Qué ocurrió con el suyo? Y antes de que preguntara en voz alta.

El relinchar de un segundo caballo responde su otra pregunta. Es un alivio, pero una decepción. Camelot en verdad está lejos.

Arthur decide dejarlo atrás. Lo cual no es buena señal, para Merlín.

Además que necesita saber ¿Qué ocurrió? Se supone que Arthur es quien queda inconsciente, mientras él, le salva su real trasero.

Así que, simplemente ambos caminan tomando las riendas de sus caballos.

El príncipe no puede dejar de escucharle cómo se reclama a sí mismo y bregara con su animal. Esta tan molesto, que se ve obligado a caminar lo más rápido con su caballo para dejarlo.

― ¡Arthur!― aulló Merlin.

Quizás no debió gritar su nombre de esa forma. No, si el peligro ahora es visible justamente al frente de ellos, y en la ladera del camino.

Se dio la vuelta lentamente al ver como dos saetas can muy cerca a sus pies.

•.•.•.•

Corren por sus vidas, cruzando el bosque, zigzagueando el camino como una estrategia de huida.

Esquivar las saetas de este modo, es correr el riesgo, aun con imperiosas demandas de oxigeno, para sus pulmones.

Dimiten todo atrás. Atropellan todo a su paso, hiedras, zarzas, raíces. El peor obstáculo son los charcos de agua, una mezcla de lodo y hojas.

Merlín se demora por culpa de aquello, no consigue alcanzar el ritmo que va Arthur.

La secuencia de diez segundos, que acaba resbalándose, es la pérdida de equilibrio, llevar su cuerpo delante, con las manos listas para amortiguar la caída, segundado por sus rodillas, llevándose la peor parte. El dolor bloquea su cerebro, le quita el aliento, y le toma tiempo para retomar la marcha.

Muy a diferencia de Arthur, quien se halla unas diez yardas, delante e ileso. Debe atribuirle a la adrenalina.

El terreno tiene muchos relieves, demasiado irregulares, subidas, bajadas, algunas escalonadas, difícil de cruzarlas.

Es un reto para su contextura física, no está hecho para correr. Necesita detenerse.

―_Esto, no va a gustarle._ ― Se reprende, solo porque Arthur le exigió que se apresure.

Cansado, labios resecos, con la ropa empapada de sudor, gotas deslizándose por su frente, acumulándose en el relieve ciliar y goteando delante de sus ojos. Necesita descansar. Solo un poco. Una simple parada.

Al levantarse, deseo contar con la ayuda de Arthur. Es posible que este lejos, sin saber de su grandiosa caída.

Merlín borra las gotas de sudor su frente, se relame los labios, despega sus ropas del cuerpo.

No va alcanzarlo, si pretende correr a estas alturas.

Su cuerpo requiere agua y descanso. Algo que no puede suplirlas ahora mismo. Solo puede conformarse con apoyarse en cada árbol. Escudándose en cada tronco.

De momento, solo escucha como caen las saetas cortando el viento. Una se hunde en la tierra tan cerca, lo suficiente para asustarlo.

Obligándolo, a despegar su cuerpo del árbol.

Olvida que para seguir adelante, seguir con zigzaguear el camino, como Arthur le indico. Pero las flechas y la repentina lluvia de saetas lo desconcentra.

Otra flecha pasa invisiblemente cerca y sin notarlo, rasga finamente parte su ropa, lacerando la piel de su brazo.

La razón para volver a correr, es aquella flecha. Respira llenando al máximo sus pulmones, atesorando la vista al suelo, mientras sus músculos se desgarran.

Regresa su vista al frente, con intención de verle, pero Arthur ya no está y la sensación de miedo lo invade de inmediato.

Mira lado a lado, no puede creer que esté sucediendo, Arthur parece haber desaparecido delante de sus propias narices. Entra en pánico, lo busca insistente, importándole poco que detrás de él, los arqueros están dispuestos a herirlo. Lo sabe, detenerse solo hace que se convierta en un blanco fácil para ellos.

Da un giro alrededor pretendiendo ubicarse, ¿tal vez no es el camino correcto? Algo no anda bien, siente vértigo, tiene la impresión de que el suelo no es estable, incitándolo a caer de rodillas.

La desorientación juega con su mente, sin tener la idea de dónde vino. A dónde va.

Olvida como respirar. Olvida todo…

― ¡Merlín! ―

― ¡Merlin! ―

"_¿Quién es?" _

―¡MERLIN! –

Se oye lejano, pero cada vez es más intenso "¿_Quién es?" _

Es la única respuesta mental.

Merlín retrocede por instinto, a centímetros de aquella flecha.

A un lado, su campo de visión capta una enorme sombra acercándose velozmente. No reacciona, ni al tiempo de ser derribado con una fuerza descomunal contra el suelo.

Difícil encararlo de frente, no puede levantarse y apartarse. Lo sujeta con brusquedad de los hombros, empujándolo, trasladándolo contra su voluntad cerca de los arbustos. Se repite mentalmente _"No es bueno" "Esto no es bueno"_ sacudiéndose bajo esos brazos. Patalea, se resiste, busca formas para salir, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente.

Es mucho más grande que Arthur, piensa, pero tal vez sea por el miedo que llega a exagerar.

De todas formas forcejea salvajemente que por hacerlo su cabeza da contra un troco y entonces comprime sus ojos mitigando el dolor, y puede escucharle decir "tranquilo".

Aunque vaya a escucharlo no va hacerle caso. Abre su ojos para encararlo, sin embargo al hacerlo ve una reluciente sonrisa, alza la mirada y da con el rostro de Arthur, a un palmo cerca del suyo.

Al encontrarse Arthur huye la mirada hacia la copa de los arboles, esperando ver de donde provienen las flechas-― ¡No te muevas!― Le ordena, conservando la mirada a las alturas.

Como no hacerlo, tras notar que no ha caído en bueno términos.

― ¡Arthur! ―

Pero esta tan agradecido de no haberle perdido. Y tal parece que ha cesado la lluvia de saetas.

― Hm! Podrías…―Arthur lo mira con aprensión.―Merlín ¡Idiota! ― le dice en cara, aun tomándole de los brazos, infringiendo presión en ellos, con tal de que sienta dolor y borre es estúpida sonrisa. – ¿Porque te detuviste?

―No os veía, y creí que estabas en problemas.

―Eres…. ¡Un imbécil!. ― Grita, pero él no pone atención, Merlin no esta tan concentrado, más que en otra cosa. Su espalda, su pobre espalda, esta presionada contra el suelo y ramas del arbusto. Duele, es incomodo.

Merlín trata de acomodarse para lograr sentarse. No es muy decente, intentándolo.

―Lo lamento. ―contesta huyendo se su mirada.

Su disculpa no es bien recibida, Arthur no le quita los ojos de encima, porque no tiene idea que acaba de salvarle la vida.

―Guárdate tus lamentos. Esa flecha estuvo cerca. ― Merlín abre la boca para decir algo pero la cierra, solo ha comprendido que Arthur lo empujo para quitarlo del camino, fuera de la dirección de esa flecha.

No sabe que decirle. Y cuando tiene que hacerlo flechas importunan, lloviendo otra vez.

Merlín masajea la zona de su cabeza con la mano libre, mientras que con la otra apoya para no caer más y porque Arthur perdería el equilibrio sobre él, y no quiere más moretones, por culpa del peso sobre su cuerpo.

Ya son suficientes las mallugaduras por el momento.

―Si salgo corriendo podríamos despistarlos…

― ¡Con eso no solucionas!

―Podría funcionar…

― ¡Eres mi, responsabilidad!

Punza reconocerlo, pero no hay forma de que entienda. Merlín nunca escucha.

― ¿Y ahora porque me regañas?- pregunta como si no vislumbrara, lo que Arthur intenta decirle. No lo demuestra, si ser su responsabilidad implica, el ser su siervo ó solo por ser el pupilo de Gaius.

No deberían desperdiciar el tiempo peleando.

•.•.•.•

Se resguardan detrás del arbusto, luego que Arthur encontrara a Merlín caminado perdido en el bosque. Siempre supo de su mal sentido de orientación y eso es preocupante, podría negarlo, pero demostrarlo… eso estaba lejos.

Y ahora que se da cuenta que Merlin está obedeciendo, toma la flecha y se la enseña

― ¿La ves? Contienen veneno―Le entrega contra su pecho. Merlín empalideció al oírle, había ignorado aquella posibilidad. Gaius le había hablado de ellas, existen sustancias que permanecen impolutas en el filo de estas. Y su finalidad es bastante obvia.

Que aquel descuido le habría costado la vida, y que él se lo está haciendo saber.

―Ahora comprendes― Si Arthur no lo sacaba del camino, habría acabado mal para Merlín.

Esto molesta a Merlín.

Arthur, no tiene por qué seguir protegiéndolo, debería cuidarse por cuenta suya. Lo enfadada, molesta porque es una carga, aunque haya preferido ignorar esa palabra, Merlín es una carga, para las misiones, para la caza, y relativamente todo.

― Trata de no retrasarme.―dice con un tono frio.

Dándole de parte suya un golpe seco sobre su hombro derecho. Para sacarlo de su abstracción.

Estando de pie, es tarde para darse cuenta que queda detrás. Si sus piernas no le dolieran tanto, y su cuerpo no estuviera tan cansado, no estaría disminuyendo sus pasos.

No hay un plan, Arthur trata de demostrarle que puede improvisar, caminado sin dirección aparente, con tal de alejarse del peligro.

El bosque no es muy conocido por ambos, porque aun no dan con un refugio, el sol se ocultara en la próximas horas y esos hombres esperan para atacarlos de noche.

― ¡Rápido Merlín! Ellos tienen ventaja a distancia, solo espero que ese silencio sea…

―Que sus flechas se hayan terminado―.

La verdad es que no son predecibles las flechas. Arthur reacciona tomándolo del brazo, y emprende a correr. Pero Merlín, tropieza, a la primera, segunda, hasta que logra seguirle el paso.

Es humillante, verse una carga, cuando bien podría usar un poco de Magia, o Arthur no tendría esa desventaja flecha y espada.

―Schhhh!― Sisea tras el agarre en su brazo. Arthur está nervioso, Merlin no se atreve a decirle que le duele, solo va alterarlo.

El agarre de su brazo se suelta, Arthur ha notado que puede correr por su cuenta, pero aquella distancia que los separa, vuelve a repetirse. Que le está pasando ¿Su cerebro esta lerdo hoy?

Quizás deba aprovechar esa distancia, solo necesita alejarse un poco del príncipe para tener la oportunidad de decir un hechizo.

Mientras corren, los arboles comienzan a escasear y ya no puede esconderse delante solo tienen el claro del bosque, y una vez allí Arthur y él, serian un blanco fácil. No quiere pensarlo dos veces va a detenerse para ver a través de su magia, la ubicación de cada arquero.

Dos vienen del lado derecho, uno avanza del izquierdo, tres están en las ramas de los arboles más grandes. Uno debe eliminar cualquier punto. Se posiciona a una distancia prudente. Murmura un hechizo y la ramas que sostiene a esos hombres se rompe, la caída los aturde.

Es sorprendentemente rápido y certero. No se detiene a contemplar su buen trabajo, retoma su camino por donde vino, apresura sus pasos pasando tres arboles continuos, pero el ruido de hojas secas quebrajándose de lado a lado lo desconcentra, es un buen momento para correr, quizás Arthur lo ha vuelto a abandonar, y no quiere mirar.

Una vez más alarga sus piernas para saltar en el aire y correr como cervatillo, un reflejo inesperado de luz le da directo a los ojos, cejándolo de inmediato.

Tropieza cayendo de nuevo al suelo.

Retrocede para alejarse de aquella luz, cubre su rostro con sus brazos, hasta que su espalda choca contra un árbol. Siente un aroma extraño en el aire, que lo atonta. Sabe que ha quedado vulnerable cuando un brazo fuerte lo estrangula por detrás y algo acribilla su costado izquierdo.

― ¡Quédate quieto! ― le ordena una voz gruesa en su oreja izquierda.

El frio recorre su espina dorsal, el miedo reaparece más de lo que ya había sentido, es intenso y una idea cruza por su mente, el haber siquiera revelado su magia ante uno de esos hombres.

•.•.•.•

Nada salió como lo planeado. Nunca creyó que una salida tan simple acabaría como algo complejo. No tiene idea que los afrentan. Defenderse contra hombres con sus arcos, es difícil.

Tal vez , solo quieran hacerles entender que no son bienvenidos.

Pero perdió su caballo, suministros, y provisiones. Quizás el destino no se cansa de ponerle a prueba, siempre tienen que acabar o iniciar el día, con este tipo de inconvenientes, cuando deciden salir de Camelot.

Su siervo solo tiene su bolsa, ojala fuera mágica para reaparecer algún alimento sólido. O Una daga, eso sería útil, podría cazar algún animal pequeño.

Si contara con uno de sus caballeros… no debió enviarlos devuelta a Camelot, solo para poder tener un tiempo a solas.

Escogió un mal momento. Se siente frustrado. Esta por pasar su mano por su cara, cuando nota la humedad y llama la atención el color.

Esta seguro que no es suya, solo podría ser de…Merlin, hace momentos atrás le tomo del brazo.

Merlin está herido.

Hace un alto, con la intención de voltearse y encontrar a su siervo. Debió ser al empujarle, alguna de la espinas de ese arbusto lo hirió. Si Merlín esta herido…eso significa, por que se retraso esta vez.

Y vislumbra en el horizonte sombras que interrumpe la línea de sus pensamientos. Esta seguro que son aquellos hombres.

Pero las señales no son claras, demoran en resurgir. Alerta sus sentidos, cambiando su perspectiva. Toma del suelo, la primera rama gruesa para blandirla como espada. Se prepara para atacar, esperando en aquella dirección. El ruido se traslada, removiendo a los alrededores, no distingue de donde proviene ahora, gira con cautela lado a lado, el ruido cesa, justo para reaparecer por detrás.

Merlín emerge posteriormente de aquel árbol, cabizbajo, estremecido y temblando sobe su sitio.

― ¡Merlín! ― Está aliviado de verle, pero el susodicho no tiene la voluntad de siquiera mirarle.― Solo eres tú…― esto hace que observe atentamente sus ojos. Aquellos ojos azules se ven más cristalinos, como si estuviese a punto de llorar.

Esto le preocupa. De hecho es raro….

― ¿Que os sucede ahora? ―replica autoritario. Merlín mueve la cabeza, negándose a sí mismo, ni siquiera se aparta de aquel árbol. Arthur está harto. Al primer paso para acercársele, lo ve caer de golpe, ni siquiera le da tiempo de reaccionar.

Merlín yace contra el suelo, el príncipe fija su inquietud, precisamente cuando cree que algo anda mal con su siervo, un enorme hombre surge del mismo árbol. Arrebatándolo de los cabellos con brusquedad para levantarlo, dado que lleva la cabeza de Merlín atrás, mostrando la nívea piel de su cuello.

―Intentas algo― ordena con voz imperturbable―y tu amigo perece aquí mismo― el hombre empuña la daga cerca de la yugular de Merlín y con la otra contorsionado la muñeca izquierda.

El príncipe se queda inmóvil.

Su siervo de rodillas, al pie de aquel hombre. Recuerda que debe mantener la cabeza fría. Piensa en una estrategia, es solo un hombre, es enorme, y tiene una daga. Es fácil, un oponente digno.

Pero no cuenta con un plan. Deja caer la rama de sus manos y las levanta en señal de paz.

Merlín mantiene los ojos cerrados, muestra de claro temor, tragando en seco, conteniendo el dolor, puede ver, como sus hombros se elevan y su pecho se expande y contrae en cada respiración profunda. Es Miedo.

―Te daré oro. Solo suéltalo― Exigió, sin pensarlo dos veces. Nunca lo vio en esa situación, lo helaba completamente de verle tan vulnerable.

― ¿Crees que puedes burlarte de mí? No soy un simple ladrón. Príncipe Arthur. ―soltó con odio. Tirando más de los cabellos, presiono más su muñeca para que gritara de dolor. Pero el sirviente se negaba a darle el gusto.

El único efecto que lograba era enfurecer al príncipe.

Arthur no esperaba verse revelado. Aquel hombre sabía con seguridad, de quien era.

― ¿Si es a mí, a quien buscas? Déjalo libre, el es solo un sirviente― hace otro intento.

Su sirviente no ha dicho ninguna palabra. Merlín parece haber ciado en un estado catatónico. Y Arthur ya no lo soporta.

―Merlin― necesita atraer su atención. Tiene un plan…

Pero aparecen dos hombres, del mismo porte de aquel hombre que sostiene a Merlín.

― ¡Exijo, que lo sueltes!― bramo furioso, al ver los demás acercándose.

― ¡Y privarme de la diversión! ― le recalca divertido al ver a sus secuaces rodeándolo al príncipe.

Contiene su rabia formando unos puños con ambas manos. Arthur no puede salvarle ahora, y al ser tomado por ambos brazos, se resiste.

― ¡SUELTALE! ¡ÉL, NO LES HA HECHO NADA!- les grita desesperado por ver a Merlín lejos de aquel hombre.

― ¡Hm! ― es ignorado por el bandido― Dadme mi espada. ― Les ordena. Arthur arroja su cuerpo hacia adelante, con tanta fuerza para ser liberado. Pelo le asestan un golpe reduciéndolo a rodillas.

No pierde de vista como uno de ellos, saca a relucir la espada, lanzándolo por los aires, para ser atrapada tan cerca del sirviente.

Sin imaginarse que con ella golpearían la nuca, llevando a la inconsciencia.

― ¡No! ¡Merlin!

Arthur grita su nombre, cayendo como peso muerto y cree que van a dejarlo allí. Aparece un bandido para cargarlo y llevar al inerte cuerpo de su sirviente sobre el hombro.

―¡Merlin!

―Ocúpense del él― Los tres hombres se removieron para obedecerle, viendo alejarse juntamente con el otro que llevaba a Merlin.

Ahora era claro, aquel primer hombre en aparecer, no era más que nada, el líder de todos ellos. Tras relucir esto, recibe el golpe contra su nuca, aturdiéndolo, no puede evitar caer y cerrar sus ojos.

**Continuará…..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Impossible**

**Parte I**

**Capitulo 3**

Busca ver a través de los pequeños espacios de cada recóndito verde que los rodea.

Trata de conservar la calma desde que despertó, esperando que su sirviente regrese a la conciencia. Es estremecedor despertar y recordar solo retazos de lo ocurrido.

Ve a Merlín por segunda vez y debe pensar que no está bien― ¡Merlín! ― Es lo único que puede hacer y no es que no haya hecho antes, pero despertarlo para la sorpresa de estar amarado a un árbol, va asustarlo.

Vencido deja caer la cabeza atrás, necesita pensar un plan cuanto antes pero la tranquilidad que emana la naturaleza provoca adormecer sus sentidos.

No es una opción esperar a ser rescatado por su padre, cuando desconoce a sus captores, y presiente que Merlín es quien más corre peligro.

Mece la cabeza sobre la corteza del árbol, sin importarle el ruido llegando al lugar. Quizás estén de regreso, solo que no cabe esa posibilidad de que sean unos simples ladrones, porque sus cosas están en medio del bosque, lo cual queda descartado.

Lo peor de la realidad es virar que despierta. Aguarda que no se haga daño con aquella roca, si continúa removiéndose exageradamente.

Voltea en aquella dirección cuando sus pasos tocan el área en la que están. Y lo que más le enfurece es que pasan de largo con un extraño cargamento a cuestas, hasta situarse frente a Merlin, disfrutando verle y compararlo con un animalillo asustado y herido.

Se mofan de él por su forma histérica, cuando no recibe respuesta de nadie.

Y Arthur sabe que solo debe guardar silencio. Ni siquiera puede intentar amenazarlos si se atreven a tocarlo. Pero lo que presencia en segundos lo inerva completamente.

•.•.•.•

Despierta con dolor de cabeza por segunda vez y necesita llevar manos al rostro, pero sin alcanzarlo, por las cadenas en sus muñecas. Impresionado por esto, busca mover sus piernas encontrándose con el mismo resultado.

Es familiar, como el mismo miedo naciendo desde su plexo solar. No quiere creer que este en una maldita celda, oscura y fría. Desea que solo se trate de un sueño. Pero el dolor que siente, le demuestra todo lo contrario.

No tiene otro remedio que usar su magia, necesita librarse de las cadenas e ir tras de Arthur, ó tal vez no es así, tal vez el se encuentra a salvo.

Sin ver nada aun mueve la cabeza para impulsarse hacia adelante. La tierra húmeda toca sus pies desnudos, demostrándole que se halla en medio del bosque, rodeado por hombres que ríen a su costa.

No le importa gritar el nombre de Arthur para saber que está allí. Recibiendo como respuesta una bofetada que lo manda a girar la cabeza y caer por detrás, pegando su nuca contra la corteza del árbol. Apenas aguanta un respiro y lo toman de sus ropas, invadiendo su espacio personal, para ser increpado.

― ¡Cierra la boca! ― Le grita al mismo tiempo, no satisfecho con verle afectado, le dan un segundo golpe en el abdomen, obligándolo a encorvarse, hasta caer de costado vencido por la intensidad del dolor― ¡Solo cierra la boca! ― Escupe con voz gruesa.

Tendido, exhala todo e inspira nuevamente, pero no puede controlarse, siente que va llegar a un colapso. El zumbido dentro de su cabeza lo deja sin nada. No puede escuchar con claridad.

Deja pasar algunas horas, probablemente ya no estén. Así que prueba un intento ― ¡Arthur!― lo llama a todo pulmón y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan, sabe que es en vano.

― ¡Merlin! ―

Su cuerpo se paraliza al escuchar la voz de Arthur, no distingue de qué dirección provino. Pero teme que sea producto de su imaginación.

― ¡Merlin! ¡Tranquilo! Soy yo. Arthur ― Le habla calmadamente.

Busca recuperar su compostura, dando intentos de llegar a sentarse.

― ¿Donde estas? ― pregunta al aire, moviendo la cabeza en varias direcciones. ― ¿Estás bien? .

― ¡Tranquilízate quieres! ― No tiene idea que Arthur lucha con conservar el tono de su voz ― No tardaran en regresar. ― Le avisa, dolido de verle en ese estado.

Es denigrante ver a un ser humano, vendado los ojos, amarrado a un árbol y maltratado como si fuera un animal.

― ¿Porque?... No lo entiendo. ― Merlín no lo nota, hablando en alto.

― Solo baja la voz ¡Merlín! ― Lucha contra el nudo en su garganta.

― ¡No te puedo ver! No puedo… ―Se precipita desesperado, tropezando con sus rodillas. Tan adormecido por culpa del golpe, obvio por su desesperación, lo que lleva puesto. Como algunas partes de su cuerpo ― ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde Estás? ― responde con otra pregunta, avergonzado por no darse cuenta por ese detalle.

― Merlín…― suspira― Me encuentro al frente y entero. ― responde analizando el porqué lo trasladaron a este lado. Quizás por medidas de seguridad, con tal de no conspirar con su compañero de lado. Pero luego al recordar lo que presencio, cree que apropósito.

― ¿Dónde estamos? ― pregunta con la voz rasposa.

― Continuamos aquí. En el bosque.―responde secamente― ¿Cómo te encuentras? Deberías preocuparte por ti, no lo sientes―añade mordaz.

― ¿Porque lo dices? ¿No me veo bien? ― agrega ofendido.

Merlín siente la mirada de Arthur, recaer en él luego de hacerle la pregunta. Y…no entiende porque Arthur estar tardando en responderle, ¡tan mal se ve!.

•.•.•.•

Arthur ve secuencialmente adoptar una posición cohibida, en Merlín, buscando refugiarse en la roca, atrayendo sus manos y pies con actitud enfermiza.

Hay punzadas en el estomago, al ver más allá el hematoma en la mejilla, la herida abierta en el labio superior y marcadas en el rostro.

―Mentiría si digiere lo contrario. ― responde con voz trémula.

― Me estas llamando feo, eso me ofende ¿Sabes?―

― ¡No es un buen momento para bromas Merlín!― señala molesto― ¿Hay algo extraño aquí? ― Opina cerciorándose en examinarlo nuevamente ― ¿No sé que quieran de nosotros?

― ¿Arthur? No puedo creer que no lo veas. Es tu libertad a cambio de oro. ― Le aseguro, apegando mas su cuerpo a la roca.

― ¡No! ¡Te equivocas! ― Contradice molesto, gritándole en el proceso. Provocando que Merlin escondiera en rostro contra su pecho.

― ¿Porque? ¿Qué más habría de ser?

Arthur puede verlo, el contraste entre Merlín y él, la forma diferente, como si tuviera un trato especial, como si fuera alguien peligroso ¿_Porque la cadenas y porque la venda sobre sus ojos?_

―Olvídalo…― Desiste, negándose a responder.

No podía sacar una conclusión acertada, si sus captores no han dicho una sola palabra desde los abandonaron en esta situación.

_Y… ¿A dónde fueron?,_ planean dejarlos allí en medio del bosque, no es como si fueran a ir alguna parte, porque eso es imposible.

Arthur cerró la boca sin apartar la vista de enfrente. Merlín permanece quieto, provocando sentir pena. Hasta ahora es el único que ha llevado palos. Por lo que retira su vista al cielo, comenzando a extrañar la claridad y la luz del sol.

Parpadeo intentando luchar contra el agotamiento físico. El miedo en cerrar los ojos y perder por la seguridad de Merlín. ¿Cómo puede convertirse en Rey, si ni siquiera puede salvar a una persona?

•.•.•.•

Las antorchas son notorias ante la tenue oscuridad que recaen sobre el bosque, a pasos agigantados llegan con un nuevo cargamento al lugar. Se organizan rápidamente para que cada quien tome su lugar en busca de alguna irregularidad.

Pero todo parece estar tal como esta, excepto un detalle en el chico de pelo oscuro, que apenas respira.

― ¡No debiste golpearlo tan fuerte!― El líder le reclama directamente a uno de ellos.

― No dejaba de gritar…―dijo como si nada, ocupado en afilar su daga. El resto solo esconden sus miradas, conocían bien su mal temperamento.

―Tiene razón. No debiste golpearlo― concuerda otro tomándose la libertad de acercarse al chico en cuclillas. Al examinarlo oía murmullos al costarle inspirar ― Lo envenenaron― dedujo rápidamente

― ¿De qué hablas? ― respondió molesto el líder.

― Ha de ser una de esas flechas…―añade otro, acercándose a quien esta de cuclillas― Ellos venían huyendo de esas flechas. Cuando lo vimos a él― Señalo con la cabeza.

―Debemos darle un antídoto pronto. Muerto no nos servirá. ― Le explico razonable. Necesitaba persuadirlo, para que le otorgue las medicinas.

― Bien― Acepto de buena gana―Tú, encárgate de darle el antídoto. Necesito que este sano mañana por la tarde. Debemos llevarlo a noreste.

― ¿Partimos mañana? Se suponía que lo llevaríamos hasta…― Dijo el hombre que abofeteó antes al sirviente de Arthur.

El líder voltea cortándole sus palabras al lanzarle una mirada amenazadora.

― Costara demasiado…

―! Deja de quejarte! ― le grito de la misma forma que hizo con el muchacho. ― Cuando despierte traédmelo a mi tienda. ― le indico al hombre que se encargaría de la salud de Merlín. ― Y tú, serás el primer en hacer el turno ¡oíste! ― le ordeno sin tiempo de reclamos.

Nadie hablo durante unos segundos, hasta verlo entrar a su enorme tienda.

•.•.•.•

Merlín abrió los ojos al escuchar voces, intenta aclarar su vista al no sentir más la tela sobre sus parpados. No es Arthur, quien lo toma por debajo de su cuellos es solo una persona con quien acaba de pasar un momento incomodo, al soltar el nombre del príncipe.

Culpa de la fiebre y el dolor en todo su cuerpo. Negándose a beber del cuenco que le ofrece, sin esperarse le vierte el líquido sobre sus labios, obligándolo a tragar.

― ¡Vamos muchacho! Te ayudara a sentirte mejor― le oyó decir.

Sabe que esto se debe por la flecha que rozo su brazo. Y que ahora no es ningún secreto por lo descubierto luego de la curación.

Las siguientes horas son más frías, silenciosas y a pesar del sonido, del calor de las llamas no es suficiente para calmar su inquietud interna, realmente no deja de pensar. Intrigado por lo último que le dijo. Y raro de ver que supiera de medicina.

Sus pensamientos son llevados con la briza que rosa su brazo y resto de su piel descubierta, mientras espera ver a todos profundamente dormidos, incluido el hombre que hace turno.

―Arthur… ― llama a traves de murmullos suaves e insistentes. Teme a un principio que Arthur haya quedado inconsciente mientras el dormitaba.

―Merlín…― responde castañeando los dientes, debido al frio calando en todo su ser.

― ¿Estás bien?

―Sí lo estoy. Un poco de frio. Es todo. ¿Tú debes sentir frio?

―No― Niega ocultando la razón. El resultado de su magia recorre por su cuerpo, luego de susurrar algunas palabras.

― ¿Eres consciente? no llevas mucha ropa. ― indica con la mirada.

―Eso que importa. ¿Tienes algún plan? ¡Podríamos aprovechar! ― Insiste, ignorando sus palabras.

―No… Aun debes descansar. ― Le indica con la cabeza su brazo.

―Estoy bien Arthur. ¿Te preocupas por mí? ―

― Se que te llego una de esas flechas ¿Verdad? ― le regaña.

― ¡No! Solo… No. Ese es mi problema.― contraataca.

― Te lo advertí, te advertí muchas veces. ― Le grito.

―Lo lamento. Si, ahora vamos. ¿Dime cual es el plan? ― Insistio con su mirada.

― No Merlín. Solo duérmete. ― Respondió él sin más. Desviando la vista a otro punto.

Merlín no podría sentirse más irritado al respecto.

― Bueno, si mañana por mañana muero, será tu culpa. Y te lo hare pagar― agrego sin darse por vencido. En efecto de que Arthur riera un poco.

― ¡Idiota!... ― Le escucho decir.

•.•.•.•

El roció los deja helados a todos, incluso Merlín que ha abandonado su hechizo, tiembla del frio en vista de Arthur, que puede oírle desde donde está y observando a su enemigos.

Aquellos hombres duermen con sus mantas puestas, no tiene porque importarle, es él que está despierto observando a su siervo tiritar por razones obvias, un problema suyo, con el estúpido abrigo fuera de su alcance.

― Aguanta Merlín. ― susurra absorbido por sus pensamientos. De seguro esta ha sido la noche más larga en toda su vida, una horrible noche.― Pronto volveremos a Camelot. ― Murmuro para sí mismo. Cerrando sus ojos para tratar de dormir. ― Te lo prometo...

Finalmente es de día y el frio aun no se ha ido.

Dos hombres caminan hasta el chico, para encargarse de liberarlo y jalarlo de los brazos, despertarlo de súbito. Arrastrándolo aturdido, trastabillando a cada paso, que de pronto se convierte en un juego para ellos y los demás que se reúnen a ver, excepto para uno, que ha escogido desaparecer del lugar.

Las risas y burlas llegan a oídos de Arthur despertándolo en el proceso. Solo le tomó segundos para tensar la mandíbula al comprender lo que ocurría. Su sirviente es lanzado de brazos en brazos por cada intercambio brusco.

Merlín no es muy bueno para mantenerse en equilibrio, ya que cae muchas veces para volver a estar de pie. Intento huir sin mucho éxito. Sin entender el juego de ellos, ni mucho menos ver lo gracioso.

Si ellos supieran de lo que sería capaz, con solo murmurar un hechizo.

Nunca pensó en la posibilidad de vengarse, Gaius siempre le recomendó que su don no esté para este tipo de acciones. Pero estos hombres realmente se lo merecían. Pero si lo hace, esta la posibilidad de que Arthur lo vea haciendo magia.

― ¡Ni lo intentes! ― le grita uno en particular, al ver que continuaba mirando el suelo. Como si realmente ándolo del suelo para tenerlo de frente, tomándole por el cuello. ― Conocemos tus trucos muchacho. Haz uno, y él lo paga. ― Amenazo con una mirada perversa.

Merlín viro lo ojos, tembló como nunca, al verse expuesto. Exactamente no lo entiende. ― ¿De qué hablas? ― Apenas logra hablar, por culpa de la falta de aire.

El tipo soltó una risa irónica, contagiando al resto. Demostrándole que ellos saben a qué se refiere.

Tiene puesta la cara roja y no por la ira, es un signo para ser soltarlo. El hombre lo deja caer bruces contra sus rodillas, viéndolo tomar bocanadas de aire.

― Eres bueno. ―le sonríe con malicia― ¿Quien podría imaginar que detrás de esa cara de niño bonito, se esconde algo especial? ― indago dando pasos alrededor suyo.

― Si es a mí a quien quieren. Yo me entrego. Solo libérenlo a él. ― no tenían otra oportunidad, más que esta. Podría pensar luego en un plan, sabiendo que Arthur estaría lejos y bien.

― Te equivocas muchacho. Ambos cumplen un buen juego aquí. ― respondió divertido.

― ¡Basta!, no necesitamos darle explicaciones. ― interrumpió uno de ellos.

―Tienes razón. Saben… acabo de perder la diversión. Y detesto estar aburrido― Les hablo al resto, que de inmediato captaron el mensaje. De un jalón de brazos, lo levanto con la intención de llevárselo a un lugar apartado.

Todos comenzaron a ovacionar de forma grosera.

Arthur está furioso, colérico jalando fuertemente las cuerdas con tal de romperlas, si no hacia algo pronto…

― ¡Maldición! ¡Déjenlo en paz! ―

Las miradas voltearon a su dirección, mucho de ellos sonrieron de forma maliciosa. Arthur podría ver las caras pero no encontraba al líder por ningún lado.

Todo se congelo.

Al oir gritar alguien detrás de ellos, cuando la tienda se abrió del medio, para revelar a un hombre más furioso que él.

― ¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? ― bramo con voz gruesa, provocando miedo en ellos. El hombre que sostenía a Merlín, lo soltó de inmediato, nuevamente cayendo de frente contra el suelo. ― ¿Hice una pregunta?

Nadie, absolutamente nadie se atrevía hablar. Solo uno tenía las agallas para hacerlo, cuando sonrió para sí mismo.

― Solo nos divertíamos. ― Bramo indiferente.

El enorme hombre lo miro severamente. ― ¡NO! ¡Tú eras el único que se divertía! ― Le corrigió― ¡Basta de juegos! Ordene que le trajeran cuando despertara.

― Usted aun no estaba despierto. ― volvió a contestarle.

Al oírle decir eso, basto para tomar una espada de uno de ellos, para que rápidamente la colocara el filo al cuello― No dudare en eliminarte aquí mismo, oíste. ― siseo cerca de su oreja.

― Lo lamento Jefe. Todos nos sentimos tensos.

El líder estallo a risa― ¡Pronto acabaremos y podrán todos divertirse! ― rugió para ellos, levantando los brazos para recibir ovaciones.

Ellos le aplaudieron, gritaron olvidando así el asunto del muchacho tendido en el suelo.

El enorme hombre camino hasta él y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie para llevarlo dentro de la tienda.

Una vez dentro, era irresistible no sentirse con miedo, cada latido es audible y seguramente aquel hombre podía oírlos.

― Ahora ¿Tienes idea de por qué estás aquí? ― Le pregunto, cuando Merlín se atrevió a mirarle.

La pregunta va lejos de su comprensión. Temía tanto que no se descubriera su secreto, pero incluso esta persona lo sabía también. No le queda que demostrar todo lo contrario.

― Esperaba ver que hicieras algo. ― le hablo con voz decepcionada, mientras vertía un líquido en cada vaso ante la atenta mirada del choco. Merlín busca la forma de negar y verse confundido, cuando le dirige la vista. ― ¿Por qué te reprimes Merlín?

La pregunta provoco que sus rodillas temblaran sobre todo al oír su nombre. ― ¿No tengo idea? ― contesta irreflexivo, cuando le extiende la copa bien pudo caer al suelo, pero lo tomo con fuerza.

― Ha de estar sediento.

Lo vio beber y el hizo lo mismo, porque lo necesitaba.

Hombre lo contemplo en breve, impresionado con su presencia que de pronto cambia. Tomándole con fuerza del mentón. Merlin se resiste, llevando atrás la cabeza.

― ¿El no lo sabe? Es eso, no es así, por eso te reprimes. ― dijo triunfal cuando de inmediato lo nota nervioso al revelarle su secreto ― ¿Quién lo diría? Tu un muchacho. Emrys,… es así como los druidas te llaman ¿Cierto?

―Sí. ― responde sin pensarlo. Nunca antes había visto que un hombre pueda leerle tan solo ver sus ojos.

―Piensas que soy uno como tú, solo por saberlo― Le sonrió ligeramente. Aunque aquello no era una pregunta. ― Aprendí que… si ves a una persona atentamente, puedes leerlo todo. ― Le confesó autosuficiente.

― ¿Es la razón que este aqui?

―Existen muchas razones muchacho. Os oí suplicar por tu amo. Sorprende y es irónico. Camelot que teme la magia, Uther que la odia. Y que tu trabajes para ellos. ¿Dime que se siente, salvar la vida al hijo de Rey? ¿Alguien que odia a los de tu clase? Debe ser difícil.

― Es a Arthur a quien sirvo. ― se defendió.

El hombre nuevamente se echo a reír― Quizás planeas influir en el. ¿O Acabar con Camelot? ¿Eres alguien que maneja la paciencia?

― ¡No, nada de eso! ― Volvió a negar.

― Niégalo. Aunque serás entregado hoy. Oh por cierto Y si planeas escapar. Bueno no necesito decirlo… ¿verdad muchacho? ― dijo suspicaz.

― Veo que está interesado por la magia― añadió ― Puedo serte útil. ―se ofreció, sin pensarlo dos veces.

El enorme hombre camino alrededor sin quitarle de vista, cuando al fin se detuvo lo tomo de la coronilla y lo empujo para delante.

― No juegues con migo muchacho. ― le negó molesto. Merlín guardo silencio mientras lo sacaba de la tienda y de nuevo era colocado a su lugar para ser apresado con las mismas cadenas.

Cuando el hombre acabo con la tarea, se dirigió a su oído. ― Antes de que me olvide, estas ― le señalo los grilletes ― evitan el uso de tu magia, bueno solo permite unos leves hechizo, pero si piensas en huir, no servirá.

Merlín lo fulmino con la mirada, tirando de las cadenas para provocarle.

― ¡Hey! ¡Compórtate! ― le señalo empujándole de los hombros.

Arthur miraba con desprecio al hombre, luego de esperar bastante y cerniéndose de preocupación desde que lo vio entrar a la tienda y cuando el tiempo transcurría hasta verlo salir, acompañado por aquel sujeto, no se diría que estaba aliviado, pero al menos le regresaba algo de tranquilidad.

Y una parte de él, nacía una leve sospecha hacia su siervo. _¿Qué ocultas Merlín? _Medita.

Ahora que lo ve enfrente, Merlín no ha levantado la mirada, ni siquiera como lo hacía para saber si estaba bien, o preguntarle. Se ve muy preocupado, apenado, el cual no se atreve a decirle.

― ¿Merlín? Vamos que te ocurre. ― Lo llamo, pero no hubo respuesta.

―Merlín… ― lo intento una vez más.

Arthur no quería pensar qué demonios paso allí dentro, o si es por lo de antes o después. Pero aquella actitud es extraña, deprimente y detestándolo por completo.

•.•.•.•

**N/A:** Gracias por su Review's y pido disculpas por la tardanza. Va como meses. Enserio se suponía que hasta la fecha tendría actualizado la segunda parte del fic. Sin embargo el trabajo, la U y sus proyectos me dejaron corta de tiempo.

Este fic está terminado, deberás, solo necesitaba corrección de ortografía y demás. Pero no contaba con tiempo. Y Lo curioso que El otro fic, es indefinido porque es diferente, tiene más capitulos. Siempre sale al revés todo. En fin espero que haya sido de su agrado y espero sus reviews, fav´s y follow's.

Nos vemos. :)


	4. Impossible 4

**Impossible**

**Parte I**

**Capitulo 4**

Con la mirada fija en la nada, perdido en algún punto de sus pensamientos, escondiendo su rostro de Arthur para evadirle. Siente que aquello le asfixia, muerde y araña por dentro, viendo la situación en la que se encuentra. Si bien podría hacer uso de sus magia, pero no puede, no es fácil simplemente hacerlo, el sentir cierto temor que Arthur sepa la verdad. Solo existe una salida, esperar que alguien venga por ellos, sin recurrir a la su magia. Sin embargo la realidad lo abofetea, porque todas sus esperanzas están reducidas, después de enfrentarse con aquel hombre.

Solo le queda esperar.

Arthur le observa atentamente, con intención de gritarle, saber porque esta así. Si tan solo lograra buscar la forma de salir de esto. Idear un plan, a estas alturas es bastante complicado, incluso ahora que Merlín está en ese estado.

Acostumbrado a la situación, observa el movimiento acelerado de sus secuestradores, cual es evidente que pronto partirían a un lugar desconocido.

Tal vez una oportunidad en pie, pero necesita contar con la ayuda de Merlín. Repasa por él y contiene su rabia, su ira, su frustración, cabreándose más por su actitud enfermiza y patética, porque esto no es él. No es Merlín, y sea lo que le esté pasando, esto nunca ha sido su manera de ser.

¿Qué demonios, paso allí adentro?

― ¡Maldición! ¡Merlin! ― Alzo la voz, desesperado, porque ya no puede seguir viéndolo en esa forma.

Pero él, su siervo no parece querer escucharle, continua en ese detestable estado catatónico y sus ojos, sus malditos ojos miran la tierra debajo de sus pies. Solo de dan ganas de golpearlo, hacerlo reaccionar.

Su preocupación aumenta, al ser distraído por un extraño sonido, voltea en aquella dirección viendo las enormes carretas como para osos, en medio del bosque. De pronto aquella sensación de la que tanto habla Merlin, esta naciente en su pecho, una mala espina al disponerlas sin demora en filas, engranándolas unas a otras, poco a poco llenando la primeras con cargamentos y dejando al final una vacía. Claramente reservado para ellos.

Arthur no necesitaba oír una orden para ponerse de pie, al ver que un par de hombres vienen a encargarse para meterlos dentro.

El mismo hombre que trato de lastimarlo a su siervo, vuelve a tocarlo de los hombros conduciendo dentro de la jaula, Arthur espero su turno, Pero el hombre cerro con brusquedad, captando su mirada triunfal ante sus ojos. La provocación lo induce a pelear por ser liberado del agarre del otro hombre.

Empujándolos con el peso de su cuerpo, lograr zafarse para correr. Es un mal plan una mala acción, pero no podía dejarlo estar. Sabía que tomarían represalias por esto, pero no le importa, sobre todo cuando llega a la carreta.

― ¡Merlin!― le llama esperando su reacción, pero el jaleo brusco de los hombros interrumpe el momento, en el que su siervo volteara verlo.

Sacude su cuerpo para apartarlos de encima, y al ver esto más hombres que se hacen cargo para reducirlo. Era como si intentaran domar un gran oso.

― Tranquilo― interviene con tanta calma como para amansar un caballo. Arthur le mira con intenciones de romperle la cara, pero al reconocerle, se encuentra con la persona que curo a Merlín, y entendió que este hombre era diferente al resto. ― Tu amigo, necesita descansar… Es la única manera― Le garantiza colocando una mano sobre su cabeza.

Aunque continuara resistiéndose, a los pocos segundos menguara asimilando sus palabras. Siendo que para aquel hombre fue difícil retenerle y calmarle, pero eso no significa que confié plenamente

•.•.•.•

Permanece en una de las esquinas refugiándose, escondiendo su rostro sobre sus rodillas. Sabe a dónde se dirigen, prevé lo que acontecerá, lo que ocurrirá cuando Arthur se entere de su magia. El miedo y la ansiedad lo vuelve loco.

La reacción del príncipe al saber la verdad. Perder su confianza, su amistad. Y todo por lo que estuvo luchando, solo para llevar a cabo su destino.

La sensación es horrible.

Ojala pudiera dormir, descansar levemente para olvidar, pero la intranquilidad no lo dejan. Prueba con mirar y cansarse durante el largo trayecto, pero es inevitable no mirar Arthur caminando desde ese lado. Encontrar su ojos fijos en el, solo lo hace sentirse más miserable.

Ahora que ha comenzado a llover, no solo hace más dramática su situación, calma su sed, y mitiga el ardor de sus mejillas.

La ansiedad le asfixia, solo desea llegar al lugar, esperar que vaya a suceder con ellos.

Pensar en cuanto tenga la oportunidad de salvar de nuevo la vida de Arthur. Ver que logre huir, ó quizás las cosas no resulten tan malas,… siempre hay una probabilidad o una manera de que Arthur jamás se entere de su secreto.

•.•.•.•

Le duelen las piernas, sus muslos le arden, y esta sediento. Las gotas de lluvia deslizándose, no son suficientes. Solo ha transcurrido unas horas de viaje, ni los hombres a caballo aminoran su marcha y las carretas no se detienen ni por un segundo.

El viento sopla fuertemente, barriendo a una sola dirección la brizna de lluvia, el cielo se oscurece y pronto termina en una tormentosa lluvia. Detrás de las nubes grises, los rayos de luz parpadeantes, reaparecen aleatoriamente en el cielo, terminando con un estruendoso sonido.

Los caballos se agitan, sus jinetes buscan la manera de tranquilizarlos, las enormes carretas al fin detienen, pero pronto todo se vuelve un caos.

Arthur vira a su alrededor y por consiguiente mira a Merlín, el también está atento esperando su señal. Lo cual le conforta saber que Merlín este de regreso. Es su oportunidad, no lo piensa dos veces, cuando lucha nuevamente.

Ni las ráfagas de viento y la inclemencia de la lluvia, imposibilita ver, el hombre que escolta al príncipe pronto se ve peleando solo, el resto de los hombres se ocupan de los caballos y el líder les grita que mantenga la calma.

Nadie puede entender porque, hasta que un rayo cae muy cerca. Cada uno queda paralizado en su sitio, pero Arthur vuelve en si rápidamente.

El líder se dirige hasta Merlín, abriendo la puerta y tirando de la cadena que le sujeta para sacarle de una buena vez de la jaula.

― ¡Vamos muchacho! Debemos irnos― le obliga tirando con fuerza, sin darle tiempo de hacerlo voluntariamente.

Y todo tienen sentido ahora, la tormenta, el caos en que se ha formado no es producto de algo netamente natural, es el uso de magia. Y mientras ellos se ven ocupados, este hombre los abandona traicionándolos por completo.

Arthur esta allí en medio, buscándolo desesperadamente con la mirada. Sus manos toman una espada ajena y corre hacia él, acabando con algunos de los hombres que se interponen a su paso.

Al ver lo que hacen, toman con más fuerza de las cadenas arrastrándolo, hacia el otro lado del camino.

El viento comienza a soplar de una manera manipulada, revelando en medio del camino a otro hombre con la cabeza cubierta, con las manos levantadas.

― _Emrys…_― escucha la voz en su cabeza y a medida que se aproxima el llamado es más insistente. Voltea a los lados buscando una salida, pero las cadenas pesan aun más, levanta y fija su mirada esperando lo siguiente. ― Emrys… es un placer al fin conocerte. ― repuso serenamente.

Lo último dicho le provoco escalofríos.

― Tranquilo muchacho― la voz del hombre que le sujeta, lo dice como si nada.

Merlin siente que luego es empujado hacia delante, para dar dos pasos más, para ser entregado sobre las manos, las cadenas que lo apresan.

El hombre se ve complacido, tomando debajo de sus ropas una mediana bolsa, como parte del trato.

― ¿Donde está el príncipe Arthur? ― Merlín levanta la cabeza al oír su voz.

― No era parte de trato. ― responde molesto. Pero esa no era la respuesta que deseaba escuchar, por lo tanto emitió un gruñido amenazador. El hombre que sostiene la bolsa, ve al príncipe dirigiéndose hasta ellos y sonríe― El viene por su cuenta propia. Lo cual significa doble paga.

Vio como asiente al oír aquello y levanta las manos justamente cuando Arthur se aproxima con la espada en mano.

Lo siguiente que ocurre es rápido, un movimiento de manos elevo por los aires el cuerpo del príncipe y al otro hombre, alejándolos del perímetro, conjuntamente haciendo caer de rodillas a Merlín, por una fuerza invisible.

― ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ― Merlin se atrevió hablar.

― Es a ti Emrys.

― Si así es, por que no dejas fuera al hijo de Uther.

― Conozco tu destino. Se lo que las profecías hablan. ...Unirás las tierras de Albión. ― le revelo.

Los ojos de Merlín cambiaron a un tono dorado, tensando la mandíbula, al sentir el litigante dolor sobre todo su cuerpo, por culpa de las cadenas que suprimen su magia. Arañando la tierra al sentir aquello.

― No dejare. ¡Que interfieras!― grito con rabia, buscando ponerse de pie.

― Creo que estoy tan cerca de hacerlo ― responde con malicia, volviendo a realizar el mismo ataque.

Arthur yace inconsciente sobre y cubierto de la hojarasca a unos metros de Merlín, y él debía pensar en algo pronto.

Regreso a realizar el mismo hechizo planeado en su mente, sacando fuerzas de donde no tenía, llevando con tal brutalidad al hombre encapuchado bastante lejos, podría parecer fácil, además del golpe que acaba de recibir por el impacto, lo lleva a pensar que no despertaría más.

No le importo tropezar adelante, aquello lo dejo bastante débil, pero debía continuar, era la única oportunidad, todos sus enemigos yacían inconscientes en el suelo, y parecía bastante irreal todo esto.

Tan pronto como su cuerpo le permitió, toma al príncipe y huyo rápidamente, sin mirar atrás, obligándose obsesivamente a pensar en salir de allí.

Merlín lucha con mantener el ritmo, bajando a través de las cunetas con el fin de internarse en lo más profundo del bosque, al menos estarían lejos de ellos. El sonido de las aguas correr, capto sus sentidos y supo que sería una mejor opción. Siguió el rio hasta encontrar el refugio perfecto, nada más que el cielo es cubierto por las enormes rocas que bordean el lugar, la parte más angosta, aparte de las paredes de tierra que la conforman.

Aquí tardarían en encontrarlos, eso es seguro. De inmediato se encargo del príncipe, que continua inconsciente sobre sus brazos, arrastrándolo hasta un "cómodo" lugar para dejarlo dormir. El también lo necesitaba, pero no era buena idea.

•.•.•.•

Merlín se mantuvo despierto hasta que vio el amanecer, fue la noche más larga y tranquila. Supo que podía alejarse un rato, no había considerado deshacerse de las cadenas desde que escaparon. Así que camino hasta el rio, bebió un poco y embebió su pañuelo, las aguas lo incitaban a darse un baño y busco la manera de asearse, a pesar de lo difícil que era.

Necesitaba romper las cadenas con una buena roca. Tomo una que podría lidiar con el peso con una sola mano y busco donde golpearla.

Golpeo tantas veces que el sonido se hizo fastidioso.

Arthur despertó gracias a ellos, al abrir los ojos, se pone de pie exaltado, desorientado al notar en el lugar que el esta. Su una intriga era seguir el molestoso ruido, camino hasta encontrar la causa de aquello.

Allí vio a su sirviente, sentado y tratando de romper algo con una roca.

― ¿Merlin?

El deja caer la roca y camina hasta mostrándose alegre de verlo de pie.

― ¿Qué demonios ocurrió? ¿Cómo acabamos aquí? ― interroga molesto por no tener la respuestas.

El guardo silenció, desvaneciendo la alegría de su rostro por el temor, no quería mentirle pero la situación lo requería, necesita aliviar su preocupación. Porque claramente Arthur podría sospechar, por todo lo ocurrido.

― ¿Desde qué parte no recuerdas?

Los ojos de Arthur lo miraron con severidad, provocando acelerar los latidos del sirviente.

―Cuando estabas dentro de la carreta, y luchaba contra alguien, no recuerdo bien, luego del rayo, algo golpeándome y llevándome con fuerza.

― Cayo un segundo rayo, el caballo golpeo y rompió la jaula salí como pude, recibiste un golpe fuerte y logre huir. Pesas mucho ¿lo sabías?

― ¿Por qué siempre eres tu el que no queda inconsciente? No entiendo como mi estúpido sirviente logra salvarme la vida.

― Le atribuyo a la suerte. "Soy como una pata de conejo"

― ¡No Merlín! ― le grita furioso. Es inverosímil, que su sirviente lograra salir sin una herida, huir con el inconsciente y llegaran hasta ese lugar.

― Un "Gracias", solo uno. ¡No te cuenta nada Pendragon!

Le molesto oír las últimas palabras, pero Merlín estaba ofendido, que busco como atacarlo.

― ¡No voy a darte las gracias! De hecho, fue tu culpa. Te dije que caminaras cerca, ¿Dime a aquí atraparon primero? Fue a ti, dejaste que te usaran como señuelo.

Merlín trago en seco al oír aquello. La dureza de las palabras golpea de lleno el pobre pecho del sirviente

― Fue tu idea quedarse, luego de la caza. Bien podríamos regresado a Camelot, y ahorrarnos de todo esto.

―Deja de decir algo tonto, yo soy el príncipe, si quiero dar un largo paseo así lo hago. No tienes porque cuestionar. Debí haberte dejado en la taberna.

― ¡Bien! Pero cometiste un error debiste abandonarme, debiste dejarme y haber huido. Y tú no estarías aquí, estarías en Camelot con un nuevo sirviente y no un torpe e inútil como yo.

Le grito bastante fuerte.

Arthur no lo soporto mas y lo tomo de la solapas empujándolo en contra, llegándolo a golpear su espalda contra la enorme roca.

― ¡Escúchame bien! Eres mi responsabilidad, eres el ayudante y aprendiz de Gaius. Si te sucediera algo no tendría cara para afrontarlo.

Sus pies apenas tocan el suelo, pero no es lo único que pone atención, son las palabras de Arthur, si bien tiene razón, Gaius se preocupa por él.

Estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Arthur le soltó y dejo que Merlín se deslizara vencido hasta el suelo. Le vio tomas la misma roca y regresar con ella, momento después de tomarlo con cierta brusquedad las manos, lo apoyo sobre la pared.

Logrando romper con la dichas cadenas. Dejando anonadado a Merlin, se suponía que…

― En la armería encontraremos como quitarlas de tus muñecas. ― Arthur regresa su mirada, mostrándose sereno a los ojos de Merlin. Casi olvidando por completo la mayor preocupación.

Pero la tranquilidad de lugar se ve invadida por el sonido de caballos y gritos de varios hombres.

Arthur y Merlín se miraron para huir, escogiendo cada uno un camino.

•.•.•.•

Todo salió conforme al plan de Arthur, y es un alivio al verle aparecer de esa dirección. Es poca la distancia que los separa, Merlín es tan reconocible, no hay duda de ello. Se lo ve muy agitado, atravesando el camino.

Arthur considero que la mejor opción, era separarse y reencontrarse al final del camino, donde se unía al norte; justamente en este preciso lugar.

Camina sin perderlo de vista, afanoso por alcanzarlo, trota al final para acortar la despreciable distancia, olvidando toda preocupación que cargaba dentro por su sirviente cuando lleva el pesado metal en sus muñecas. Lo cual podrían haberlo retrasado.

Comparten el momento, una breve pausa para escuchar sus jadeos, tomando todo el aire para tranquilizar sus respiraciones agitadas.

Cuando vuelven a la normalidad, ninguno se anima a hablar. Entre ambos procuran evitar todo contacto visual, creando una atmosfera incomoda, hay demasiada tensión, y el irremediable silencio de Merlín, viéndolo dar un paso atrás, el sonido de ramillas y hojas secas quebrajándose bajo sus pies, lo hace peor.

Y solo es lenguaje corporal, donde dedican a sus cuerpos por dinámica propia, reanudar la marcha a través del bosque, en busca de refugio.

Una cueva estaría bien, o bajo un acantilado, un lugar al fin al cabo.

No pueden dar tregua, están conscientes del peligro que continua asechándolos, Arthur no tiene porque comprobarlo, es un hecho. Ni Merlín, quien debe ocuparse por acordarse la cantidad de hechizos, listos en la punta de su legua.

•.•.•.•

El hecho de estar corriendo, esquivando árboles, arbustos, sin detenerse hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos de ellos. Lo deja sin aliento, pero aun así insta a su cuerpo a seguir, no ha perdido la voluntad, no va ser presa fácil, y no desea por ningún motivo voltear a ver. Se maldice por dentro, siempre quedándose atrás, quizás son señales del destino, tal vez no saldrá vivo de esta.

Y como si fuera creíble la contestación del destino, una mano lo sujeta fuertemente.

Lo arroja contra el suelo, cae sentado y esto lo asusta, pero lo suyo es no demostrarlo. De repente piensa mucho, sin defenderse aun. No le da tregua, siente que tironea de sus ropas, es allí cuando intenta defenderse, tratando de escapar, soltarse. En aquel intento no pensó que el hombre podría sacar su espada y darle fin. Ahora lo sabe, cuando siente en su cuello.

Merlín traga en seco, está en desventaja, pero si se anima a mirar alrededor, Arthur no está cerca, por lo tanto susurra un hechizo, trasladándolo por los aires, empujándolo lejos, sabiendo que el cuerpo colisionaría contra el árbol de en frente.

Reconoce que nunca antes había actuado tan fríamente, contrariado con sus propios pensamientos, señalándole que la acción lo ameritaba, mientras se acercaba al cuerpo, lo observo por escasos segundos, el cuello no… estaba en su sitio, cerró los ojos con un nudo en su garganta, busco la forma de pensar en algo que no fuera…y hallo la espada. Le seria de mucha utilidad.

― ¡Merlín! ― justo aparece llamándolo cuando estaba a punto de descubrir algo importante.

Inesperadamente algo se remueve en los arbustos, al creer que podrían salir, son embocados por dos hombres. Arthur lo aparta empujándolo para situarlo detrás de él.

―No te alejes― le indica. Arthur siempre cree tomar la situación, tener todo bajo control. Dando órdenes, y que todo salga perfectamente como él lo tenga planeado. Olvida que puede defenderse, que puede ser de utilidad, y que no es el único héroe en todas esas batallas que siempre han tenido.

Merlín se resigna, dedicándose a cuidar la espalda de Arthur.

― Arthur ¡cuidado! ¡Detrás de ti! ―grita dando la advertencia justo a tiempo.

Bloquea la espada con la suya propia, pelea dando estocadas certeras, cruzando sus espadas por segunda vez, aprovecha para empujarlo lejos y quedarse con su espada.

El segundo hombre, se encarga Merlín, ocultando su habilidad en cada esgrima. Cree que va a lograrlo, pero el hombre golpea su hombro, no lo hiere, pero cae de bruces, al parecer no tiene esa intención de matarlo inmediatamente. Hace que retroceda cada vez más, para acorralarlo contra la tierra.

―Baja la espada― le dice haciendo uso de una voz tranquila.

― ¡No! ―

―Prometo no hacerte daño― le dijo el hombre mirándole directamente a los ojos. Merlín no entendía por qué aquel hombre se empeñaba en tratar con él. Desde que lo tenían secuestrado, el mostro un trato especial con él.

•.•.•.•

Al caer el primero, Arthur dejo de arremeter contra aquel cuerpo. Rápidamente fue en busca del segundo, volta a ver, ni Merlín y aquel sujeto se hallaba en los alrededores. Temía lo peor, camino unos cuantos metros adelante y lo hallo a él, acorralado, forcejando con una espada en mano y de inmediato corrió a defenderle.

Había algo que no comprendía, no se trataba de una lucha, era como si aquel sujeto intentara disuadir a su sirviente.

Veía como lo miraba fijamente, como su rostro se endurecía.

No espero ver más y lo derribo en cuanto pudo.

― ¿Estás bien?― Pregunto de golpe.

Responde con un movimiento de cabeza y fue otro más que su silencio inminente.

―Vamos, que vienen más― vuelve apurarlo con sus palabras. Merlín deja caer la espada y el príncipe no lo nota.

Necesitan un lugar donde esconderse, pero todo es llano, ninguna cueva o cuesta que los lleve fuera o lejos a la vista. El sonido de caballos se escucha tan cerca que no les da tiempo para reaccionar y escoger el camino, van a una dirección desconocida.

Si algo podría empeorar mas, es la lluvia. La cual se inicia con pequeñas gotas, predecible que vaya a intensificarse en los próximos minutos.

Empapados por completo, la paciencia de Arthur se pierde, dando zancadas sobre las hierbas y el lodo que se formaba bajo sus pies.

― ¡Apresúrate!― no resistió las ganas de volver a ordenarle.

― ¡No puedo más!― se quejo con el rostro compungido de dolor, apoyado de espadas contra un árbol.

― ¿Estas herido?―

―No...

Arthur no escucho su respuesta, solo el sonido de la lluvia llegaba a cubrir todo tipo de sonido como el de los caballos.

No piensa seguir con esto, abandona a Merlín, al menos la lluvia le serviría de barrera, para retrasarlos un poco.

Se separan en breve, Merlín permanece apoyado en el árbol, alza su rostro para ser mojado completamente con la lluvia, se permite beber las gotas que resbalan y mueren en la comisura de sus labios. Y deja de hacerlo, al sentirse satisfecho, impulsando su cuerpo adelante, debe regresar al camino.

Ajeno a lo que podría acontecerle, una fecha cruzo el bosque, Merlín resbala en ese lapso, cae sobre su rodilla derecha y la siguiente flecha le llega directo.

―_Maldición.― brama de dolor―_Argh!

Su cuerpo reacciona, intensificando sus latidos del corazón. Su cerebro despierta por tercera vez en modo de alerta, gracias a la adrenalina.

En ese mismo instante el dolor es flagrante, intenso, ardiente. Evadirlas era el propósito. No podía creer que corriera con tan mala suerte ahora. Y esa flecha, clavada en su pierna.

Muerde la cara interna de su mejilla. Ignora palpitar de su sangre bombeando en sus oídos, solo siente el frio metálico cortando cada fibra muscular de su pierna. Permanece solo segundos allanada en su carne, rápidamente la retira. La desecha como cualquier basura para seguir corriendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

― ¡Merlin!-―

Es la voz de Arthur, pero no distingue de donde proviene. Concentrase era inútil, aun con todo lo que acontece, la pierna dejo de dolerle, quizás porque habría retirado la flecha, pero sabía que pronto comenzaría a sangrar. Eso no importa ahora.

― _¿Dónde está? Maldición!―piensa al ver a sus alrededores._

El estrepitoso sonido de la lluvia es tan molesto para sus oídos, gira en su sitio un par de veces, desorientado, y confuso.

― ¿Arthur?― pregunta incrédulo al ser tomado del brazo por una mano que salió detrás de una cortina lianas, al interior de ellas.

Detrás de esa especie de cortina se halla un escondite perfecto, podría apreciar desde el lugar las copas de todos los arboles que crecen a los alrededores y a pesar de aquella intensa lluvia, la vista es magnífica. Queda embelesado sin darse cuenta que al dar paso más…. y habría caído.

Arthur se ocupo de sujetarlo.

―¡Cuidado!

Era el final del camino, sus pies estaban en la última porción de suelo y lo demás era aire. Le dirige una mirada confusa

―Arth… ¿hm?― Le cubre con una mano la boca, sin darle tiempo de terminar de hablar. Con la mano libre hace señas con el dedo índice sobre sus labios, dando a entender que aguardase silencio.

Merlín asiente, entendiendo a la perfección y Arthur desliza la maño descansándola sobre su pecho del sirviente.

La lluvia se intensifica, bañando en gran medida sus rostros, sus ropas y las cadenas que le sujetan, se hacen más frías, al ser más frías laceran la piel de Merlín.

Escuchan quebrar y cortar con sus espadas el arbusto, pueden oírlo a pesar de la lluvia. Merlín se detiene a mirar bajo sus pies y el pequeño espacio de suelo y aquel vacio. La sensación se hace vertiginosa, puede sentirla en el estomago, en la punta de los dedos y en los vellos debajo de su nuca.

Pero no se deja vencer por el miedo, se tienta a mirar, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante, aunque a un principio Arthur intente impedírselo, lo hace, logrando ver una masa de agua, muy debajo de ellos. Calculando unos cien pies de altura, no exageraba si desde aquí podía contemplar una pequeña cascada, la cual filtraba a chorros bajo el suelo, seguramente era la vertiente del lugar. Se veía peligroso tanto que dedico a observa en otra parte.

Se encontró con la extraña mirada, con clara curiosidad y duda lo que había allí abajo.

― ¿No estarás pensando en saltar?―

― Tiene alguna otra idea Merlín

La pregunta valía más que una afirmación, lo suficiente para alimentarle las ganas de hacerlo. No hay necesidad de preguntarse entre ambos si saben nadar.

―A la cuenta de Tres…― indico muy decidido.

―Arthur es peligroso.― sin embargo ignora sus palabra, arroja la espada con una magnifica puntería al caer a la orilla de las aguas.

― No temas―

―Eso trato―

―Uno― toma del codo, para acercarlo― dos― lleva la mano a la altura de los omoplatos empujándolo al vacio juntamente con él, antes del tres.

Los gritos se oyen cerca provenientes de esa cortina de ramas y arbusto. Lo atraviesan justamente al verlo caer desde esa altura. Una caída libre bajo la lluvia sobre esas aguas que crecen a medida es difícil sobre vivir.

― No creo que lo logren― apuesta muy seguro.

― Los hemos perdido…―lamenta uno de los hombres.

―No estemos muy seguros― contradice un tercero, que acaba de estar de cuclillas barriendo el suelo con sus dedos. ― Uno va herido.

**Continuará**

N/A: Lamento mi tardanza, pero creo que no puedo lidiar bien mi tiempo. El trabajo y la universidad me tenían en apuros.

Gracias a los Fav´s, y Follow´s y

Espero sus review´s que esto me incentiva a seguir, cualquier crítica es bien recibida.


	5. Chapter 5

**Impossible**

**Parte 1**

**Capitulo 4**

Lanzarse desde un acantilado a las vertientes de esas aguas es una acción casi suicida, siendo bastante alto y riesgoso como para salir con vida. Pero situaciones extremas requieren medidas extremas.

Ambos se sueltan de las manos, dejandose caer en puntos equidistantes. Una verdadera caída libre sobre una gigantesca masa de agua que amortiguaría sus cuerpos. La distinta profundidad que atraviesan es por acorde al peso de sus cuerpos.

Dentro lidian recordando como nadar, aun principio bracean buscando una solución, morir ahogado no es el plan mientras contienen la respiración. Si bien podrían salir ahora mismo, su instinto les recuerda en mantenerse aun, solo un poco hasta hacerles creer que no volverían a salir nunca más. Sin embargo la escasez de oxigeno en sus pulmones es cada vez más urgente.

El primero en llegar a salir a la superficie con cierta dificultad por culpa de la carga pesada en sus muñecas, es Merlín. Exprimiendo sus ojos para poder ver a donde han llegado, nada inconscientemente al sentirse tan agradecido de haber sobrevivido a esa caída, mientras espera a flote, por alguna señal de Arthur y lo único que encuentra familiar es su pañoleta roja flotando.

Algo insta dentro en obligarlo regresar por él, no necesita pensarlo dos veces al dar una bocanada de aire, regresando a las profundidades.

A unos pocos metros Arthur emerge desde la orilla, luego de haber buceado para encontrarlo. Su primera necesidad llenarse del aire del que necesita. Cuando al fin lo logra, busca con encontrarse con Merlin, pero él no está, no lo siente por ningún lado, ve y encuentra su pañoleta roja flota cerca de la orilla, pero nada más.

No es momento para bromas, piensa. Pero no podía encontrar a Merlin, y el estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico, si algo le sucedía…

Arthur negó así mismo, para alejar esos pensamientos y continúo buscándolo

― ¡Merlin! ― Grita fuerte, tragando saliva para volver hacerlo― ¡Merlin! ― intenta de nuevo al no tener respuesta. ― ¡MERLIN! ― Cuando pierde la paciencia.

Si no hay respuesta solo quiere decir que Merlín aun no ha salido a la superficie, después de la caída.

"_Demonios"_

No, esto no puede estar pasando, el debía haber salido.

Bordea hasta la orilla, creyendo que lo encontraría allí, detrás de la enorme roca que forma parte de los bordes de los ríos. Pero no está, y esto provoca una punzada dentro.

Observa nuevamente detrás, girando a ambos lados, pero sin rastros. Vuelve a zambullirse hasta nadar a las profundidades. Únicamente piensa en llegar y nadar lo más rápido, sin impórtale el ardor que sufren sus ojos al tratar de ver a través de las aguas.

No lo ve que este flotando allí, tal vez debería ir un poco más a fondo, realmente espera no encontrarlo, es como si esperara a creer que salió y siguió su camino. El no pensar en que podría haber caído sobre unas rocas, o tal vez fue herido en el aire, es intocable. Porque le provocaba cierto miedo y peor creer que realmente le sucedió esto es demasiado como para soportarlo.

Jamás se perdonaría así mismo si llegara a pasarle algo, ni "Gaius" el mencionarlo en mente lo golpea dentro, debe alejar esos pensamientos mientras continua en su búsqueda, el miedo recorre su espina dorsal como veneno. Es irreal, el debía haber salido, quizás no lo vio en la superficie, quizás Merlín… pero recordar su pañoleta es una muy mala señal que no quiere aceptar.

No se puede pensar mientras buscas o bucea con tal de encontrarlo.

•.•.•.•

Al cerrar su ojos con cierta duda, busca mirar dentro de las aguas, gracias al uso de su magia Creyó que no lo lograría debido a las cadenas. Ver a Arthur buscándolo al igual que él, le da cierto alivio. Nada para llegar hasta donde el está, sin embargo algo llama su atención de bajo sus pies, al encontrar una espada que podría ser de mucha utilidad que el creer que sería de utilidad, cuando baja para ir por ella.

Pero ha olvidado algo, las cadenas en sus muñecas se extienden rozando las rocas que cubren las profundidades. Podría ser rápido para tomarla y nadar hasta la superficie, al momento que la toma la empuñadura, se siente exitoso en sostenerla y hacer lo siguiente.

Salir de una buena vez.

Es entonces que nota un ligero problema en su mano izquierda, cuando la mueve hacia adelante, reteniéndolo allí mismo.

Todo porque la cadena se atolla en un espacio que forman las rocas y Merlín hace demasiada fuerza para liberarse y olvida por un segundo que debe retener el aire, siendo tarde para cerrar la boca luego de tragar un poco de agua.

Si se desesperaba podría ser peor, pero está asustado que detrás de su mente le pide un hechizo, pero no puede, simplemente no puede.

Pensar en un momento así es imposible. Su necesidad crece al igual que su desesperación, mientras jala con fuerza creyendo que se liberaría, sin embargo no es suficiente, cuando ve la segunda cadena también se atolla. Ya no piensa, su cuerpo reacciona al moverse frenéticamente tras entrar en pánico.

De pronto lo pierde poco a poco, y ya no puede más.

•.•.•.•

En las profundidades ve algo meciéndose debido al movimiento ondas que recrea el movimiento de las aguas, en este instante se apresura por llegar hasta allá ignorando lo que podría ser. Quizás no lo sea, lo que esté pensando pero a medida que se acerca, un presentimiento toca algo dentro.

Va acercándose y descubre que es un cuerpo, y aun más alarmante al reconocerlo. "Oh Santo cielo" ve como las burbujas de aire van saliendo plausiblemente de sus labios. Solo espera que no sea demasiado tarde.

Lo escudriña en breve, sosteniendo el rostro de Merlín, sus largas pestañas ocultan como cortinas la señal de vida en sus ojos, pero puede sentirlo, el aun continua con vida

Necesita sacarlo de inmediato.

Nada para situarse detrás de su siervo y tomarlo para halarlo arriba, pero no lo obtiene. No se trata del peso de Merlín, existe algo que lo impide.

Había olvidado que estaban allí. Busca rápidamente el problema en el extremo de las cadenas, moviendo la roca pesada y con la ayuda de una espada que justamente hallo cerca, el cuerpo se elevo al ser liberado y Arthur aprovecho para salir de una buena vez.

Los dos cuerpos emergen, Arthur no suelta el cuerpo de su siervo hasta llegar a la orilla más cercana. Al salir con él, delante suyo con una mano sobre su pecho, dejándose caer solo unos según dos por el cansancio.

No podía desaprovechar el tiempo, si Merlín no regresa de la inconsciencia luego de haberlo sacado. Por lo que temía lo peor. Sin preámbulos lo recuesta sobre sus piernas mirando el cuerpo sin saber qué hacer, lo siente tibio pero no es suficiente.

Los dos llevan sus ropas adheridas a sus cuerpos como segunda piel, Arthur odia esa incomodidad en medio de su desesperación, no lo deja moverse con libertad. Se limpia la frente para barrer las gotas de agua, que caen sobre el rostro de su sirviente.

No tiene idea que hacer primero, lleva una mano temblorosa sobre el cuello, provocando una leve sensación de alivio, al sentir un pulso débil, pero esperanzador.

Lo siguiente es preocupante, no ve que su torso se mueva en subidas ni bajadas. Él no está respirando. El no lo hace y eso es alarmante.

El miedo es tanto, que comienza a quemarlo por dentro precipitadamente. Respira hondamente para tranquilizarse, llevando sus manos rápidamente por debajo de su espalda, sin importándole el hecho de ser lastimadas por las pequeñas piedras, solo para poder sentir su respiración.

No hay nada.

Pronto se ve obligado en recostarlo en la orilla para posicionarse a su lado de rodillas, buscando una manera de que Merlín vuelva respirar. Comienza a despojarle la ropa que siempre usa para resguardase del clima hostil, desprende la tela de su camisa para tener mayor visibilidad de sus costillas y poner oído sobre su torso.

El no respira.

Y es real, apenas puede aceptar lo que ocurre cuando sus latidos están presentes pero es cada vez más débiles. Sabe que el tiempo es crucial, si no quiere que quede con secuelas. Sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse, exhalando el aire, olvidando respirar por la conmoción de verlo en ese estado.

Es seguro que el agua esta detenida cerca de sus pulmones, y el no poder hacer algo para ayudarlo, lo desespera, los segundos y minutos que pasan son valiosos.

Sacude su cuerpo buscando la manera de despertarlo, lo levanta tomando su cuerpo para tenerlo por detrás de la cintura y comprimir su estomago.

Pero no hay respuesta.

La piel de Merlín se torna pálida y el calor disminuye de su cuerpo. La culpa lo invade, pero no se da por vencido, busca oír sus latidos nuevamente y en ese momento se congela.

― ¡NO!

Regresa hacer lo mismo, verificando.

No lo escucha más, a Arthur se le se seca la garganta, su autocontrol lo traiciona, y comienza temblar preso del pánico.

― ¡No!

¿Pero qué más puede hacer? Nunca fue entrenado para algo así, podía siquiera tratar heridas cortantes, pero ninguna maniobra, no hay nada, y por primera vez, se siente inútil.

Sosteniéndolo de de frente, sobre sus hombros inicia a gritarle.

― ¡Merlín! ― Le grita dándole cachetadas al rostro.

― ¡Merlín! ¡Merlín! ¡Vamos! ¡Despierta! ¡Inútil!―como si eso diera resultado.

Es su culpa, eso se dice dentro de él, fue su idea el salir de Camelot, en traerlo a pasar un tiempo, en buscar una excusa para cruzar estos bosques, todo para arreglar sus diferencias.

Él lo expuso.

Nunca cayó en cuenta que podría acabar así. Que perdería a su sirviente, a su amigo, a su mejor amigo.

― ¡NO! ¡MERLIN! ¡Maldición, Despierta! ¿Quién va a pulir mi armadura? ― golpea su cuerpo, golpea cada vez que suelta cada palabra, al borde de la desesperación― ¡Merlín! ¡Idiota!

Arthur se siente solo, completamente solo. Pero solo es su imaginación, no debe dejarse engañar por el miedo.

― ¡DESPIERTA! ―Golpea sobre sus costillas, le reclamándoles, hasta quedarse sin aire.

― ¡Maltita sea Merlín! ¡No puedes morir! ¡Obedéceme! ― se queda sin aliento, con el nudo formándose en su garganta. La rabia, la culpa dentro, naciendo, punzándolo, lleva a golpear una vez más― ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Te daré un día libre! ¡MERLIN!

― ¡NO! ― El golpe pega justamente al centro de su peso. Arthur siente que ya no puede más.

Bajo ese miedo, siente que lo ha perdido.

El cuerpo de Merlín comenzó a convulsionarse debajo de él, y cree que es lo último, pero viéndole hacer un segundo sus esperanzas regresan.

Los labios se abren girando la cabeza para eliminar un líquido amarillo. De inmediato lo ayuda, acomodándolo para ponerlo de costado y vomite toda el agua.

Arthur trata de tranquilizarlo.

― Merlin ¡Estoy aquí!― Merlin se remueve extremadamente ansioso por volver a respirar, jadeando con dolor y necesitado de aire. Su torax no deja de expandirse y relajarse exageradamente. Le toma un tiempo, el recobrar la respiración y tranquilizarse.

Tose muchas veces para deshacerse del liquido, necesita alejarse de Arthur para buscar su propio espacio, pero al hacerlo no se dio que esta tan débil como para sostener su propio peso, de rodillas y apoyándose con ambos brazos para no caer. Se siente patético, jamás pensó que podría llegar a morir.

El príncipe contiene sus ganas de abrazarlo y alegrarse de que este vivo.

― ¿Estás bien? ― No sabe qué decir en un momento como este. De hecho la pregunta es bastante estúpida.

―Sí. Gracias por preguntar. No todos… ―carraspea una vez más―regresan a la vida muy seguido.

― Sabia que no morirías. ― alego orgulloso.

― Claro, por qué no le conviene a tu conciencia

No entiende que trata de decirle, pero se ve molesto.

―No es la forma que deberías dirigirte a mí.

― ¡Oh Alteza! Muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.

― ¡Qué demonios! ― lo alcanza tomándole del brazo.

―Si pronto regresare a mi funciones…os diría gracias por nada.

― ¡Podrías bajarle a tu hostilidad!. ― No entiende porque su reacción. Aun detrás de todo lo sucedido solo puede ver que se trate por ese hecho.

Merlín abrió la boca para contestar pero la cerró de nuevo, estaba tan molesto, y no entendía porque en estos momentos. Solo dedico a acomodarse la ropa para cubrirse el torso y masajearse sobre esa zona. Mostrándose un poco ofendido por ello se pone de pie, sin embargo en ese momento ve la mano ofreciéndose para ayudarlo.

Rechaza de inmediato, y como tal se tambalea un poco quedando ede pie y seguidamente alejarse de él.

― Realmente me preocupo por ti. ― Toca su hombro para llamar su atención― Aunque no lo creas. ― Le dice casi en un susurro. Era cierto porque hace poco vivió el peor momento, costándole creer que casi lo perdía.

―No sabía que te preocuparas por mí ― lo dice sintiendose perturbado, no desando a voltear a verle. Aquello lo hizo estremecer. Sin embargo debía mostrarle lo contrario, algo que el siempre hace con él.

― Lo digo enserio Merlin. Es tan difícil de entender.

― ¡No! Solo que no se oye a diario algo como eso. Viniendo de ti. Cualquiera lo tomaría como una broma. ― responde, aun con los ojos fijos en el suelo

No entiende porque sigue molesto. Porque no lo deja y ya.

―Lo siento. ― Sabia que si lo decía, sería algo exclusivo.

De hecho no se equivocaba, los pasos de Merlin se detuvieron, congelándose sobre su sitio.

― Tu "Lo siento" díselo a mi madre. Es a Ella quien pierde a su único hijo…― respondió de manera fría mientras se distanciaba de él.

Y Arthur se quedo allí, porque lo que acaba de escuchar no solo lo hirió sino que lo hizo hervir de rabia, porque no comprendía su maldito enojo.

.•.•.•

En el transcurso de las horas, ellos no hicieron otra cosa más que caminar. Arthur se detuvo y señalo un par de veces mientras Merlín lo seguía como un cachorro.

Y por su parte esta callado, tratando de ignorar el frio que siente por dentro, un frio que no lo deja en paz. Mientras atraviesan el bosque, con cuestas y subidas, como siempre. Como es y será un bosque, como si el suelo estuviera accidentando con tantos baches, cuando pierde poco a poco sangre, deslizándose lentamente entre la ropa. Claro que Arthur no lo ve, estando adelante ocupado en buscar una salida.

Sus ojos registran todo a su paso y recae sobre la nuca esperando el apoyo que necesita, porque siente que no puede más. Luego de recordar la herida profunda en su pierna, la cual duele como la mordida de un animal.

Sabe que si no busca una planta antes, no podrá lidiar con los síntomas de una grave infección que se ve venir en las próximas horas. Y como sus peticiones fueran escuchadas al cielo, Arthur detiene su caminar, volteado para regresar por él. Ambos se miran esperando la reacción del otro. Lo que extraña pero luego descubre que por el sonido de mil pájaros volando, se trate del rio detrás de esa maleza.

De nuevo ese silencio entre ello y el sonido del bosque de fondo. Arthur cree que su enojo se le ha pasado, al verlo recolectar una especie de plantas con flores blancas.

Es lo más ridículo que haya visto, en todas su facetas. Y a pesar de quedándose viéndolo por un buen rato, Merlin ya se había dado cuenta.

Así que cambia expresión de su rostro.

― No es el momento para recoger flores, Merlin.― tras escucharle aquello, opto por guardarse un insulto y permanecer ocupado cuando termina de recortar las últimas flores.

― ¡OH! Es una pena, se lo había prometido…―soltó al final, con una voz fingida y un gesto decepción. Quizás debió gradárselo, pero la cara de fastidio de Arthur valió la pena.

•.•.•.•

La noche estaba cerca y con este único pensamiento alejo la preocupación latente que llevaban sobre sus hombros. No hubo ningún percance, ni la sensación de ser perseguidos por ellos.

Camelot estaba a una mañana de caminata. Así que la mejor opción sería buscar un refugio para pasar la noche, por lo pronto lo única opción al alcance es una abertura en el suelo formado bajo las raíces de un gran árbol, era eso o acampar a la intemperie y ser un blanco fácil.

― Podríamos subir y dormir en una de esas ramas― añade como si supiera que estaba pensando. Arthur voltea sorprendido al escuchar que le dirige las palabras.

― Esa es tu idea. ― Porque tiene que ser tan severo con él. Ni el hecho de que acaba de arruinar el momento. ― Bueno, podría ser, pero una cueva sería mejor. ― solo espera que no sea tarde y Merlin se haya ofendido, pero el sirviente parece no notarlo.

Quizas podría aparentar que estaba bien, que no estuviera cansado, pero el siguiente paso que dio se desplomo al suelo.

Arthur solo llego a oir el peso muerto cayendo al suelo de un solo golpe. No iba a voltear porque pensó que tal vez se había tropezado, pero el no oir una queja lo alarmo.

Y estaba allí boca abajo, inmóvil.

Corrió hasta el, pasando una mano sobre su cuello, observando cómo tenía los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta dejando escapar el aire, mientras exhalaba ruidosamente.

Para Arthur, él se ve muy cansado, y no es de menos luego que recorrieran kilómetros con el estomago vacio.

Fue entonces que opto por cargarlo y llevarlo hasta aquel lugar debajo de las raíces, que abrían un gran hueco en la tierra, al menos no pasaría tanto frio.

Media hora de silencio, Arthur sentía a Merlín temblar y sus dientes a castañear a causa del frio. Debía buscar la forma de mantenerlo cálido, pero la idea de realizar una fogata, podría ser riesgoso. Aun estaba bajo zona de riesgo.

La única manera era… compartir la temperatura corporal. Trago saliva, no es que le resultara morboso hacerlo, solo que era inapropiado siendo un príncipe y él un siervo, pero en una situación así, el estatus social no importa.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se recostó detrás de él, ambos de espalda. Esperando por el sueño cayera sobre el también.

**Continuará**

N/A: hola a todos, esto realmente podría ser largo, pero como fueron tan gentiles con los follows, debía actualizar.

Muy pronto me veré desocupada, así que no demorare mucho.

1: Este capi no fue veteado.

2: disculpas si encuentran algún error ortográfico.


	6. Chapter 6

**Impossible**

**Parte I**

**Capitulo 5**

Solo había transcurrido algunas horas. Y el silencio de la noche pasaba por sus cuerpos, como manto. Arthur oía murmullos detrás de sus sueños, llamándolo por su nombre, desde algún punto del bosque. Lo despiertan agitado y paranoico, con el pulso acelerado, mirando lado a lado, sin existir nada a su alrededor.

Solo ha sido su imaginación, un mal sueño. Últimamente los acontecimientos lo tienen susceptible.

Se acerca hasta a su sirviente a pesar de la oscuridad, logra situarlo palmeando alrededor suyo. Esta allí. Tal cual, en la misma posición, recostado de lado dándole la espalda.

Lo siente caliente, con pequeñas gotas en la frente.

Esto es alarmante para él, hace poco no se veía enfermo, sólo cansado. Cielos, olvida que Merlin es de los que siempre se quedan callados. Comprueba por segunda vez atreviéndose a tocar la piel visible de su cuello.

Oye quejarse ante ese contacto, los retira luego de sentir la ardiente piel. Es fiebre. Esto no pinta nada bien, sus respiraciones son rápidas, incluso gracias al silencio, puede oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

No lo veía venir.

El murmuro inteligible bajo la fiebre, temblando involuntariamente ante sus ojos y bañado en sudor. Con pequeñas sacudidas que su delgado cuerpo resiste, con los brazos contraídos sobre su pecho. En una posición fetal.

Puede verlo gracias a la luz de la luna, la cual se filtra en pequeños momentos, por las largas nubes la cubren pasajeramente.

Toca su frente, posa su mano sobre su torso para cambiarlo de posición. Toma su abrigo doblándolo para colocarlo como almohada, y retira aquella tela roja de su cuello. De esta manera aligera su vestimenta para mitigar el calor que sufre con la brisa entrante.

Era imposible, niego para sí mismo, que no lograran escapar de esta pesadilla. Cada vez que creen salir de ello, resbalan.

Es como un mensaje que trata de darle el destino, tal cual cómo interpreta su sirviente. No lo había pensado hasta ahora. Pero realmente le importa y aunque intentara creer es solo por humanidad, porque bien… podría dejarlo a aquí a su suerte, o conseguir otro sirviente, como haría su padre.

Y sería engañarse así mismo. Porque no se puede olvidar algo que llego a quitarte el aliento y paralizar tu corazón unos segundos, mientras lo veía en peligro. No podía soportar la idea de perderlo y la rabia naciente cuando intentaron tocarlo de manera inapropiada. Y dolía… verlo en ese estado, sabiendo que era culpable.

Es su amigo. Y aunque no estaría bien visto. Hoy, no, no le importaba en absoluto. Esto no era lo que le habían enseñado, era ridículo. Pero verlo allí, y esa horrible sensación que no desparecerá a menos que, pueda verlo a salvo y lejos de aquí.

Mientras el tiempo transcurre el piensa en una promesa, que si salen de esta, cuidaría mejor de él. No por Gaius, ni por Hunith, si no para no volver a experimentar todo esto, otra vez.

La ansiedad comienza a morderlo por dentro. El no quiere solo sentarse y esperar. Pero que más puede hacer. Retrocede para separarse de él, apoyando su espalda contra la corteza. Creando su propio espacio, permaneciendo sentado hasta la espera del amanecer. Lucha con no caer en brazos de Morfeo.

Las horas pasan y el lleva los ojos cerrados pero pendiente de su amigo. Merlín trata de despertar, llamando a Gaius entre sueños, nombrando a su madre, a Gwen y por último a él.

Vuelve a llamarlo, con voz temblorosa.

El reacciona de inmediato. Tomándolo del rostro y levantándolo un poco.

Eso lo asusta un poco, escapando de las manos que lo sujetan, creyendo que es otra pesadilla. Arthur lo tranquiliza. ― ¡Mer..! Despierta.

― ¿Arthur?― reacciona al reconocer su voz, abriendo sus ojos.

―Tranquilo. Tienes fiebre. ― Le avisa de pronto. Ya que parece que no se ha dado cuenta, de porque se siente tan mal.

Bajo aquel escrutinio Merlín busca recordar donde guardo aquello. Sabía que tendría que necesitarlo. Su mano vaga hasta sus bolsillos del pantalón, extrayendo un paquete envuelto en una hoja. Sin decir nada, se lo entrega en sus manos. Arthur recibe mirándolo extraño, provocando un sobre salto a su corazón por miedo a lo que encontraría en el. Por fortuna hallo una planta con pequeñas flores.

Antes de que preguntara que significaba, Merlin levanto la mirada.

― Esto me ayudara. ― Le dice, dejándolo boquiabierto. No esperaba esto. Así que después de todo… después de haberse burlado por recoger flores de bosque, vio que fue estúpido. Además que sabía lo que le sucedería. ¿Porque demonios no se lo dijo antes?

Miro la planta, sin saber qué hacer con ella.

― Necesitas agua y tritúralas con una roca. La savia ayudara a bajar la fiebre.

Dudo unos minutos, apartando la mirada, recordando donde podría conseguir agua. Aun estaba a oscuras, pero valía la pena el riesgo.

Antes que se apartara de él, siente que le sujeta de sus ropas.

― Puedo esperar. Deja que amanezca primero.

― No. Es solo que…

― ¡Hey! Estaré bien. No iré a ningún lado de todos modos. Bueno no creo que vaya muy lejos, supongo.

Arthur sonrió ante su comentario.

― Vale. Regresare pronto. ― Le dijo, antes de salir corriendo.

Solo era cuestión esperar, a que graduara a tonos claros el cielo, en los próximos minutos. Durante la búsqueda del rio.

Resbala tantas veces en el camino, por culpa del escabroso bosque y del dolor en sus pies. Cuando encuentra el río aun esta oscuro. ¿Por qué preocuparse? Llegaría el amanecer de todos modos.

Escucha como el sonido de las aguas, fueran un arrullo de cuna y como la brisa fría toca su rostro, para acariciarlo. Instándolo a correr hasta la orilla. Estando allí con la intranquilidad que lo embarga en cada momento, deja que se vaya por algunos minutos.

Se pone de cuclillas estirando su cuerpo para tocar el agua. Es gracioso cuando mira sujetando la prenda roja, que ha sobrevivido más que ellos mismo en estos días.

Mira vagamente todo a su alrededor, para sentirse seguro en bajar la cabeza para llenar la hoja elaborada como cuenco para retener agua, asentándola sobre la embebida tela roja en forma de nido.

Ante la quietud del bosque, enmascarando a cualquier depredador y eso es latente. Cuando de pronto un fuerte viento mueve las copas de los árboles.

Un centenar de aves salen volando. Gritando despavoridas.

Velozmente pasa su mirada hacia ellas.

En el momento que regresa su mirada al rio, ve una enorme sombra negra, en medio del río.

La sorpresa pega como susto, dejándose caer hacia atrás.

Toma rápidamente sus cosas, e impulsándose para correr. Parece una horrible pesadilla .

Corre sin importarle si la presencia oscura este o no detrás suyo. Arthur se desplazaba huyendo a pasos agigantados y con una velocidad casi sobrehumana. Dejando sólo ramas rotas a su paso.

Porque luego de ver y reconocer al personaje en el río, tuvo miles de razones para pensar que su objetivo es exclusivamente su sirviente.

Mientras corre, reza por Merlín, con la adrenalina circulando en sus venas.

Esquiva todo tipo de obstáculos en su camino. Imprevistamente reaparece de frente.

Resbalando barre con las hojas secas para frenar su velocidad e ir por otro lado.

―Arthur Pendragon. No volvemos a ver― Lo detiene con voz gutural que haría temblar a un niño.

Voltea para encararlo. El se acerca lentamente, intimidándolo como una bestia, mostrándose peligroso sin portar arma alguna. Está claro que confía en algo. Que mas podría ser. Magia.

El conserva la mirada, demostrándole que no le tiene miedo.

A pesar de que su cuerpo responde contrariamente ante esa amenaza. Retrocede más y más.

― Prometo no hacerte daño― Se acerca de forma lenta. Y eso no es creíble.

Por la forma de su cuerpo, monstruosamente descomunal, que ni aun toda esa capa negra llega a disimular. Esta tan seguro que se trata del mismo ser que encaro a Merlín.

― Vamos... ― Era un paso más, para acorralarlo contra el tronco de un árbol―Solo quiero que me digas donde está tu sirviente. ―se lo pide con fingida paciencia.

Arthur mira a los lados buscando con que defenderse. Ni siquiera puede huir fácilmente estando acorralado. Y cree que mientras el está confrontando su propio peligro, Merlín también lo está.

― Si no vas a decírmelo. Lo hare por mi cuenta. ― Le advirtió, apartándose de él.

Tan solo lo vio como una oportunidad para escapar, aunque por dentro sospechara en una trampa.

El hombre regresa su vista, viéndolo huir. Solo movió una mano sin decir nada, creando una fuerza unidireccional contra el cuerpo de Arthur, empujándolo lejos, rompiendo algunas ramas con su cuerpo.

― ¡Hm! ― Se burla al verlo tirado en el suelo. ― Que se siente. ¿No poder defenderse?―

El golpe lo deja aturdido no le da tiempo para huir de las manos de aquel brujo. Su cabeza duele.

Y como va acercándose paulatinamente, teme abrir los ojos y encontrarse cara a cara.

No dice ninguna palabra, aparte de emitir algunos quejidos.

― Vamos no vas a decir algo― comenzó protestar a su lado. ― No puedo creer que tengas miedo.

― No te tengo miedo― escupe con rabia ante la provocación.

― Pues deberías. ¿Bueno, en realidad si dices donde está tu sirviente?…podría cambiar las cosas. ― No puede creer lo que está exigiendo, e incluso negociando su vida, a cambio de Merlín. Solo por la de Merlin.

―Es solo un sirviente...que puede ser tan importante para tenerlo. ― le mira fijamente.

― Importante. ¿Además de quien se dice que es un bueno para nada? ― Esto se sintió como una dura estocada en el costado. ― ¡No lo creo!

―Tampoco entiendo porque tú, también lo quieras.

―No lo pongas difícil Pendraron. ¿Dime tan solo, donde esta? ― Le grita perdiendo la paciencia con él. Provocando que Arthur se burlara de ello.

―Eres un brujo. ¿Dímelo tú?.

―Crees que no habría hecho eso primero. Lo último que se,…es que esta herido. ¿No es así?― Arthur retrocedió confundido. Esa era la reacción esperada a su cometido y sonríe satisfecho al verlo de esa manera.

Bruscamente lo toma del cuello, para mirarle cabreado.―Déjate de rodeos y dime donde está. ― amenazada con tanta ira, lleno en los ojos al perder los estribos. Arthur siente que se le sierra garganta. Necesita un plan. Una mentira.

Apenas logra articular y hacer que se escuche un " Vale, bien".

Al oírle lo suelta dándole algunos para darle tiempo.

Cuando al fin logra su respiración a la normalidad, ponerse de pie no fue fácil. Camina tambaleándose hasta conseguir la marcha adecuada, no puede evitar sentirse nervioso, estando delante de él para guiarle el camino.

Le siguió en silencio. Pendiente ante cualquier artimaña por su parte.

Solo restaba unos árboles más, el camino llega al lugar más espeso del bosque, bajado algunos relieves hasta situarse a la parte más decrecida. Al llegar le señaló el lugar.

El sitio parecía ser un hoyo profundo debajo las raíces de un gran árbol. Duda por el lugar que el muchacho podría estar allí escondido. Solo podría tratarse de una trampa.

― Ve por él― le ordeno. Arthur lo venía venir, llevaba pensando en dos opciones, no tan seguro de la segunda, rezo como nunca a medida que se acerca hasta él. No iba a entregarlo, con cautela llego hasta el hoyo, agachado la cabeza y el cuerpo, hasta estar de rodillas a un costado, lo miro.

Se veía bastante igual que antes. Muy enfermo.

Lo calmo, mientras toma su cuerpo.―Ya estoy aquí ¡Merlín! ― Procuro que su voz se oyera tranquila y serena.

― ¿Gaius? Tengo...sed― suplica adormilado. ―

―Soy yo. Arthur. Vamos, necesito que aguantes un poco más― Toma uno a uno de sus brazos y sin tomarme demasiado tiempo. Lo carga dentro del lugar en brazos. Su mente no piensa muy bien lo siguiente que va hacer al mirar determinadamente su objetivo.

Fue anoche que encontró la depresión sobre aquella pared de corteza y el suelo. Estaba seguro que el lugar era una antigua madriguera de algún animal enorme.

No lo pensó dos veces para huir a través de él, llevando consigo a Merlín, el lugar apenas tiene iluminación, sus piernas chocan con raíces, pero evita caer. Debe apresurarse, antes de que se dé cuenta de su cometido.

Pronto oyó como un estruendo se manifestaba, haciendo vibrar la tierra. Sin duda es un brujo poderoso. En cualquier momento daría con ellos, si no se apresura.

El canal se hace espacioso, la luz se filtra atreves de pequeños hoyos en el subsuelo lo que significaba el final del recorrido. No están a salvo aun, necesitan salir y quizás exponerse. Ante eso encontró el espacio perfecto, da un vistazo. Costaba creer que su cuerpo aguantara semejante presión. Sin mirar atrás comenzó a correr, resbalando incontables veces mientras surca el bosque. Sabía que lo mejor era correr hacia la frontera con Camelot.

Pero el problema es que debe recordarlo, bajo presión.

Merlin abre los ojos y los cierra inmediatamente luego que la luz le diera de golpe.

― ¿Estamos huyendo otra vez? o ¿es solo un mal sueño?― pregunta.

Arthur no se detuvo por eso. Bien, cualquiera despertaría con tanto movimiento y ramas golpeándose a cada paso.

― Espero que sí. Merlin. Sin embargo es una pesadilla

―Ellos no se cansan―

― No te preocupes. Es solo uno.

― El tiene magia. ¿No es verdad?

― Te digo que no te preocupes. Tenemos ventaja.

―Arthur detente! ― demandó alzando la voz en un tono agudo y tan desesperado. Se detuvo. Lo hizo porque necesitaba al menos un respiro

― Ba-ja-me.. Porfavor.

No consiguió que lo Hiciera de inmediato. Dudo un poco pero volvió a pedírselo con un "porfavor" lo hizo creyendo que se debía al dolor.

Merlyn tocó el suelo con sus pies. Mirando de lado a lado. En busca de algo, el podía sentirlo, estas seguro que es aquí el lugar que una vez piso. Era su única opción.

―Vamos por allí. - Señaló para él.

― ¿Estás loco? ― le grito molesto. No era su culpa que comenzará a desvariar por culpa de la fiebre. ― ¿eres idiota o qué? ―claro que los insultos vienen a deshora pero no podía evitar no enfadarse.

― No te estoy pidiendo que regresar y que nos de alcance. Hay una cueva por allí. No podrá encontrarnos. ― Lo miro unos segundos― Te lo aseguro.

No tenia mas, nada costaba intentarlo.

―ya lo veras― Se dijo separándose de él para ir por su cuenta. Necesitaba mostrarle algo que a simple vista no lo es. El príncipe se movió para ir detrás de él, lo hizo por dos cosas, en realidad para anticiparse si el llegará a caer, a pesar de mostrarse recuperado, sabe que trata de engañarlo.

― ¿Como encontraste este lugar? ― quiso saber, caminado detrás de él y viéndolo cojear.

― Yo…solo lo encontré…― Es fácil mentir, pero idear una buena mentira a costa de una fiebre, no ayuda, es más, cada paso que da siente que no podrá sostenerse.

―No me dice mucho. ¿Quiero la verdad Merlín? ― quiso saber al ver que vacila con su respuesta.

Pero Merlin no sabe que va decirle. Siente tantas ganas en huir hacia la verdad, y si lo hace, no sabe que realmente vaya a suceder.

― La vez que salve tu real trasero. Bueno son tantas que ya perdí la cuenta. ― Arthur continúa caminando, sin importarle en la forma que Merlín se dirige. Finalmente llegaron a un lugar, jamás había vistan tanta cantidad de cristales acuñados a las rocas, y la luz que atraviesan creaba majestuosos colores, comprendió que hasta que llegarían, Merlin comenzó a bajar la cabeza y a cerrar los ojos, estando cerca de una de las paredes, evitando cualquier contacto con ellas.

― ¿Qué lugar es este? ― Exigió saber mirando sin detenerse todo a su alrededor.

―Recuerdas el cristal de Neahtid. El que tuve que cuidar. El cristal fue extraído de aquí. ― Responde cansado, sin querer levantar la mirada.

Arthur rápidamente llego a pensar en la magia y asociándolo con el hombre. Antes de que llegara a gritarle por lo estúpido de su parte.

― El no va encontrarnos aquí. Por ser mágico. Nadie ha venido antes excepto nosotros. ― Puntualizo.

― ¿Cómo lo sabes? ― Comenzaba a sospechar. Arthur no puede evitar precipitarse ante la mención de magia, o cualquiera que estuviera asociado a ella. Además de lo insoportable que sería si el llegara a pensar de una manera inadecuada.

― Me lo dijo Gaius. Le conté del lugar, por los cristales…― Se explico mejor para a darle a entender que fue de forma casual hallar el lugar. ― Soy afortunado de encontrar esta cueva. ¿No? ― contesta con alegría. Respuesta que no agradaría en nada, solo por decirse casi "soy bendecido"

― Sabes que odio la magia. No te llames afortunado― dijo con un repentino filo de enfado en su voz.

Merlín solo guardo silencio.

― Cuando regresemos. Mandare a primera hora, destruir la entrada. Debemos…

― No te preocupes… ―interrumpió―hay una fuerza que cuida de este… lu-gar ― Su voz se iba con cada respiración, es notorio que empeoraba.

― ¿Estás bien? ―Pregunta tonta. Su cabeza se inclina hacia adelante dejándose llevar por el sueño. Arthur lo detuvo antes de que cayera de lado. Una vez más la realidad golpeaba duro contra su corazón. La fiebre aumenta y su cuerpo arde perdiendo agua.

― En verdad nunca me había sentido tan bien. ― Arthur mira con severidad, no por decirle aquello. Era por la herida oculta en su pierna. Espero que se lo contara, sin embargo aun no se ha quejado de ella. ― ¿Qué? ― Se pregunto a ver que lo miraba enfadado por algo.

― Porque no me lo contaste. ― volvió a regañarle. Toma su pierna remangando la ropa del pantalón. ― ¡Demonios!

La herida se veía bastante infectada, aun con el objeto corto punzante, con parte del astil, y la punta enterrada en la carne. Merlín lo miro avergonzado por esto ante eso.

Las manos de Arthur están por retirarla tomando del resto del astil…

― ¡No! ― grito para detenerlo.

― ¿Por qué? No lo ves…

― Gaius… el dijo, el me enseño que no es prudente. No podrías detener la hemorragia, si llegara a ocurrir.

― Esta bien…Solo no te duermas por favor.

•.•.•.•

A las afueras una patrulla de capas rojas cruza la frontera. Buscando desesperadamente al príncipe de Camelot. Al frente los guía Sir León. Presiente que si toma aquel camino, daría con ellos.

A diferencia de los otros que buscan ir por otro lado.

― Sir León. No creo que los encontremos. Además ya los buscamos antes por esa zona.

― Concuerdo con la idea, lo mejor es ir al oeste.

― Ya van tres días. El podría estar cerca, tal vez herido en alguna parte.

Salió de ellos dando la vuelta para ir por su cuenta, solo un par de hombres disiden acompañarlo.

El sonido de los caballos vibra por el suelo, llegando a oídos de Arthur. Al principio creyó que fuera solo su imaginación, por el cansancio y el deseo de regresar a casa.

Cuando el sonido se hizo notorio y oye su nombre, reconoce inmediatamente la voz de Sir León. Salió de la cueva respondiendo al llamado, gritando por ellos.

Tan pronto aquellos caballos trotaron veloz mente, Sir León bajo mostrándose aliviado al verlo. Arthur se via preocupado, cansado en el tino de su voz al decirle.

―Estoy bien, pero…

Al saberlo ambos se hicieron cargo de sacarlo con sumo cuidado, y ponerlo sobre el lomo del caballo. Ahora de camino a casa compartiendo el mismo caballo, regresan a Camelot.

A pesar de todas las pesadillas vividas, un buen baño caliente y unos días quizás con el tiempo las olvidarían. Aunque por otro lado Merlin necesitaría algunos días más para recuperarse.

•.•.•.•

Observando a la distancia, la pequeña ventana donde entra los rayos de luz. Es tan conocida, la había visto antes…en la sala de Gaius seguido de los estantes de libros y el aroma a hierbas medicinales, y plantas. No recordaba bien como había llegado ni lo que le había sucedido.

Desorientado en medio del silencio. No oía a nadie girando a su alrededor. Se siente extraño, no siente su cuerpo y tiene miedo en hacerlo. Solo para estar en un lugar como este, tendría que estar herido.

― Estas despierto― escucha la voz de Arthur a un lado de su cabeza― Estas bien― le pregunta aliviado y feliz.

De pronto siente que su cuerpo despierta ya, con rastro de un peso sobre su pecho.

― Por supuesto. Aun tengo sed. ― responde divertido.

Merlín se arrepiente de inmediato, por el cambio repentino en Arthur, está claro que no quiere hablar de lo ocurrido. Así que solo sonríe.

― Se a que viene esa sonrisa. ― Merlín le miro sin entender ― ¿Quieres un día libre? ― pregunto divertido.

― ¿Cómo… leíste mi mente? ― Silencia unos segundo, fingiendo estar preocupado― pero…― el silencio le costó que Arthur cambiara de semblante una vez más― Creo que necesitare más… que un solo dia.

Arthur sintió que iba a darle un tic en el ojo izquierdo. Provocando que comenzara a reírse silenciosamente.

― No es divertido. Que te diviertas a mi costa. Ni lo vayas hacer con Gaius, el también está preocupado.

― ¿Cómo crees? ¡El no me tiene tan paciencia como tú!

― No tientes tu suerte Merlín. ― Señala con el dedo, se contiene con darle un pequeño golpe en la cabeza― Recuerda que eres mi siervo y no permitiré que me hables de esa forma.

Merlin esbozo una sonrisa de lo más divertida por verlo en esa situación.

― ¿Cómo te cabreas con facilidad? ― dijo acercándose para provocarle.

― ¿Qué no era? ¿qué te tenia paciencia? ― aborda también, pero esta vez colocando su rostro por encima de Merlin, para intimidarlo.

Estando tan cerca, ambos hacen duelo de miradas, con el ceño fruncido, pero Merlin siempre tiene un as bajo la marga, su gesto de fastidio es una mala imitación, es mas burlesca, cualquier que lo viera provocaría un estallido de risas. Y Arthur trata de resistirse, no sabe cuantos segundos van así.

De pronto la puerta se abre de golpe, Gaius entra atreves de ella con una alforja sobre los hombros, rompiendo con el ambiente.

Merlin y Arthur se separan como acto reflejo.

― ¿Qué… ― No sabe lo que acaba de interrumpir, pero ver a su pupilo despierto al fin, le trajo felicidad. Olvidando aquello. Acercándose para estar un momento a solas.

Arthur sale discretamente, no necesitaba dar explicaciones.

Gaius no dijo nada después de eso.

Poco después Merlin se vio seguro de contarle todo lo que recordaba. En especial con el brujo que llegaron a toparse. Le asegura que Arthur no sabe nada de su secreto y que hizo lo que estuvo a su alcance para evitarlo. Aun cuando había dañado al príncipe en el proceso.

―Tuviste suerte.

―Lo sé. Arthur tiene un cráneo duro.

― Si. Pero lamentemos su cerebro. Quedara senil antes de tiempo. .. Y eso. Es cosa tuya.

― Gaius ¿Crees que ese brujo iba a matarme?

―No lo sé. Y sabes que debes ser prudente. Ya es hora que algunos de tu enemigos vayan apareciendo en tu camino.

―Creo que él sabe dónde encontrarme.

― ¿Por qué lo dices?

―Confronto a Arthur. Estoy seguro de ello. Temo que llegue a Camelot.

Ese era presentimiento, teme por la vida de Arthur y por las personas que ama.

― No. Yo creo que lo pensaría mil veces. Eres fuerte.

― Gaius ¿La pregunta es si podre vencerlo?

**Fin Parte I**

**Continuará….**

¡Hola! Demasiada espera. ¡Lo lamento! pero al fin tengo vacaciones, pero no más de tres semanas. Así que hare mi esfuerzo por publicar lo antes posible. Y Muchas gracias por los Fav's o Follow´s y Review´s que me hayan dejado, lo aprecio mucho.

¡Disfruten del capítulo!. Oh si ven errores, mil disculpas. Sugerencias criticas, son bienvenidas

*Se viene la Parte II… próximo capítulo.


	7. Chapter 7

**IMPOSSIBLE**

**Parte II**

Capitulo 1

"_Secret"_

**T**ratadocomo el consentido de la casa, tuvo dos largos meses para su recuperación. Incluso bajo recomendaciones de las únicas personas que se preocupan por él.

Quizás era magnifico sentirse al menos importante por esa persona. Pero al estar en esa situación, donde requería reposo absoluto, lo privaba de su deber. Y su preocupación cerca, lo inquietaba cada que culminara el día.

A veces traía a la memoria aquella sensación, la vulnerabilidad que experimento el haber estado frente a un hechicero mayor e incluso en poder. Un trauma que tardaría en desaparecer.

Cada noche rezaba por no soñar con aquello revivir en cada pesadilla. Un Miedo latente.

Es por ello que mientras esperaba que el sol se tardara en esconderse en el horizonte, hallara donde aguardar su regreso. Y agradecía en verdad que el Rey Uther, lo encomendara en compañía de sus caballeros.

Después de todo no era fácil, ser la otra cara de una misma moneda.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos sentía que dejaba una estela gris, emergiendo de su corazón y traspasando los poros de su piel.

Estar de regreso no fue fácil, tuvo que aceptar las condiciones de Gaius, porque en realidad le quedaba una semana más de reposo.

Sin embargo Gaius lo tenía cubierto, tenia ojos en todas partes, si su pupilo creería que no notaria su falta, en una situación en la que requiera demasiada fuerza, los demás lo ayudarían, ya que le debían mucho al médico.

Y eso fue una rareza. El sirviente no estaba acostumbrado a esa clase de atenciones, pero agradecía por tal consideración.

La segunda semana, es tranquila como las otras y el continúa con un día soleado, cálido como para tomarse el día en las praderas de Camelot.

Merlín recorre apresurado por todos los pasillos del castillo, llevando una cesta de ropa limpia, con cierta duda en mente.

Y es entonces donde se maldice mentalmente al no ver las cortinas.

¡Demonios!

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de algo tan sencillo? Unas simples cortinas, la cuales debían estar en la cesta.

Esta tan lejos y es muy tarde para volver por ellas. Seguramente han de estar en la lavandería.

La idea volver corriendo, cruza por su mente pero las recomendaciones de Gaius lo frenan de inmediato. Podría usar su magia, pero imaginarse unas cortinas danzantes en el aire alarmaría toda Camelot. Asi que ni modo, debe resignarse.

Gwen podría ser de ayuda en estos momentos. Sin embargo aquello sería un milagro encontrarse con ella en medio del pasillo.

Suspira en señal de derrota. Bueno, no le quedaría de otra que tragar todo regaño.

Al escuchar que tocan su puerta deja de momento sus cosas. Tal parecen que sabían que lo encontrarían en sus aposentos. Frente a un cúmulo de papeles plegado en toda la mesa de su escritorio.

"_Adelante"_

Con el permiso dado, la puerta comienza abrirse lentamente dando lugar a su sirviente trayendo consigo una cesta de ropa limpia, que inútilmente trataba de ocultar, a pesar de lo grande y visible que llegaba a ser.

― Buenos días Sire. ― Melin da unos pasos dentro de su habitación después de saludar.

Arthur tardo en reaccionar después de verlo allí en medio, parado esperando una señal para comenzar. Así que sin más regreso su atención a la lectura.

Merlin por su parte se sentía incomodo había esperado alguna reprimenda por haber llegado tarde. Al parecer estaba de buen humor pero no tentaría su suerte. Se abstuvo de hablar o comentar alguna noticia que circula ahora por el reino.

De pronto Arthur sintió sus ojos doler. Asi que dejo lo que estaba haciendo para distraerse y a pesar que estuvo ignorando la presencia de su sirviente, lo busco en sus aposentos.

Lo escudriño de pies a cabeza, tratando de recordad cual de sus piernas era la que estaba lastimada.

― ¿No te vez muy saludable hoy? ¡Merlin!. ― comenzó a decir. Aunque se negara así mismo era irresistible no hablarle y que además no le prestara atención.

― ¿Estás Bien?

― ¿Si? ¿Sire?. ― Respondió extrañado

"Sire" Solo lo dice cuando está molesto. Arthur detesta que Merlín lo use. Después de todo estaba tan mal acostumbrado el dirigirse de tu a tu.

Hizo un análisis mental sobre la noche anterior, pero no encontró la razón para que Merlín se mostrara distante con él.

El príncipe se puso de pie con la intención de acercarse peligrosamente contra la humanidad de su sirviente. Viéndolo ordenar sus cosas dentro del armario donde cavia perfectamente. A demás era bastante fácil que perdiera el equilibrio y caer dentro.

Pronto su imaginación voló, y la sensación electrizante ingresaba por la punta de sus dedos alojándose en su estomago. Sin desperdiciar el momento oportuno se abalanzo contra él y logrando el resultado deseado.

Tenía a Merlín dentro llevándose el susto de su vida, para oírlo poco después golpear y berrear desesperadamente.

Resultaba ser gracioso para Arthur

― ¡Sácame de aquí! ―Exigió. Y Arthur se alegro por ello, tenía su atención ahora.― ¡Bien! es gracioso. ¡Pero déjame salir!. ― Insistió furioso.

Pero Arthur no dejaba de reír a carcajada limpia.

― ¡Arthur! ― A demás de ser llamado por su nombre. Sentía que su mañana estaba completa.

― ¿Necesitas algo? ―

― ¡Salir! ¡No es gracioso!

― Vamos lo estoy disfrutando.

Odiaba que Arthur se divirtiera su costa, pero jamás creyó que se pasaría de la raya.

― ¡Eres un cabeza hueca!

― ¿Perdona? ¿Has dicho algo?

― ¡Te comportas como un crio de 5 años! ¡Oíste! ― le grito fastidiado por la clase de broma. Volvió a intentarlo, empujar la puerta con toda su fuerza y casi lo logra de no ser que el peso de Arthur no la bloqueara por completo.

― ¡EH! Te harás daño ― le advirtio ― Merlín no hagas ese tipo de esfuerzo. Recuerda las recomendaciones de Gaius.

― ¡Como si tuviera otra alternativa!

Quizás la broma se fue de las manos. Tenía pensado solo por unos minutos, pero no había durado ni 4' al notar que deja de pelear dentro.

― ¿Merlin? ―

Abrió las puertas imaginándose cualquier cosa menos verlo cubriéndose rostro.

― Deja de gimotear como un bebe. ¡Sal de allí! ― Dijo usando un tono frio, pensando que era un engaño, no verlo moverse de su sitio, le nació la culpabilidad y espero a que saliera por su cuenta.

Estaba claro que mientras se arreglaba la ropa, se lo notaba humillado, dispuesto a ignorarlo y salir de la habitación.

―Olvidas esto― le entrego en sus manos la bufanda roja. Pero Merlín no lo miro.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― interrogo viéndolo dirigirse hacia la salida.

―Gaius…

― ¡Por Dios! que quejica eres. ― se burlo, solo porque no quería que fuera con Gaius. Y lo tomo del brazo.

― No. ― Le negó alejándose. En su marcha casi golpea sus esqueléticas rodillas con los muebles que obstaculizaban su salida.

― Merlín. Déjame ver― Obligo que Merlin se detuviera y jalándolo una vez mas del brazo, llevándoselo consigo bajo la luz de la ventana.

― Déjame ir. Necesito de Gaius. ― Se resistía, pero aunque lo hiciera sabe que es inútil. Arthur por ende gana en fuerza.

― No seas terco. No iras al médico por algo pequeño. ―Exigió solo para poder enmendar el daño.

No tuvo opción que ceder y dejarse revisar, teniendo los brazos sobre sus hombros y sus manos sobre su rostro.

Era tener todo el peso de sus brazos que lo hicieron retroceder dos pasos y mostrarse inquieto.

― ¡Quédate quieto! ― grito.

― ¡Te estás apoyando! ¡Me voy a caer!

― Bien― lo tomo y lo giro para tenerlo apoyado contra el borde de la mesa. Sin dejar de mirar su ojo izquierdo enrojecido.

― ¡Mira arriba!

― Desde cuando…

― Calla…

― ¿Sabes lo que haces?

― ¡Sí! ¡Sé lo que hago! ¡Solo no te muevas ni pestañees!

― ¡Arde!

― ¡Deja de llorar!― sujeto sus rostro para retirar con su dedo.

Merlin insiste en moverse y salir en busca de ayuda profesional. Pero la forma en que lo sujeta lo hace sentirse incomodo.

Gwen llevaba consigo unas cortinas en manos, dirigiéndose a los aposentos del príncipe. No era ningún secreto que seria las nueva que remplazarían desde ahora, la cuales fueron olvidadas en la lavandería. Recuerda que cuando fue a dejar el cesto pensó en Merlin. Encontrándose a unos pasos vio que Sir León se disponía a tocar la puerta.

― ¡Gwenivere!

― Bueno días Sir Leon― hace una pequeña reverencia.

― ¿Cortinas nuevas?. ― comento a verlas de inmediato.

― Si. Yo, bueno… no…yo solo venia ayudarle a Merlín. ―Ambos se dieron cuenta que estaban nerviosos.

Sir León no dudo mucho para tocar la puerta.

Cualquiera diría que fueron sorprendidos haciendo alguna cosa, al separarse inmediatamente con tal de no levantar algún mal entendido, pero aun así fue extraño encontrar a Merlín sentado en el borde de la mesa y Arthur a unos dos metros de distancia.

Sir León y Gwenivere se miraban para decir algo. Pero prefirieron ignorar aquello. Pero antes que cualquiera de los dos se decidiera por hablar, la voz de Arthur les quito las palabra de la boca.

― ¿A qué se debe su presencia?

― Sire. Disculpa por pasar sin su consentimiento. Pero vengo a dejarle un mensaje del Rey.

― No te preocupe. ― Respondió mirando hacia Merlin. ― Y que hay de ti Gwen― La observo de pies a cabeza, haciéndola sentir incomoda.

―Yo… venia a dejar las cortinas que Merlin me pidió

― Bien― hizo un ademan con la mano para dejarla pasar y acercarse hacia su siervo. Sabía que hablarían detrás de él.

― Merlín ¿Qué haces sentado en la mesa? ― le pregunto en voz baja, viéndolo frotarse el ojo.

― ¿Gwen?. ― Interrumpió antes que Merlín diera una de sus respuestas confusas.―Mi sirviente necesita ayuda

― Claro. ― Miro de nuevo a Merlin sin entender a la primera, pero luevo de ver el ojo todo irritado. Ella volvió a sentir con la cabeza, teniendo el rostro de su amigo en sus manos. Gwen tomo un pequeño mechón de pelo y lo uso para arrastrar la pequeña basura de la mucosa roja del ojo..

― ¡Listo! ― Termino Gwen. Arthur le agradeció con un asentimiento de cabeza y luego miro a León.

Entendiendo el lenguaje no verbal salió rápidamente de sus cámaras con el Príncipe detrás. Dejando a solas a Gwen y Merlin, mirándose sin saber que decir. Por su parte Merlin quería guardar silencio pero la insistente mirada de su amiga, le exigía contarle que sucedió.

― ¿Va a contarme?

― No Gwen. Porque en Resumen siempre es lo mismo.

― Seguramente te extrañaba. ― Merlín voltea para lanzarle una mirada sarcástica de "no te creo". ― Bueno a su manera.

Merlin negó en silencio, sin ánimos de responder algo. Gwen dejo de mirarlo para enseñarle las cortinas, quizás esos desviaría el tema.

Después de algunos minutos, Merlín reemplazaba las cortinas, el grado de dificultad residía en el peso de la tela, y Gwen sostenía la cola restándole menos trabajo.

Por fin vieron el cambio. Definitivamente el azul era mejor en las habitaciones del príncipe de Camelot.

La tarde llego sin anunciarse. Merlín estaba muy ocupado en la armería, puliendo la armadura para notar que el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

―El Rey solicita su presencia― Merlín asintió al recibir el mensaje.

Le tomo tiempo para procesar hasta llegar al lugar, verse así mismo caminando, como si sus sentidos estuvieran dormidos, hasta que llevo a ver a los guardias que cuidan la entrada.

Su cuerpo despertaba lentamente, escuchar la sangre corriendo por sus venas, y los latidos rápidos de su corazón, mientras oía al Rey hablarle. Levando un poco el rostro y ver todo lo que le rodeaba. El trono vacio, al Rey de pie, al príncipe sentado, a Morgana mirando hacia otro lado.

¡Demonios que había hecho esta vez! Temió por su magia, su secreto, su vida y su destino.

Y todo ello acabo. Cuando los guardias tocaron su hombro, ante la señal del Rey. Vio a Arthur hacer lo mismo, alejándose por otra salida.

Cuando los guardias dejaron de tocarle, Merlin camino por su cuenta, conocía de memoria los pasillos, Mecánicamente recorrió el camino, llego a los escalones que conducen las cámaras de Gaius.

Al llegar hasta la puerta, recargo su frente en ella, exhalando todo ese aire al sentirse aliviado. Al fin procesaba la información.

Y esa noche se enterró en su cuarto y a las pocas horas su cabeza cayo dormida sobre ese libro grande y pesado

Después de emprender un recorrido a las afueras de Camelot, Merlin miro por tercera vez al príncipe esperando alguna respuesta del porque estaban cabalgando horas. Al principio creyó que irían de caza, pero el solo preparo caballos nada más.

― Hmm―

Arthur oyó a su siervo hacer ruido gutural. Freno su caballo y giro para él.

― ¿Qué pasa?

― Sire. Porque estamos aquí.― Tuvo que aguantar de no mostrar molestia por oírle decir Sire.

―Para practicar.

― ¿Practicar?

― Si. Pero lo estás haciendo bien. ―Merlin lo miro mas confundido aun. Observo lado a lado, buscando qué demonios se refería.

― Supongo que lo estoy haciendo de maravilla― le dijo sin tener menor idea a que se refería.

―Contigo nunca se sabe.

―No sabía que en verdad te preocuparas por mi

―No empieces. ― Negó el príncipe― No deseo que hagas el ridículo enfrente de mi padre. Y te corte la cabeza. ― se lo dice con una sonrisa en los labios

― ¡Oh! Claro. ― acerco su caballo hacia el príncipe con cierta mirada retadora― Porque sabes que me necesitas.

― Hay otros siervos mejores que tú que solicitarían el puesto y estaré feliz de dárselo. ― Arthur se aproximo también, comenzando así un enfrentamiento de miradas.

―En tantos años de servicio… ¿Me pregunto porque nunca lo has hecho?

―Dime Merlin que se siente…

―Que se sient… ― sin dejarle tiempo para terminar su oración. Recibió la bota contra su pecho. Fuerza suficiente para caer del caballo.― ¡Ou!

Los que parecían como horas, solo fueron segundos de silencio. ¿Qué demonios paso? Le costó procesar y entender por qué lo había hecho.

―Caer y tener lo calzoncillos llenos de barro. ― la voz de Arthur venia sobre su cabeza. El siervo lo miro maldiciéndolo y apretando los labios.

―Pues como explicarlo― continúo Merlin conservando el tono de su voz. Mientras tomaba algo blando y maleaba con su mano, para lanzarlo como pelota contra el rostro del futuro Rey de Camelot.

Sentir la masa densa y fría contra su rostro fue lo de menos, pero sentir el golpe directo le dolió. Arthur bajo de un salto para caminar y tomar del suelo un puñado de barro y lanzarlo contra su siervo.

Tras sentir aquella tierra húmeda y pegajosa además de desagradable contra la piel de su rostro, costaba creer que su siervo tuviera tal osadía. Se limpio con una mano, sintiéndolo entre su dedo y mirando a Merlín.

El no supo que cara poner, si de arrepentimiento o de satisfacción. Pero en ese momento que iba esbozar una sonrisa de victoria, recibe inesperadamente un golpe frio contra su mejilla.

― ¡Hey no se vale! ¡Estábamos a mano! ― le grito enojado, tratando de ponerse de pie y limpiándose el rostro.

― ¡Vamos Merlin no seas una chica!

Suficiente para no soportarlo le devolvió y Arthur contraataco nuevamente. Hasta que la distancia que habían mantenido desapareció. Porque no les parecía suficiente, el príncipe lo rempujo contra el suelo, para bañarlo con todo le lodo que podía. Merlin peleo por librarse, pero era imposible. Su brazo derecho estaba en desuso, sujeto por una mano.

― ¡Déjame ir!

― No.

Volvió a pelear para quitárselo de encima. Dando patadas al azar, sabiendo que aquello era peligroso. Pero quiera salir.

― ¡Ouch!

Arthur recibió una patada en la ingle.

― ¡Te dije que me dejaras ir! ― se separo rápidamente todo asustado.

― ¡Merlín! ― replico furioso aguantando el dolor.

― ¡No tuve opción!

Pero Arthur gateo hasta él para tomarlo del tobillo, y jalarlo para hacerlo caer. Merlín cayó al suelo de bruces, mientras el otro como pudo lo vio ponerse de pie.

Nunca se imagino que terminaran en una situación así, y menos tener que arañar la tierra para sujetarse, tras ser arrastrado por el suelo.

― ¡Detente! ―suplico, esperaba que se detuviera. ― ¡Es suficiente! ― insistió, Arthur escucho tono más suave como si estuviera a punto a echarse a llorar. Sin embargo Merlin se sentía humillado al ser arrastrados unos varios metros.

Arthur de pronto soltó libero pie de mala gana, dejándose caer sobre la tierra al mismo tiempo, Merlin baja la cabeza. Prácticamente ambos están recostados la tierra húmeda, sus pechos suben y bajan jadeando por un par de minutos jadeando hasta normalizar sus respiraciones

Muy aparte del silencio que se forma entre ellos, solo conformándose con el sonido del bosque.

Podrían haber perdurado por más tiempo. Pero le incomodaba al príncipe, impulsándose a sentarse, desde allí contemplo a su sirviente. Merlin esta recostado cubriéndose de los rayos del sol con su antebrazo derecho.

Se dio cuenta luego, al mirarse sus manos y ropas cubiertas por una capa oscura, y aquello le produjo una sonrisa y luego una carcajada. No pudo contenerse, hasta que comenzó a reír sin parar.

Merlin lo oyó reírse de pronto, seguramente se estaría burlando del por las condiciones en la que termino por su culpa. Bien nada podría ser más humillante ahora.

― Ahora ¿Qué es gracioso? ―le pregunto al instante, claramente molesto.

― ¡No puedo creer que hayamos terminado así! Nunca antes me había divertido antes― dijo de pronto al ponerse de pie y ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a estar de pie también.

Él lo miro con desconfianza, pero la excepto de todos modos. Caminaron hasta encontrar sus caballos, Merlin mentido en sus propios pensamientos se mostraba molesto.

Arthur lo venía observando, dejo de buscar y se acerco hasta el dándole una palmada sobre su hombro.

― ¿Estás bien? ― pregunto, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue verlo alejarse de él con pasos rápidos. Arthur lo imito, apenas dio unos pasos adelante para acabar en el suelo con el rostro sobre el charco.

Merlín volteo al escucharlo caer y ambos se observaron. No duro mucho, Arthur vio que estallo a risas, sin poder contenerse y eso le alegro mucho.

Cuando dejo de reír se acerco hasta el ofreciéndole la mano.

― Sera mejor volver.

― Si, pero… necesitamos deshacernos del barro.

― No te preocupes, ya encontraremos la manera.

El día llego viéndose a si mismo rodeado de arboles y el sonido de los caballos retumbando como trueno atravesando el bosque. El Rey Uther cabalgaba al frente protegido por sus propios caballeros.

Estaba tan cansado que no diferenciaba el día de la noche, entonces se acordó de su promesa, no cedería al cansancio sin haber pisado Camelot de vuelta. Miro su caballo y la daga que sobre salía de su cintura, llevando una mano para asegurarla y esconderla sin dejar de repasar el relieve de la empuñadura.

El sonido de los pájaros sobrevolando despavoridos, detuvo la marcha. De pronto sintió que su corazón latía con fuerza, sus manos temblaron había algo oculto detrás de los arbusto y de la espesura del bosque que a simple vista no se logra apreciar.

Dirigió su vista hacia el Rey, y en un lapso de segundo todo se convirtió en caos y choque de espadas.

Continuará…..

Al fin luego de… bueno habrá continuación. Disculpen la larga espera. Pero no vi venir que estos años serias cargados de trabajo y falta de tiempo.


	8. Chapter 8

**IMPOSSIBLE**

**Parte II**

Capitulo 2

_**Faraway**_

_Cabalga sin importarle a la velocidad que va, sin temerle a la lóbrega espesura del bosque, ni los rasguños que recibe por las ramas bajas que se interceptan su camino._

_No va rendirse, arriesgaría todo para alcanzarlos. Va varios kilómetros y aun así no es suficiente. Aun cuando llega a un campo amplio y abierto. Y es allí, de pie en medio del terreno que observa a sus alrededores. _

_El bosque es tan enorme, tan silencioso y escalofriante. Delante de él, ve como la neblina llama su atención, envolviéndolo, como si lo tomara de la mano para guiarlo._

_Sus pasos, su cuerpo, toman mente propia, al sentir aquel llamado. Tropieza tentando su suerte, la niebla es tan espesa. Lo único que puede hacer es sentir. Vuelve a golpear su pie contra algo frio, blando y móvil. Y continúa a pesar de ello, hasta que el lugar comienza en aclararse. _

_Baja la mirada hasta ver como el suelo se hace visible. Allí se extiende una alfombra de hombres de capas rojas, las cuales identificaban a Camelot. _

_Sabía que esto pasaría, que encontraría un escenario tétrico. El no debería sentir miedo, jamás, porque es el príncipe fue entrenado para esto. Pero al estar frente a frente a cuerpos y cráneos abiertos, es escalofriante. Pronto se siente desesperado, impotente porque perdía la esperanza de hallarlos._

_Se convertía en una misión imposible._

_Desarrolla una ansiedad, cual esta apunto de enloquecerlo. Niega y lucha contra sigo mismo el buscarlos entre medio de los hombres caídos. _

― _¡Arthur!― Un grito de auxilio se oye a lo lejos._

_Se propaga por todo el campo. Su corazón da un vuelco, sin atreverse a respirar._

_Camina perplejo, guiado por dónde provino el llamado. Entonces no lo dudo más y por instinto comenzó a correr, sin detenerse, sin importarle el terreno rocoso. Lastimándose los tobillos con cada roca a su paso. _

_Llega a un lugar donde aire es frio, y el viento llega con fuerza. Si no fuese porque daba de frente, el cual era fuerte frenándolo en el siguiente paso y de no ser por ello hubiese acabado cayendo al precipicio, el cual se abre debajo de sus pies._

_Retrocede lentamente._

_Aun el viento vuelve agitarse y las ramas comenzaban a arañarse, sonido que interrumpe el silencio abrumador. _

_Arthur toma aliento para intentar gritar su nombre, ante la desesperación._

_Sin embargo las palabras mueren en sus labios al ser interrumpido por un grito de dolor. Gira en aquella dirección. Mira atentamente, y distingue claramente como un pequeño objeto metálico cae contra el suelo que sobre sale del precipicio rocoso._

_Sus ojos no captan al enorme hombre, el cual sujeta a un delgado cuerpo por el cuello, con una sola mano, blandiéndolo al borde del risco. Cuando sus ojos descubren aquello, la sensación vertiginosa, emética se produce en la boca de su estomago. _

― _¡Príncipe Arthur!― Vocifera su nombre. Claramente estaba expuesto, y tan cerca de aquel espeluznante hombre._

_Y aun continúa mirándole con desprecio, mientras intencionalmente le muestra como un trofeo ganado en sus manos, para que pueda apreciarlo mejor. ― No es este ¿tu más fiel sirviente?_

_Arthur miro en estado de shock total, al inerte cuerpo. Dentro se negaba a si mismo aceptar de qué se tratará de él. Pronto sintió un cumulo de rabia en su interior. _

_Llevándose por sus impulsos tomo su espada contra aquel hombre, sin predecir que aquel movimiento provocaría para enseñarle como lo tomaba, elevado aun más._

_Arthur corrió de prisa, pero no fue rápido, a solo seis pasos de distancia, se decide el enorme hombre abrir la mano que lo toma por su cuello, dejándolo caer sin ningún remordimiento. _

― _¡Merlin! ― gritó con tanta desesperación, arrojando su espada muy lejos para hacerse mas ligero y darle alcance, pero fue inútil. Ya era demasiado tarde._

― _¿Si no puedes salvar a un simple siervo? ¡Quizás no deberías ser Rey de Camelot! ―se burlo de él. Pero antes que se marca le arroja la daga a sus pies._

― _¡NO!_

― ¡Sire! …. ¡Sire!... Sire―

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, reconociendo rápidamente el techo de sus aposentos. Le costó bastante para procesar que aquello que vio tan real, no era más que una pesadilla. A pesar de ello su corazón se encontraba agitado y respiraba con fuerza.

Desbarata de inmediato las sabanas de su cama, frotándose el rostro para quitar cualquier rastro húmedo de sus ojos. Pero el golpeteo insistente es más claro, demasiado molesto para su gusto.

― ¡Sire! ― Era la voz de su sirviente.

Sabía que era temprano, y que sus sirvientes tienan instrucciones para despertarle, ya que el Rey Uther estaría de regreso y debía estar allí, en la entrada de Camelot para recibirlo.

Entonces se puso de pie, llego hasta la puerta para retirar el seguro, y vuelve a su lecho.

Poco después hace presencia el sirviente carga con dos cubetas de agua seguida de otro tres sirviente ayudándolo con lo mismo.

Agradecía que su sirviente fuera listo y puntual, pero a pesar de todo extrañaba a su verdadero sirviente, Merlín.

Después de todo lo echaba de menos, se preocupaba por él.

Muchos alegaban que se trataba de un simple capricho el haberlo conservado por tantos años a pesar de su ineficiencia.

No importaba ponerle nombre a su relación simbiótica, lo que había entre ellos, o que los demás alegaran o pensaran, importaba poco. Merlín podría ser "el sirviente" pero era más que eso.

Antes, un par semana atrás, a un día de emprender el viaje con su padre, le obsequio una pequeña daga. Solo era un regalo a simple vista, jamás revelaría el por qué lo hizo. Merlin no era tonto, era evidente que estaba tan preocupado porque acompañaría a su padre a tierras lejanas donde cruzarían bosques atestados de ladrones ocultos, animales salvajes.

Además después de haberse visto atacados por un hechicero, donde casi les costó la vida, era una razón para no dudar en obsequiarle algo como esto. La daga la había conservado desde el cumpleaños de Morgana, el mimo día que compro una para ella, una adornada con perlas, propio de una dama. Pero esta al ser sendilla lleva el emblema, el escudo Pendragon.

― _Sire sus ropas están listas. ― _ofreceinterrumpiendo los recuerdos del príncipe.

Con su ayuda sale de la bañera y se encamina sujetando la toalla que cubre su cuerpo.

Sin preámbulos, pensativo pierde la noción del tiempo en cuanto se observa así mismo vestido.

Tan pronto recorre por los pasillos seguidos de sus caballeros, y a medida que se acerca la luz para establecerse en la puerta real, un extraño presentimiento no inunda como si se zambullera en agua fría. Y Recordó el sueño perturbador.

₪―●―₪

El silencio reinaba luego que se desatara una batalla, por suerte el número de bandidos no superaban a los hombres de Camelot.

Incluso se vio que el Rey Uther peleo juntamente con sus hombres, codo a codo. Pero a pesar de todo no estuvieron libres de alguna lesión. Lo más extraño para todos incluso Sir Leon se atrevió a sospechar acerca de la ráfaga de viento que apareció precisamente cuando se desato la batalla. La cual usaron a su favor.

Magia. Era la definición que le daba, allí junto a la fogata que se consumía enfrente de él en compañía del Rey.

Mientras el restos de sus hombres hacían el trabajo en recuperar sus pertenencias.

― Sir Leon. ― La voz del Rey lo saco de sus cavilaciones.

― Si Sire.

― Relájate ya acabo todo, busca al inútil siervo. Comeremos algo antes de partir. ― Ofreció el Rey.

Sir León asintió caminando en silencio, en busca del sirviente. Los ojos del Rey seguían al Caballero hasta que se perdió en medio del bosque. El también sospechaba que algo raro había pasado durante el enfrentamiento. Sin duda aquello era Magia. Demasiado ajena, imparcial, pero extraña.

Por un momento creyó o que se trataba de una horda de Druidas, hechiceros en buscando venganza. Sin embargo no eran más que ladrones queriendo robar su oro. Todos sus hombres lograron recuperar en su mayoría sus pertenecías y sus caballos.

La emboscada fue poco después tras cruzar por las laderas del río, el cual para ser peligroso era la única manera de llegar a Camelot sin correr el riesgo de ser atacados, pero al parecer fue una mala estrategia.

De pronto el dolor en su hombro lo alerto, tenia sucio su rosto del mismo lado del que cayó, lado derecho. En un principio creyó que unos de sus hombres hicieron lo que tenía que hacer, al ser expuesto ante una fecha que iba contra su humanidad. Pero al caer juntamente con él vio al sirviente. Era él quien valientemente se arrojo para salvar a su Rey.

En ese entonces poco después vio como la ráfaga de viento remolineaba en medio del terreno, el simplemente se cubrió el rostro para proteger sus ojos, cuando escucho entre gritos y la voz de mando de uno de sus hombres diciendo:

― ¡Proteger al Rey! ― tuvo de inmediato la ayuda que necesitaba, siendo ignorado en e l proceso al sirviente.

No supo porque de pronto temió perder al sirviente de su hijo. Pero prefirió ignorar aquello, no se frustraría por un simple sirviente.

Sir León en compañía de los caballeros se acercaron con provisiones, pero en ambos había cierta preocupación.

Uther se encontraba de pie observando la nada. Cuando noto la presencia de sus hombres.

― Sire, lo busque en cada rincón pero no hay rastros del sirviente. ― Y eso era lo que realmente no quiera oír.

Guardo silencio.

La mirada de León se escondía de la de su Rey.

― Entonces no perdamos más tiempo. ― Ordena― ¿Tus hombres están listos para partir?

Tarda unos segundos en responder, no podía negarle, no al Rey de Camelot. Sabía que él era tan diferente a su hijo y no pediría una búsqueda por un simple sirviente.

₪―●―₪

Al traspasar la gran entrada de Camelot, el sonido de cada pisada de caballos hacía eco en todo el patio. Allí el Rey fue recibido, nadie sabía porque poseía una cara de enfado. Ni siquiera miro al mozo de cuadra al entregara su corcel.

El resto de sus hombres buscaron ayuda para limpiar sus heridas, en medio de tanta sorpresa y angustia, se encontró con los ojos de su hijo. Arthur lo miraba fijamente.

Arthur fue informado a unas horas de la llegada del Rey. La emboscada de camino a Camelot.

Mientras se aproximaba a su hijo, desvió la mirada, en verdad no podía. Que iba a decirle. No tenía alternativa.

Y a pesar que persiste su atención, también recorre el patio, en busca de su sirviente. Pero en ningún momento llega a ver a su sirviente. Baja unos escalones, esperando encontrarlo, sin embargo mostrarse así delante de su padre, obviamente lo enfadaría.

― Arthur. Hay algo que debo comunicarte. ― aquello era mala señal. Si poner resistencia dio media vuelta. Viendo la espalda de su padre cruzando la puerta del vestíbulo del castillo, a la sala real, hasta estar cerca del trono.

Estaba claro que habría una reunión, para informar lo ocurrido. Esto lo ponía más impaciente, trato de calmarse, pensar que tal vez estaría con Gaius. Y a medida que oía los hechos, acerca de la emboscada y de cómo unos cuantos fueron heridos, su hipótesis se hacía más indudable.

Todos esperaban oir el informe, Arthur estaba en medio de ellos esperando a su padre y a los del consejo. Pronto el resto de los hombres soldados y caballeros comenzaban a murmurar sobre alguien que desapareció.

Merlin no era el único sirviente, de hecho se tomaron dos más para el viaje, solo que su sirviente fue dado para atender al Rey. Y si su padre estaba en una pieza, no había duda que su sirviente también.

La posibilidad de que se tratara de él era poca. Trato en calmarse y continuar escuchando la reunión. Llego el momento donde hablo acerca de un hombre al que debía ser reconocido por su acto de valor.

Miro a su hijo fugazmente para transmitirle el pésame.

― A pesar de no ser un noble, demostró serlo. ― Continuo con voz marchita.

Toda la audiencia escuchaba atentamente las palabras del Rey, sin embargo su hijo guardaba silencio, mirándolo molesto e impotencia. Dejo de escucharle, dejándose llevar por sus pensamientos llenos de preocupación.

La sala comenzaba a ser abandonada, siendo su padre el último en salir. Arthur reacciono alzando la voz. Quizás no tan seguro de lo que demandaría.

― ¿Dónde está mi sirviente? Padre. ― Demando con ira contenida. Pero aunque lo haya escuchado, no se detuvo para responderle. Ignoro a su propio hijo, para dejarlo allí de pie en medio de la sala.

― ¿Dónde está Merlin?

Aun más cuando grito hasta que lleno toda la sala, el rey no volteo para enfrentarlo.

₪―●―₪

Al oscurecerse el cielo, las primeras gotas de lluvia caían con fuerza sobre el bosque, llenando poco a poco los ríos. Nadie se atrevería en viajar con un clima así.

De hecho era difícil aun más por el terreno gredoso. Todo viajero sabio, buscaría un resguardo.

Y en medio del bosque deambula un hombre de túnica oscura apoyándose en cada árbol, se veía cansado, recuperando el aliento avanzo unos pasos.

Voltea extrañado por el silencio.

De pronto escucha un llamado de auxilio detrás de él. Sin pensarlo dos veces regresa.

Allí a su encuentra a su aprendiz de rodillas a un costado de un joven inconsciente.

― El respira.

― No es bueno llevarnos forajidos a la aldea.

―Pero esta herido. Necesita nuestra ayuda.

― No

―Por favor. Así podría practicar.

Su mentor que antes miraba con severidad, se suavizo ante sus palabras.

― Sera bajo tu responsabilidad.

Con agilidad lo tomo de los brazos para subirlo sobre sus hombros.

― ¿Aguantaras?

― No te preocupes. Estamos a una hora de la aldea. Claro que podre.

**Continuara…**

*Les debo…U.U una explicación…

Todo se resume: se acaba el año y los exámenes son cada fin de semana.

Ahora solo por navidad aunque debería estar estudiando para mañana.

Pero estaré pronto. NO prometo nada pero hare lo posible por subir un capitulo mas.

Gracias por los review´s. :3


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi!** Sin antes comenzar, les debo mis respetos. Incluso unas disculpas por el retraso. Disculpas y he aquí el capitulo.

**IMPOSSIBLE**

**Parte II**

Capitulo 3

Open your Eyes

Caer en la inconsciencia es frustrante, salir de ella es más que un proceso con todos tus sentidos casi muertos. No sabe si tendrá éxito en despertar, pero por lo pronto puede percibir aquellos sonidos como el tinteo de cristales, hasta el murmullo de voces, incluso sentir unas manos alrededor de su cabeza y el liquido fluyendo a través de su garganta, pero delante de sus ojos todo permanece igual; oscuro.

Distinguir la realidad de sus sueños, verse a sí mismo, cabalgando a través del bosque, de pronto esas imágenes se transforman rápidamente a un campo cubierto bajo tinieblas, no ve quien lo lanza lejos, impulsando su cuerpo por los aires.

Siente como su corazón comienza a bombear, como el dolor se extiende debajo de su piel, no puede soportarlo.

De pronto oye aquella voz, le gustaría poder ver de quien proviene, calmándolo y transportándolo de nuevo a aquel lugar vacio de su mente. Aunque no distinga el tiempo y el espacio en el que se encuentre no dejara de sentirse abrumado, aterrado y confuso.

No importaba oír aquella voz diciéndole "tranquilo" "Es solo un pesadilla" Esas palabra no lo reconfortaban.

Se sentía perdido.

En el momento que abrió ojos, las imágenes delante de él son borrosas. Sabe que no está solo, e intenta comunicarse, pero apenas logra vocalizar.

Pronto esa persona lo escucha.

― ¡Hey! ― Es ahora otra voz, igual de tranquilizadora y amigable― ¡Al fin despiertas!

La garganta, su garganta está seca y por reflejo comienza a toser. Su afán por decir alguna palabra lo lleva a tropezar con cada letra.

― ¡Tranquilo! ¡No te asustes! ― lo apoya sujetando su cuerpo para que no se levantase si tan solo lograra verla con claridad.

― ¿Puedes verme?― pregunta mirándole a los ojos, notando sus pupilas dilatadas

― No.

― Bueno… ya pasara. Son un efecto secundario de las medicinas― agrega mientras lo ayudaba acomodarse en el lecho.

― ¿Gai-us?

― No, no estás en tu casa. Estabas muy herido cuando fuiste encontrado ¿sabes? … Oh lo siento no debí decir eso.

―No hay problema… Me gus-ta-ría sa-ver... como.

― ¡Claro! ― responde animadamente. Pronto siente que ella se separa comienza a revolotear por el lugar. Parece alguien hiperactiva; sonríe para sí mimo― Pero antes deberás tomar tu medicina. El me dijo que bebieras esto si es que llegaras a despertar. Me alegra usarlo al fin.

― ¿Cuán-to tiem-po?―

― ¿Estuviste dormido? ― termino ella por él. ― Vaya déjame decirte que casi un año

― ¿Qué? ― grito asustado, no podía ver, no recordaba nada encima saber aquello, lo abrumaba demasiado.

― Hey hey es broma…lo siento. Solo ha sido casi una semana.

― Cuantos días.

― 11 días. ―Responde con voz apenada por la mala broma. ― Disculpa eh…yo

― Gracias― espeto de pronto para el asombro de la muchacha. Ella rápidamente giro ante su gratitud, pero lamentablemente ella no podría atribuirse.

― De nada. Pero deberías darle las gracias a otra persona. Llegara muy pronto y le conocerás. Pero ahora tomara tu medicina.

EL asintió obediente, guardando silencio, de todas formas estaba angustiado y aun las preguntas arremolinaban dentro de su cabeza. Quizás la persona que le habría encontrado aclararía alguna de sus dudas.

₪―●―₪

EL Rey Uther mantiene su distancia con su hijo, observándolo desde lo mas alto del castillo. Desde allí observa como el ingresa cabalgando de regreso de sus día de caza. La excusa que usa en su contra para ir en busca de su siervo, siendo que no se lo permitió desde la primera vez.

No había necesidad de explicarle, sabía muy bien porque le negó.

Si él quisiera podría ponerle fin, pero lo dejaría estar, de alguna forma su hijo desistiría, a pesar del riesgo y de los peligros que se expone. Sin embargo no dudo en solicitar a uno de sus caballeros de confianza para que pudiera seguirlo sin que se diera cuenta.

Velaba por su seguridad, y agradecía al cielo cuando llegaba entero su único hijo.

Arthur llega realizando el mismo ritual, entrega el animal muerto a manos del mozo de cuadra y se dirige a sus aposentos. Nadie se atrevía verle a los ojos. Y menos el mensajero enviado por su padre para recordarle sus deberes como príncipe de Camelot. El apenas se sentaba a cenar con el rey, prefería mil veces en su habitación.

Allí dentro de sus cámaras, lo primero que hizo fue descargar toda su rabia y frustración contra todos los objetos de su escritorio.

Fue su culpa, nunca debió darle a Merlín, debió negarse. Negarse a su padre, al rey, al propio Rey de Camelot. Sabiendo que estas serian las consecuencias. Jamás creyó que lo perdería de esta manera, incluso se decepcionaba de sí mismo. No haberlo encontrado, cuando llego a los campos al lugar donde ocurrió. Si tan solo hubiera ido sin haberse humillado ante su padre suplicando para que enviara un grupo de búsqueda.

Pero debió imaginárselo antes, que su maldita respuesta seria la misma cuando solicito permiso en busca de la flor.

Llego cuando la lluvia termino por cubrir cada rastro, inundándolo por completo el lugar. No había nada por hacer.

Arthur mantuvo la calma gracias a Sir Leon, el le conto como ocurrió todo. A pesar de las advertencia del Rey. Es así como guardo las esperanzas de encontrarlo.

Pero no sucedió al siguiente día, cuando regreso por segunda vez con las manos vacías ante la puerta de Gaius. Él le pidió que esperara, Merlin volvería a casa por sus propios medios.

Espero… Manteniendo su autocontrol, pero no duro, ni los entrenamientos podían apartar sus pensamientos.

Iría en su búsqueda, se imagino que podría estar herido, resguardando en alguna cueva, esperando por ayuda.

La tercera vez que parte para ir en su búsqueda, se deja llevar mas allá de la frontera, hasta donde le es permitido ir, aun cuando sus esperanzas morían al bajar a un riachuelo observo por un trozo de tela que viajaba a través de la corriente, llegando al lugar donde el su caballo calmaban su sed.

En un principio negó que pudiera tratarse de alguna señal, incrédulo tomo la tela pasándolo entre sus manos, tenía la misma similitud con el pañuelo que solía usar Merlín. No dudo en guardarlo y mostrarle a Gaius.

₪―●―₪

Es la cuarta vez que parte temprano su único compañero su caballo, cruzando la ciudadela. Dentro albergaba la esperanza gracias a esa pequeña señal. Es muy probable que Merlin esté al sur más allá de las fronteras, quizás en alguna aldea.

La ansiedad por llegar aquel lugar lo tenía carcomiendo dentro, era una sensación difícil de explicar.

Cabalgando bajo el extenuante sol de verano, con arboles a su paso proporcionándole sombra. No había nada más confortable sentir aquel viento que se creaba gracias a la manera peligrosa de cabalgar su caballo.

Si iba a esta velocidad podría tener tiempo de sobra para detenerse a buscar más pistas.

El enorme bosque tiene su fin al pisar un campo tan grande extendiéndose como lo había visto en sus sueños. Subió la cuesta al ver que esta eran las colinas más altas dándole la vista de la frontera de las tierra vecinas incluso pudo divisar una aldea cerca.

Su caballo relincha impaciente por avanzar, entonces se decide ir sureste, aprovechando que su caballo no mostraba signos de cansancio, tras haber recorrido un par de kilómetros.

Pero a medida que avanza los campos verdes se transforman en suelo árido, continúa apaciguando su caballo al notar que las cuestas son altas y agudas. Compadeciéndose de su animal, desmonta para no darle más trabajo.

Delante se aprecia las copas de los arboles, bajar para llegar a aquellos bosques es una tarea difícil, es mas estando a tan solo metros su camino esta atestado de hiedras altas. Comienza abrir su paso con su espada, avanzando unas veinte yardas, para darse cuenta de la brisa y la humedad. El lugar es más verdoso, la tierra es húmeda incluso puede escuchar el sonido de las aguas correr.

Caminar por la pendiente del rio lo adentraba más y más a un terreno completamente desconocido y rocoso para llegar a curso bajo del rio.

Finalmente encuentra el sitio perfecto para descender. El lugar al que llega es tan maravilloso como el agua caer desde las roca y no solo eso. Al cruzar al rio se topa con impresionantes muros de piedras blancas y lizas.

Arthur las contemplo desde abajo hacia arriba, por un momento queda cautivado.

₪―●―₪

Un pequeño campamento Druida se levantaba de las colinas, quizás con un pesar, vivieron dos otoños largos y crudos, lejos del peligro cerca de unos ríos para cultivar y mantener sus reservas. Para ir en busca de un lugar seguro, las familias debían darse prisa en tomar desmontar las tiendas y tomar sus pertenencias.

― Emrys…― Llamo una joven, tomándole del brazo. El tarda en reaccionar. Aun no estaba acostumbrado al nombre que le habían dado cuando llego a este lugar. ― ¿No es muy pesado para ti?― Señalo a las columnas de maderas.

―No te preocupes. Puedo manejarlo.

― Si él se entera que no te he cuidado bien. Va matarme. ― grita histérica

Sonríe ante la gracia de verla preocupada, recuerda que hace días atrás ella que solo la conocía por la voz. Su mente había creado una imagen distinta a lo que es ella en realidad.

― No lo hará. Estará feliz por el trabajo que ha hecho. ― reconoce. Aun con la mirada puesta en el, se pregunta si la persona que lo encontró va ayudarle a recobrar su memoria también.

¿Saber quién es? ¿Dónde proviene?

― ¿Que sucede? ― pregunta agitando su mano delante de sus ojos, al verlo pensativo de pronto.

―Nada…solo que…

―Te quedaste mirándome.

―Bueno si, la verdad no sé cómo pedirte que me ayudes con esto― Señalo su banda para la cabeza.

― Deja que yo te ayudo― se ofreció. El se inclina para darle alcance. ― Bien ya quedo.

―Gracias. ― dijo. Ya se veía igual a los demás.

― De nada. Si gustas con este extremo podrías cubrirte la cara. Así― sugiere mostrándole el extremo ― Oh! ― exclama de pronto― Te le pareces un poco.

― ¡Enserio! Quizás pensó que era su hermano perdido. ― bromeo. Pero a ella le pereció todo lo contrario

― No. Tienes el mismo color de sus ojos. ― dijo en modo serio. ― Y en realidad no tiene hermanos…porque…― Callo unos minuto meditando muy bien si usar o no esa palabra. ― No importa. Ahora nosotros su familia. Le guste o no. ― Le regaño como si fuerana protestar por ello.

― Tiene mucha suerte de tenerlo― agrega con una sonrisa.

― Bien, no perdamos tiempo― Dijo al fin, sintiéndose incomoda.

Alcanzando al resto de las familias, volvieron a platicar mientras él se dejaba absorber por los sonidos de la naturaleza. Realmente no tenía idea a dónde irían pero confiaba en ellos

₪―●―₪

Arthur no se separaría del rio, tiene pensado caminar cerca, de esta manera no perdería la orientación. Era difícil para el ya que desconocía estos terrenos. Sin embargo no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por el paisaje.

Aun el cielo se mantenía despejado y el sol se mantenía en lo alto, quizás cerca del medio día.

Dentro se sentía ansioso por encontrar algo, sin antes llegar a la aldea señalada. La calma pronto se vio perturbada, a lo lejos oyó el trotar de caballos los cuales pasarían por el mismo camino. Solo podría tratarse soldados patrullando, y el corría el riesgo al estar pisando la frontera, nadie puede asegurar que serán amistosos con él.

Busca donde esconderse, su única alternativa es cruzar el rio y permanecer oculto en medio de las rocas.

Le costó bastante, él y su caballo para cruzar. La fuerza de las aguas eran intensas que si no pisaba en el punto indicado caería, pero eso no sucedió logro llegar al otro lado.

Aguardo unos minutos hasta que el sonido del galopar de caballos se hizo más alto. Contuvo la respiración y su caballo guardo la calma.

Entonces oyó lo que parecía hombres gritando mientras cabalgaban a toda velocidad, aquel sonido hizo que se subiera su adrenalina, sin atreverse a mirar de quienes trataban, no hasta que el bullicio ceso y al fin pudo salir de su escondite.

No volvió a cruzar el rio, de hecho vio que había un camino entre medio de ellas, y siguió hasta encontrarse con un cervatillo bebiendo. Le pareció fascinante hasta que salió huyendo, pero no fue a causa de su presencia.

Desde el otro lado y en sentido contrario vio una caravana de nómadas, ruido solo proviene de sus carretas y caballos, las pisadas son silenciosas; se veían pacíficos. Allí vio a una joven separándose del resto y un joven siguiéndola.

Están tan cerca del lugar donde los observa que lo único que los separa es las aguas.

Sin pensarlo observo detenidamente a ellos. La joven se inclino para tocar las aguas, y allí vio que porta un medallón y vestía al igual que el resto, el joven que la acompaña se mantiene a distancia, sin embargo era diferente. Observa detenidamente lo que tiene en frente.

De pronto todos sus sentidos se dirigen a un punto, donde provino el ruido. Arthur dejo que su caballo avanzara dejando trastabillar unas rocas.

― Tenemos que irnos― Arthur escucho la voz del chico inmediatamente la reconoció, se escuchaba igual que él.

― ¿Porque? Aun no he llenado suficiente agua― Señalo su odre.

Pero él no le importo, se puso de pie y continúo buscando. Arthur vio el rostro del muchacho, no pudo evitarlo.

Cuando se dejo ver, miro directamente a sus ojos y allí estaba el de pie con sus botas sumergidas en el rio.

La chica y el muchacho guardaron silencio cuando vieron al hombre y su caballo.

El momento parecía haberse congelado. Arthur escudriño el rostro del chico, y busco en el ellos sus ojos al dar con ellos noto que también lo observaba con cierta intensidad. Impulsado por la ansiedad dio un paso, alterando a los dos jóvenes.

― Yo solo…― No supo que decir. No se atrevía a llamar por el nombre.

Pero antes que hiciera un movimiento el príncipe, la muchacha abrió los labios.

― ¡Por favor!― pidió ― No nos haga daño.

― No… ― Continúo avanzando.

― ¡Deténgase! ― demanda levantando la mano.

Arthur no aparto su vista del chico, había una cierta similitud si no fuera por sus ropas y ese turbante en su cabeza…

Pero aunque lo fuera, no estaría mirándolo de esa manera. Como si fuera un completo desconocido. Tal vez su mente este jugándole una mala pasada.

Es solo el color de sus ojos, que le resulta familiar. Si no fuera por las aguas lo habría tomado del brazo. Pero eso sería muy impulsivo de su parte.

Y nota la incomodidad del muchacho, al sentir su mirada. Si realmente se tratara de él. ¿No le habría reconocido ya?

Cuando termino todo, ellos desaparecieron.

Arthur levanto la vista al cielo. Realmente no era él.

₪―●―₪

**Continuará.**

Oh vaya debo disculpas no creí que me tomara dos semanas para escribir este capítulo. De hecho cuando estaba planeando como seria, cambie por completo. Aun no estoy segura si conservar la historia original. Es decir hacer un fic sin alterar el orden original de la serie. Pero es un fic y ya que.

En fin, les agradezco mucho en verdad por los review's y favs y hacer que esto funcione. A pesar de todos mis errores ortográficos y sintácticos. Espero y solo espero no defraudarlos.

Gracias.

PD: Acepto cualquier crítica. Y aun conservo mis esperanzas en conseguir un beta reader.


	10. Chapter 10

**IMPOSSIBLE**

**Parte II**

Capitulo 4

A beautiful lie

Sus gélidos dedos vagan lentamente sobre la corteza del árbol mientras susurra palabras inaudibles en una lengua tan extraña, y solo le toma unos segundos para marchitar el enorme árbol que toca, deleitándose al ver como las hojas adquieren una tonalidad prieta. Se complace por el resultado y no duda en conseguir el mismo cometido, destruyendo todo a su paso.

Las aves sobre salen desde las copas de los arboles, como una expansión en el cielo, huyen despavoridas al igual que los animales del bosque.

Secuencialmente los campos abiertos sufren la transformación, como si la vida se hubiera esfumados en aquellos campos. No muy lejos en lo alto de las colinas, un hombre en caballo que llega al lugar es testigo de cómo el enorme bosque muere ante sus ojos.

Tan solo presenciar como la vida verde se convierte en algo tenebroso, pronto es envuelto por esa aura familiar y oscura. Baja tan rápido del caballo sabiendo que aquel personaje siniestro lo espera al pie del árbol.

― Tan puntual como siempre. ― mascullo con voz sombría.― Debo reconocer que me traes noticias.

― Si. Las malas lenguas hablan que el príncipe Arthur lleva días buscándolo.

― ¿Qué hay del muchacho?

― Viaja al oeste con un grupo de druidas, cruzara el rio Arth para recuperar sus recuerdos. ¿Quizás deberíamos intervenir? ― sugiere, pero no tiene la aceptación ante aquella sinceridad ―Es fácil tomarlo, ya que no saben quién es. ― continúa.

Pero se da cuenta que no debería haber hecho esa sugerencia, es mas en cualquier caso se enfurecería.

― No hay necesidad. Para poder tener a Emrys no es tan fácil, debo lograr que odie al príncipe Arthur, que este roto y su voluntad caída. Y cuando esto suceda Emrys estará de mi lado y podre apoderarme de todo el poder.

―Pero… ¿Que hay cuando recupere su memoria?

― ¿Crees que no me encargue de eso?. Justo después del incidente me tome la molestia de modificar sus recuerdos. ― dijo con una sonrisa― Yo te daré instrucciones, así que no lo arruines. Hasta el momento todo está saliendo como lo planeado.

₪―●―₪

El grupo de familias druidas llegan al fin al lugar señalado, El Valle de Aberarth allí contaba con enormes bosques cuyo clima es caluroso y húmedo pero no deja de ser agradable, ya que el campamento druida cuenta con un cercano rio. Allí no tendrían de que temer, Uther no les daría alcance porque son tierra lejanas al oeste de Camelot.

No son tan numerosa las familias, no les toma tiempo para reagruparse hasta quedar presentes ante un hombre mayor, de pelo gris y ropas blancas en compañía de un joven de ropas oscuras, que habían esperado desde muy temprano.

― ¿Eso fue extraño? ― La pregunta inesperada resalta en aquel silencio y a pesar de que su voz sea casi un susurro logra sacarlo de sus pensamientos al muchacho, quien de pronto no parece no entender la pregunta― Creí que nos atacaría… ya sabes, el hombre del rio.

― ¡Oh si! Como no olvidar tu cara. ― bromea, al recordar la escena. Era lógico que la chica quedara aterrada al ver al hombre escondido entre las rocas intentara aproximarse― La verdad sentí lastima por él.

― Igual yo. ― reconoció, quizás necesitaba ayuda y ella no le dio tiempo de explicarse.

Quizás son los últimos en la fila que no distinguen ver, pero la muchacha se da cuenta que habían llegado y sin previo aviso, emocionada toma sorpresivamente le toma de la mano para jalarlo hacia adelante.

― ¿Qué sucede?...

₪―●―₪

La ansiedad provoca vértigo, es un tirón en el estomago la sensación tan inexplicable y horrible que hace que sienta que está parado al borde de un precipicio y no en la entrada de una tienda.

Comenzó a contar el tiempo en segundos, porque esperar al joven druida le parecía de lo más eterno. Sabía a quien esperaba, quien podría ayudarlo aun más de lo que había hecho con él desde un principio. Ella le conto lo necesario cuando despertó y quizás estuviera abusando de su ayuda y deseando que el mismo se lo contara.

― Emrys―

Nunca antes había escuchado que alguien lo llamara de esa forma. Reconocía la voz, la había escuchado en sus sueños y detrás de todas sus pesadillas. La sensación que crecía en su estomago subía de golpe hasta su garganta.

Es mecánico lo que hace, alzar la vista y quedarse viendo como él se acerca con cierto porte, elegante pero pacifico, como sus ropas cubre su cuerpo, su cabeza y como el viento juegas con los restos de tela.

Esta tan nervioso que cuesta sostener la mirada cuando el ya tiene la suya. La sensación es casi asfixiante. Una vez cerca, es como si una energía cálida y familiar rosara su piel y aunque ambos guardan silencio, sus lagunas azules se pierden.

El muchacho perdido comienza a dar el primer paso, bajando la mirada y el puede percibir el conflicto mental que se desata. No puede negar que está sorprendido de volverse a reencontrar con el. Y a pesar que no le reconozca no se arriesga en tratar de hablarle telepáticamente.

― Yo…

― Se que tienes preguntas.

― Una docena… entre las más importantes.

― Hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance Emrys― Respondió inclinando la cabeza. Por alguna razón se sentía incomodo, ser tratado con tanto respeto y reconocía su hospitalidad y la tranquilidad del pequeño pueblo, era algo que caracterizaba a este pueble y realmente se los agradecía en verdad.

― Mi primera pregunta es: ¿Cuál es mi verdadero nombre? Porque sé que no es Emrys, solo es un nombre que han usado desde que desperté.

― Tu nombre es Emrys, para nuestra gente.

― ¡Basta! ― Alzo la voz, porque por alguna razón duda que se trate de una mentira. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, no lo quería hacer pero esta tan disgustado con todo, incluso por ese nombre. ― Lo lamento. Yo…solo quiero saber mi nombre.

― Merlin. ― dijo sin más. Sin embargo este le miro en silencio, asimilándolo lentamente.

Pero en efecto no produjo nada emocional, nada para traer algún retazo de sus recuerdos.

― Merlin― pronuncio su nombre, con voz vacia.

― Bueno entiendo que es normal que te sientas de esa forma. ¿Pero porque crees que conseguiré que recuperes tus recuerdos? ― pregunta seriamente.

― ¿No eres tu quien me encontró y cuido de mi? Ella,… es decir yo supuse…

― Y Kara te aseguro… a que ¿podría hacerlo, verdad?

― Si…―

EL lo miro con comprensión, toco su hombro y lo invito pasar a la tienda. Dentro solo se dedico a observar era lo único que podía hacer luego que el se alejara en silencio, sus ojos evitaban buscarlo asi que cuando vio los colgantes, el color de las telas, produjo que recordara el día que despertó.

― ¿Entonces como es que sabes mi nombre? ― volvió alzar la voz.

Por su parte el druida, se acomodo en el lugar, pensado si realmente debería ser paciente o ir de golpe.

― Emrys

―No, Merlin.

―Merlin yo te encontré inconsciente, en el bosque lejano de Camelot― dijo al fin para tranquilizarlo― Y Camelot es tu hogar. ― Pero Merlín lo miraba confundido, quiso interrumpir con más interrogantes pero el al fin se decidió callar― Se quién eres, lo sé porque hace tiempo atrás tu me ayudaste cuando era un niño.

El no sabe qué decir, y mientras busca respuesta en su cabeza mira el suelo.

―Yo me siento abrumado.

― Lo sé. Y sé que estas esperando que haga uso de mis habilidades. Lo hare, solo necesito asegurarme primero que ocurrió antes de que cayeras inconsciente.

― Pero… ¿hay un pero en esto?

― Solo hay un quizás. Recuéstate aquí― señala una improvisada cama apenas tiene un pie de altura.

― Cierra los ojos, relájate y yo hare el resto.

Merlin cierra los ojos obedeciendo al pie de la letra las órdenes del joven druida.

― Confía en mí, yo también podre ver tus recuerdos y para ello quiero que te relajes.

De pronto Merlin siente que cae en un sueño, y se ve así mismo cabalgando y las imágenes estallan ante sus ojos y lo peor de todo puede sentir recordando heridas el dolor grabado en la piel y como es derribado lejos, una fuerza que aplasta su cuerpo, unas botas sobre su torso, apenas puede ver al hombre que le hace eso, solo distingue el color de su capa, la imagen de un dragón dorado sobre un fondo rojo.

Ambos compartían las mismas imágenes y solo el druida reconocería esa imagen, el distintivo estaba impregnado en su mente, jamás olvidaría aquel día, no duda a que pertenecía a los hombres que atacaron a su padre y a él cuando llegaron a Camelot.

Y cuando quiere ver más allá de sus recuerdos, algo impide el paso.

Guarda silencio antes que despertara Merlin. No podía creerlo, y tampoco que suposición dar. Es confuso. Si de algo estaba seguro es que Arthur jamás dejaría que alguien maltratara a su sirviente. A menos que supiera la verdad.

― ¡Hm!…― gimió al abrir sus ojos― Lo sentí, casi real.

― Si…lo es ― responde aun pensativo. Vio de nuevo a Merlin, y algo le dijo que estaba perdido y aunque fuera cierto, es difícil aceptarlo. ― Dime Merlin, recuerdas…algo mas allá. Algo que tú mismo estés bloqueando.

― No… no comprendo. ¿Bloqueando? Creo que no lo haría― responde molesto por esa pequeña acusación. ― Me urge saber quién soy. No tengo nada, no tengo identidad, un lugar, y de donde soy. ¿Quién soy?

― Tranquilízate.

― No es fácil, es molesto.

― Eres el gran Emrys. Solo que no puedo llegar hasta ellos. Es como si estuvieran enterrados.

― Eso es lo que no entiendo. Soy Emrys o Merlin. ― Confeso con cierta frustración. Cualquiera que lo viera, diría que tiene miedo.

― Ambos.― responde con severidad. Está perdiendo la paciencia, pero necesita ser cuidadoso, pero ni el mismo está seguro que ocurrió allí. Si hablara acerca de su magia, si le digiere que hablan atreves de sus mentes… ¿Cómo lo tomaría? ― Tus recuerdos regresaran. Eso te lo puedo asegurar, solo debes vencer ese miedo, para desbloquearlo. Eres tu quien decide Merlín. Yo solo te ayude hasta donde me permitiste llegar.

― Gracias…― quiso terminar diciendo su nombre, pero recordó que no se lo había preguntado.

― Mordred, mi nombre es Mordred.

₪―●―₪

Para Arthur, para alguien como él, reconocer la ausencia que permanece dentro de su ser no es fácil. Abarca toda su atención y sus pensamientos, el día tras día, la desesperación por tenerlo de nuevo creciendo, convirtiéndose en cierto valor afectivo y emocional. Así que llora con el alma, llora en silencio. El dolor provocaba una sensación casi asfixiante, y no lo soporto más

El ardor en los ojos lo llevo a limpiar la humedad que corrían por sus mejillas, se sentía como si fuera un niño pequeño y no un caballero de Camelot.

Extraña a Merlin. Y solo esperaba… anhelaba encontrarlo.

Realmente creía, porque se negaba a pensar aquella probabilidad, que hace que sienta vértigo.

Esa esperanza suya y única.

Uther no soporta más, ha sido demasiado condescendiente con su hijo, como también sabe que no va escucharle así de simple llama a Gaius, para que haga el trabajo.

Y cuando Gaius con toda su sabiduría se presenta ante Arthur para decirle que pare, las palabras llegan a ser como una bofetada en la cara.

Se siente dolido, no por su padre, si no porque Gaius aceptara en decírselo, y al hacerlo demuestra que también ha abandonando la esperanza hacia quien considero como un hijo.

Quizás no lo entendería, pero no puede obligar a alguien quien no quiere ver en verdad.

.Gaius sin embargo tuvo que aceptar porque dolía bastante. Así que pidió permiso para llegar con la noticia a Ealdor

**Continuará….**

A quienes siguen el fic, muchas gracias por su fav´s, follow's y review's

Bueno era publicar ahora, antes que terminase febrero, pero mi retraso se debe a que pase muchas cosas…así que disculpas.


	11. Chapter 11

**IMPOSSIBLE**

**Parte II**

Capitulo 5

**R**unawa**y**

**L**os días transcurren de forma serena, rápida y silenciosa. Nadie se da cuenta, ni presiente el peligro latente en el aire. No cuando el líder aguarda en lo alto de la colina en compañía de su pupilo el cual le enseña a ver el mal augurio que se avecina.

Su extraño silencio no es una sorpresa para el viejo druida. El siempre supo desde aquel momento cuándo hallaron al muchacho tendido en el bosque y pregunto si le conocía, su pupilo le respondió que nunca antes lo había visto.

Mordred no tuvo alternativa, sabía que si se lo hubiera contado, le habría sugerido que lo dejaran en alguna posada y quizás de ser así el príncipe vendría a buscarlo. Pero nadie aseguraba, además estaba ese sentido del deber, de modo porque no solo sería un buen samaritano ante un completo desconocido.

Lo más difícil resultaba decirle que es Emrys, no está seguro si le creería su maestro a demás que corría con el riesgo de exponerlo. Pero todo cambio cuando de algún modo se supo que aquel muchacho era él.

Y ahora se encontraban aquí, lejos del alcance de Uther, libres de sus amenazas. Pero a pesar esa aparente tranquilidad, dentro de sí mismo no lo deja estar. El deseo por saber que sucedió en verdad… solo quiere completar ese rompecabezas.

Espero por Arthur a que viniera, que reclamara por su siervo, a quien le tiene un apego especial y que no descansaría hasta hallarlo. Pero con los días nadie parece importarle, nadie salvo a él.

Entonces se replantea pisar Camelot y habría ido desde el primer día, pero cuando lo pensó supo que sería un gran error, no solo levantaría sospechas para con su maestro, sin contar que además suicida el pisar aquel reino, morir antes de llegar al príncipe.

Después de todo deja pasar los días, ve a Merlín a comenzar habituarse y llevarse bien con su gente, la gente que ama y que lucharía por defenderla.

De pronto gira hacia su maestro el cual le observa desde hace un buen tiempo.

─ No deberías preocuparte ─ dice de improviso como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos. Pero al ver que su mejor pupilo en aquel estado sumergido en preocupación, tenía que hacer algo.

─ Yo…lamento…─ dijo con voz casi ronca─ … en verdad…

─ No tienes que… Tenías tus razones. ─ dijo─ Si quieres proteger a los que amas evita mentir, por muy piadosa que sean las mentiras.

Mordred regresa su mirada y asiente ante la admonición.

₪―●―₪

El rey de Camelot camina por los pasillos, molesto por la nueva noticia, el Consejo se reuniría en pocas horas, para tratar un problema ambiental vinculado con la magia.

Arthur se encuentra desde temprano sentado, esperando la presencia de su padre mientras observaba los mapas y las tierras señaladas.

La noticia había llegado desde hace días por granjeros de pueblos alejados, incluso los caballeros encargados en patrullar la zonas atestadas por bandidos se llevaron la sorpresa, al ver que más de la mitad de bosques se hallaban muertos y esto no podría pasar de un día para otro a menos que sea obra de…

Hechicería.

Sus ojos contemplan el mapa, la marca puesta al norte de Camelot, conocido como _Darkling Woods_ y _Blaec Forest_ . Solo podría tratarse de algún hechicero moviéndose en aquella dirección.

─ El primer bosque destruido, Sire. Es Blaec tierras del norte, y el bosque Darkling. ─ Dice uno de sus hombres.

─ Sire, me atrevo en decir que esto no es una simple plaga─ agrego Gaius─ Si lo fuera hubiera tomado días…pero es imposible.

─Entonces no hay duda. Es una señal de advertencia─ Dictamina el Rey. Una vez más la brujería amenazaba a su reino.

─ Tenemos que atraparlo, si esto continua no solo serán bosques, las reservas y los pequeños pueblos se verían en peligro.

─Hay que hacer algo rápidamente.

─ Sire, primero deberíamos estar seguro a que nos enfrentaremos.

Ambos hombres comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros, evaluando el tema, tenía razón, primero debía hacer un trabajo de espionaje. Volvieron a mirar el mapa. Señalaron puntos para enviar grupo de patrullaje, entre ellos los bosques que rodean Camelot entre tanto el bosque de Launde, Balor ubicado al sur cerca de la isla de Mora.

Poco tiempo después, como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todo concluyo. Aun podía sentir el cálido toque de Gwen sobre su hombro, recibiendo su apoyo incondicional.

Desde el incidente atreverse a murmurar algo acerca del sirviente llega ser un tema delicado. Todas las personas cercana al príncipe, respetaban su silencio, nadie cuestionaba sus acciones al verlo por los pasillos, lugar que conduce a las habitaciones de Gaius.

Allí el Galeno lo recibe con una mirada, ve que su destino es la habitación de Melin. Visitaba una vez a la semana, cuando necesita despejar su mente.

Llegaba a ser un nuevo hábito verlo contemplar dentro de la habitación, tomando el pequeño dragón de madera, sentándose al borde de la cama y conversando en silencio.

Gaius no dice nada cuando lo vio la primera vez hacer esto. Así que sin que se lo solicitase, se conserva la habitación tal como dejo deshabitada su dueño.

Y ese mismo día tras salir de ella corre hasta los establos, tomo su caballo, sin antes detenerse un momento. La yegua de Merlin se impacienta, verla no puede evitar acercarse y acariciar la crin del caballo. En pocos días se cumpliría el segundo mes desde su desaparición y ver al pobre animal sabia que el también extrañaba su amigo.

Resignado monto su caballo, tocando el paño familiar anudada en el cinto de su caballo.

El y sus hombres cabalgaban hacia el norte le tomaría un par de días.

₪―●―₪

Y ese día llego, tras una visita indeseada. El campamento druida se vio rodeado de una docena de hombres aguardando la señal.

─ ¿Merlín tomaste las provisiones que te pedí? ─ pregunta mientras toma las bolsas

─ Si─ responde con voz obediente.

─ ¡Apresurémonos!─ exigió al salir por la parte trasera de la tienda. Lamentaba el tener que hacer esto. Huir para mantenerlos a salvo, sabía que aquellos hombres estaban en busca de Emrys.

Merlín mira por última vez el campamento con cierta tristeza, si al menos se hubiera despedido de su amiga.

Pero todo esto fue imprevisto.

Entonces hicieron lo que tenía que hacer correr lo más lejos posible.

De pronto Merlín sintió como si esto ya lo hubiera hecho hace algún tiempo.

─ Vamos… ¿Que sucede?

─ Estoy preocupado. ¿Quién era ese hombre?

─ No lo sé, pero no te preocupes él sabrá que hacer.

El mira nuevamente hacia atrás, el campamento queda solo a unas millas.

─ ¿Y donde no dirigimos?

Mordred mira al horizonte, preguntándose el mismo también.

Fija su vista al cielo tornándose de colores fríos azulados y violetas, puede ver las estrellas que se agrupan como una enorme franja en toda aquella expansión.

Entonces Merlín se detiene provocando su atención del joven druida.

─ Lamento ser tu carga.

El simplemente lo mira, no sabe que decirle. En verdad no era una carga, era su deber, desde pequeño fue criado escuchando las grandiosas historias y profecías sobre el gran Emrys. Él lo hacía con gusto, quizás le estaba costando su familia pero por salvarlo tanto a ellos como a él escogió huir lejos para que estén a salvos.

Cuando llegan hasta un lugar pedregoso, árido donde la sombra no provenga de arboles, si no de enormes rocas que serpentean el camino recorrer este lugar les tomaría más de un día. Así anduvieron por horas caminando sobre cuestas y subidas, contemplando el firmamento, el cual les anunciaba que amanecería en algunas horas.

─ ¿Estas cansado? ─ pregunta de pronto.

Merlín trata de seguirle el ritmo con la mirada fija sobre el camino, apenas murmura alguna palabra cuando se encuentra con pequeños obstáculos.

─ No. Solo sediento.

─ Bien tratemos de llegar a esa roca, señalo a una al azar, una que distaba al menos una milla.

Levanta la vista para ver aquella roca tan alta, dispersa entre otras en forma aleatoria. Caminar sobre cuestas tan altas le proporcionaba una buena vista, si llegaran avanzar por los lugares tan llanos le daría la impresión de estar en un camino interminable, pero aquí en los bordes tan altos, con cuestas y relieves tan agudos le quitaba esa sensación.

El sol comienza a levantarse, iluminando el horizonte con colores anaranjados, y es cuando Mordred voltea para él mientras se cubre la cabeza con la capucha de sus ropas.

Merlín recoge sus cabellos y retirando el pañuelo que acostumbra llevar al cuello para cubrir su cabeza envolviéndolo en forma circular dejando un extremo, como solía hacérselo Kara.

La sonrisa por parte de Mordred lo desconcierta un poco, creyendo que se está burlado por su falta de práctica.

― Me es familiar, solo ella lo hacía de esa forma.― agrega deteniendo sus paso, hasta que Merlin llega hasta el. Mordred mira detenidamente la tela, sin permiso toma el extremo cubriendo así el rostro, detrás de su cuello. ― Y es así como terminas. ― sonríe nuevamente.

― Gracias…― Mentiría si dijese que no se sintió algo incomodo por esa acción, pero de alguna manera el chico le resultaba cálido. Quizás debería confiar más en el. De hecho es lo único que tiene, nadie más esta allí para ayudarlo.

Mordred ve el nerviosismo de Emrys al estar tan cerca. Así que regresa rápida mente para mirar al horizonte. De un momento a otro sus pasos son acelerados.

El sol se pone al este dándoles el cálido abrigo que necesitaban sus cuerpos.

Ambos notan que el lugar es casi desértico, no hay nada viviente aparte de ellos, y parecía que apenas llega la lluvia estos lugares.

― ¿Dónde estamos?

― Viajamos al noreste, pasaremos por la frontera del Reino de Carleón. ― responde calmadamente. Merlin por su parte estaba a punto de de decir algo pero Mordred no se cuenta de ello, porque cuando ve que han avanzado bastante grita alegremente. ― ¡Mira! ― dice palpando la superficie fría de la roca.

Sus ojos ven la roca tan ancha y alta, pero no comprendía como esto les daría agua.

Mordred miro una vez más con felicidad en los ojos, tomo la pequeña caña de media yarda y busca un espacio estrecho, comienza a introducir con fuerza provocando un pequeño crujido y de pronto sale agua a través del orificio.

― ¡Vaya! Esto es lo que dice extraer agua de las rocas.

― Se podría decir que sí. ¡Pero vamos bebe, no la desperdicies! No hallaremos mas hasta la próxima lluvia.

Merlín y Mordred se regocijaron mientras bebían de ella y llenaban sus odres cuando terminan de saciarse.

― ¿Como sabias que encontrarías agua en ella?

― Fue un truco que aprendí por parte de un grupo de nómadas. He viajado tanto y he aprendido mucho. ― responde con cierta nostalgia.

― Suena interesante.

― Deberías aprender algunas cosas.

― Seria genial si hubiera alguien dispuesto a enseñarme.

― Si…lastima por eso. ― dijo.

Merlin le miro y en segundo ambos rieron a carcajadas.

―Podría enseñarte el manejo de la espada.

Eso realimente le sorprende.

― Tengo entendido que solo los nobles.

― No Merlin, debes aprender a defenderte. Quizás tengamos que pisar reino que no permiten la magia y debemos ser prudentes con ello.

― Como Camelot por ejemplo.

―Si como aquel reino.

―Y donde conseguirás un par de espadas, no te he visto llevar una consigo.

―Eso déjamelo a mí. Tu solo disfruta del viaje.

Merlín comenzó a caminar otra vez muy rápidamente mirando el camino frente a él, Mordred por su parte volvía a distanciarse, entonces se le queda mirándolo, durante un largo rato. Y cuando se dio cuenta de ello, parpadeo alrededor confundido.

Reconocía que el Druida le daba esa sensación de sentirse protegido por él. Y aunque en todo ese lugar desértico, libre de laguna amenaza, no se comparaba esa necesidad de en verdad sentirse seguro.

De pronto Mordred se detiene de golpe, tirando contra el suelo, recostado sobre él y Merlin no entiende porque.

― Escucha…―le dice en voz baja.

El sonido de caballos y cascos retumban haciendo eco, el sonido de hacia cada vez más fuerte. Estaban cerca y pronto daría con ellos.

Merlín tarda en darse cuenta, que estando allí arriba serian blanco fácil. Mordred se golpea mentalmente por no haberse dado cuenta de ello. Solo podría tratarse de aquellas personas. No podía ser posible nadie se atrevería en cruzas este terreno.

Sus corazón comenzaron a bombear fuertemente, y sus rostros quedaron pálidos, no había manera de resguardarse. Entonces vio una de las rocas lugar donde se resguardarían y toma consigo a Merlin.

Mordred nota que se ha quedado en completo mutismo, mirando a la nada, preocupado comienza a llamarlo mentalmente. Y comienza abrazarlo por detrás al notarlo temblar.

**C**o**n**t**i**n**u**a**r**á

Hi! Vaya quiero agradecer a todos por su apoyo, por cada fav's, follow's o review's es mucho para mí, se que les debía la continuación. Espero no haberlos defraudado.


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPOSSIBLE**

Parte II

**C**apitulo 6

"Nature Boy"

Cerró sus ojos anhelando ser invisible, solo quería que esto no fuera real. Porque el miedo amenazaba quitarle la cordura y el control y a pesar de tener a Mordred rodeándolo con sus brazos, protegiéndolo, aquí en medio de la nada, no es suficiente. No basta.

El joven druida tiene que lidiar con sujetarlo, incluso si se tratasen de ellos, y que por su suerte no sea así, debe mantener la calma, mostrarse que puede manejar la situación, pero cuesta. La sensación es familiar, es como solía esconderse cuando era niño, cuando rezaba internamente y con todas sus fuerzas no ser encontrado por los soldados de Uther.

Pero ellos desconocen que su fuero intento da fruto, que gracias a las sombras de las rocas son casi invisibles a la vista. Solo deben aguardar en silencio.

Aunque el ruido comienza a intensificarse, dando la impresión de una horda de hombres espoleadnos sus caballos con tanta furia. Sin pensarlo su magia comienza a deslizarse por los dedos, de forma instintiva, preparándose para defenderse, solo necesita esperar, un poco más, sin importar que pareciera una eternidad.

De pronto siente el latir violento debajo de sus dedos, donde reposan en el costado izquierdo de Merlín, le sorprende lo bastante asustado que esta.

─_Tranquilo_─ La voz resuena en aquella mente. Sin pesarlo hace uso de su telepatía.

Demasiado tarde para darse cuenta de lo que ha hecho.

Pero él reacciona como no se lo había imaginado que lo haría. Merlín abre sus enormes ojos, tras llevar su cabeza atrás, en un ángulo de noventa grados.

Si una cosa sabia el joven druida, es que jamás olvidaría aquellas lagunas azules, y es que donde apenas le sostiene la mirada porque no esperaba que sea más que un simple contacto visual, para sentirse lo suficientemente afectado.

_Vulnerabilidad. _Sus ojos azules destilaban vulnerabilidad. Algo que jamás había esperado ver en alguien tan grande que estaba destinado a ser.

Y con ello se forma un nudo grande y pesado en su garganta y es entonces que huye de su mirada para evitar que el agua se forme en sus ojos.

Merlin nota su rostro cuando aparta la vista.

No es pecado sentirse letalmente humanos.

₪―●―₪

3 meses después en Camelot…

Arthur se resigno con su perdida, al igual que Gaius, Gwen y aun mas su madre.

El Rey Uther olvido su enojo para con su hijo. Después de ver a su hijo liderando grupos de búsqueda contra usuarios de magia, al menos se habían ejecutado a los responsables entre ellos los ladrones que atemorizaban en cada ruta a Camelot

Y la calma llego en breve.

El día de hoy partía Arthur en compañía de Sir León, a las afueras de la ciudad, allí retomaron el mismo camino para llegar al lugar donde Merlín cayo. Dejo una marca como señal, un montículo de rocas apiladas rodeado de flores. Arthur no necesitaba decir que guardaría silencio en los próximos minutos. Sir León prefirió mantener distancia mientras lo veía alejarse.

No podía negarse a sí mismo que lo extrañaba, y que en ocasiones dolía recordarlo.

Mientras se acercaba tomo la rosa blanca que ocultaba debajo de sus ropas, Gwen se la había conseguido por él.

Sin nada más la dejo caer. No era la primera vez que hacia esto. Llevaba cada mes visitando en memoria de su amigo. Pero esta vez era diferente.

─Te extraño. ─ simple y limpio es la forma en que lo dice. No es bastante tiempo el que se toma para estar allí. De regreso el silencio de los bosques llamo su curiosidad.

─ ¿Sire?

─ León ¿Dime que no sientes que la tierra vibra?

Pero antes que respondiera a su pregunta, los enormes arboles comienzan a caer a los alrededores. Parecía ser extraños pero Arthur sabía que no era por obra de la naturaleza, si realmente iba a sucederle como ocurrió con esos bosques, ahora infértiles. Camelot estaba en peligro.

Ellos comenzaron a espolear con fuerza sus caballos, debían llegar cuanto antes y avisar al Rey.

₪―●―₪

En todos los viajes es Mordred quien vela por Merlín. Ellos recorren caminos a pesar de la inclemencia del tiempo, estar horas y horas en el bosque esperando conseguir alimento, no es fácil soportarlo, fue de hecho duro y crudo. Pasaron por frio y hambre. Mordred jamás se imagino que volverían a pasar por lo mismo como cuando era niño.

Ver a Merlín tolerando todo esto con él, cambiaba la perspectiva de las cosas. Sin embargo no podría durar, siendo honesto consigo mismo debería llevarlo a Camelot al lugar al que pertenece, su verdadero hogar.

Pero al oír rumores, que el Rey continúa cazando a los de su clase, pierde la posibilidad, lo mejor es esperar y es por ello que viajan alejándose de toda amenaza. Siente que su deber es protegerlo, porque de hecho así le enseñaron desde niño, los druidas protegerían a Emrys

De todas formas Merlín recuperaría con el tiempo su memoria.

Pero los días pasaban y lo único que logra recordar es aquel día que fue abandonado.

Merlín despierta gritando después de otra pesadilla. Y tuvo que hacerse a cargo de un brujo asustado y confuso.

Mordred comienza tener dudas, sobre Emrys, quizás no fue un simple accidente, había algo más, más fuerte que la propia magia que posee el mismo.

Ahora se encontraban en los bosques de Engred. El invierno no era tan duro, pero las noches eran muy frías.

Acampaban en aquel bosque, en una cueva estrecha alejada del rio, pero lo importante que les resguardaba del frio.

Lanzo un tronco a las llamas para avivar el fuego, apenas lograba dormir. No es porque le parecía incomodo dormir a lado de Merlin, era por el hecho que le preocupaba como podría ayudarlo. Mientras dejaba transcurrir los días y le enseñaba el manejo de la espada notaba que dejaba de ser el Emrys que conoció la primera vez.

─ ¡Mordred! ─ la voz de Merlín detuvo sus pensamientos.

A él le sorprendió verlo despierto a mitad de la noche, dándole la espalda y mirando el fuego.

─ Tenia frio ─ dijo para justificarse.

─ Seguro. Te noto extraño.

Mordred iba a decir lo mismo, pero no era la ocasión. Sin responder en contra se acerco a su lecho y de dejo caer.

─ ¿Sabes? ─ habla ─ Somos una extraña pareja.

Mordred gira para él, para entender a que se refiere y es que están tan cerca el uno con el otro en aquella estrecha cueva, que la fogata ilumina bastante bien el lugar.

─ ¿Porque lo dices?─ responde con una sonrisa, ante su extraño comentario.

─Por nada. ─ suspira dándole la espalda, no esperaba que realmente no entendiera a lo que se refiere ─ Mejor olvídalo. ─ se da por vencido.

─Bueno. ─ Deja pasar, pero sabe que hay algo. ─ ¿Tienes Frio?

El gira también el rostro.

─ Lo dices: ¿porque como estoy temblando? O porque….

El joven druida se pone de pie, silenciándolo en el proceso.

─ ¿Qué haces?

─Compartiremos Calor.

Merlín no dice nada, le deja hacerlo, cierra los ojos y escucha como un par de pasos y la manta se acerca rosando el suelo. El calor que percibe un costado suyo, le da aviso que está en unos centímetros de su cuerpo.

Y con esto intenta dormir. A los pocos minutos la cueva solo se inunda de respiraciones pesadas y el crepitar de la leña ardiendo.

₪―●―₪

Es otro día cruzando la ladera del rio del bosque de Engred, y aun no hay señal de algún campamento druida viviendo por la zona.

Mientras suben algunas cuestas, su camino comienza a iluminarse, Merlín mira el cielo a través de los espacios entre las copas de los arboles, es más del medio día solo tiene un resto de horas para caer la noche.

El joven druida aminora sus pasos al verlo detenerse con la vista al cielo. Sabe que está preocupado. Mira por el mismo el lugar, están tan alejados de la cueva, llegar les tomaría más de dos horas quizás sea apropiado para montar un tienda.

─ Tendremos que acampar.

─Si─ Merlín está de acuerdo y agradecido que notara su preocupación. ─ Seré yo quien vaya por la leña, de acuerdo.

─ No─ lo detuvo antes que se alejara─ Iré yo, solo quédate y encárgate del resto

─ Bien ─Merlín acepto de buena gana, viéndolo alejarse temporalmente.

Rápidamente se puso hacer a montar la tienda, de hecho era necesaria para evitar cualquier lluvia imprevista. Una vez que termino con ella, contemplo su trabajo, apenas había pasado unos 20 minutos y no había señales de Mordred.

Mira a los lados esperando el momento en que emergiera entre los arbusto, pero no sucedió. Supuso que quizás llegaría con algo extra. Así que él decide buscar algunos frutos para acompañar la cena.

Camina recorriendo el lugar sin alejarse mucho de la tienda, necesitaba aprovechar el tiempo de sobra para conseguir algunas bayas u hongos. Claro que la tarea no es sencilla, solo se necesita de mucha paciencia y suerte.

Su instinto lo lleva a acercarse a un árbol caído, posa su mano en la corteza y descubre que detrás de ella se esconden setas, casi dos decenas de ellas. Sorprendido comienza a recolectarlas llenando en una de sus bolsas.

Maravillado por el hallazgo, se pregunta si daría así con suerte las bayas, recuerda que no todas son comestibles, claramente como le había enseñado Kara, tendría que ser muy cuidadoso con ello.

Cuando toma la ultima seta, unos pasos irrumpen en el lugar. No es Mordred, está muy seguro, pero antes de comprobarlo con sus ojos, una risa estridente lo detiene.

─ ¡Miren lo que tenemos aquí! ─ enalteció su nueva víctima ─ ¡Un pequeño forastero! ─ con voz divertida, el enorme y gordo hombre comienza a rodearlo con sus secuaces.

Merlín por su instinto de supervivencia comienza a esconder su rostro, pero cuando siente algo punzante sobre su hombro.

─ Muchacho se que no viajas solo. Así que hagamos esto rápido y fácil. Entréganos tu bolsa. ─ Ordena infringiendo más presión.

─ ¿Que les hace pensar que traigo dinero conmigo? ─ responde de mala gana. Merlín no va darle el gusto, y que quizás pueda manejarlo, no necesita ver para darse cuenta que no supera más de tres.

─ No te pases de listo conmigo. Si no quieres salir perjudicado.

─ Si yo fuera vosotros no haría ese tipo de amenazas. ─ Sentencio.

─ ¡Basta! ─ Le grita dándole una patada en la espalda, producto de la rabia. Merlin cae de bruces, aun cuando sus manos se anticipan para no caer de cara.

─ ¡Merlin! ─

Mordred grita asustado al verle rodeado de ladrones y de rodillas el suelo. Se arrepiente luego mentalmente por haberles provocado, porque no esperaba que el apareciese.

El grito es regocijado por los ladrones, pero al druida no le importa el riego que toma al correr hasta Merlin . No cuando inmediatamente es tomado por sorpresa del brazo por uno de ellos.

─ Llegas justo a tiempo. ─ le dice divertido al oído

─ Antes de jugar con tu simpático amigo. ─ menciona el otro tomándolo por el cuello a Emrys, mientras que el otro ladrón revisa sus bolsas y entre sus ropas. Y puede sentir que sus pies apenas ronzan el suelo.

─ ¡No se atrevan a tocarlo! ─ grita con rabia, y sabe que no hace bien, porque rápidamente recibe una bofetada por uno de ellos. Desde el suelo puede sentir que su magia ruge, por salir.

─ ¡Eso te enseñara a mantenerte callado! ─ le oye decir escupiendo sobre él.

─ ¡No tienen nada! ─ Dice luego de revisarles por completo─ ¿Qué haremos ahora? ─ pregunta al líder.

─ ¿Podríamos venderlos? ─ opina el enorme hombre que sostiene a Mordred, con una sonrisa.

─ No es mala idea. ¡Atenlos! ─ ordena el jefe sin pensarlo dos veces.

Tanto como Merlín y Mordred escuchan aquello, comenzaron a pelear para liberarse. Pero esta vez el hombre golpea con fuerza contra el rostro del druida y Merlín no lo soporta más.

Su mirada explota de rabia, sus ojos se iluminan, su magia se libera instintivamente expandiéndose rápidamente, alejándolos con tanta fuerza para caer inconscientes al instante.

Los tres cuerpos acaban replegados, al pie de cada árbol y roca que se interpuso a su paso.

Agitado, de pie, aun con las manos extendidas, hiperventilando hasta normalizar su respiración, permanece ajeno en medio del lugar.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos acabo con ellos.

Pero ante los ojos de Mordred, que ralentiza el tiempo al ver que se libera una magia de gran alcance. Jamás se imagino que reaccionaria de aquella forma, y que además percibiría emanar de el algo tan frio y oscuro.

─ ¿Te encuentras bien? ─ Merlin regresa a la normalidad, y es lo primero que se le viene a la mente, al encontrarlo en el suelo. Sus ojos se encuentran, preguntándose así mismo, si él fue quien realmente acabo con aquellos hombres. El druida como si leyera a través de su mirada, esta por responderle, pero desiste.

─ Lo estoy. ─ Asiente, aun anonadado por el hecho, siquiera pudo observar los cuerpos inertes replegados en los arboles. Sin recibir ayuda, se pone de pie, para caminar hasta cada cuerpo. No hay duda de que están muertos, al tocar sus cuellos en busca de pulso. Y volvió a mirar a Merlín.

─ Yo... ─ no supo que decir. A penas es consciente de lo que fue capaz de hacer, pero está claro que su magia reacciono por instinto. Para el druida, fue algo impulsivo, desmedido.

─Sera mejor hablarlo después, ahora ayúdame.

─ Claro. ─ accedió para él. Pero antes de levantar el cuerpo, se dispuso a buscar entre sus ropas.

Mordred le miro en silencio. Decidió no cuestionarle.

Cuando alejaron los cuerpos regresaron donde estaba la tienda. Y en completo silencio se reacomodaron, Merlin vio dos conejos grises sobre las rocas, el esfuerzo del druida no iba ser desperdiciado.

Mordred se vía concentrado en tomar los troncos para el fuego. Esta vez se le queda viendo como lo partía a la mirad el más grande debajo, tallándolo en el medio para colocar ramas secas y luego la otra mitad por encima.

─ Dormiremos de este lado. En contra del viento. ─ Explico─ el aire pasara por aquí─ Señalo donde el fuego se producía en medio de los troncos─ y saldrá aire caliente.

Merlín tardo en entender el mecanismo, pero le resulto una ingeniosa idea.

─ ¿Donde lo aprendiste? ─

─ Merlin conoces la respuesta. ─ Dice Mordred un poco molesto, mientras toma asiento en un tronco para calentarse.

─ ¿Los druidas? ─ Y aunque lo haya dicho, el druida continua mostrándose sin interés en hablar. Así que toma el par de conejos ─ No queremos que se desperdicien─ señalo en alto mostrándolos. Mordred por su parte seguía perdido en su pensamientos, vio a Merlín interesado en preparar la comida, lo dejo hacer, era mejor tenerle entretenido, mientras él se continúa preguntando si Emrys seguía allí dentro de Merlín, porque lo que vio, definitivamente no era el que se contaba entre los druidas, o lo que conocía de él.

Recuerda hace tiempo atrás, el actuó mucha veces de forma impulsiva, cegado por la rabia y el odio, pero con el tiempo, su destino lo encamino nuevamente a sus raíces druidas. La gente druida son personas pacificas, que han enseñado numerables veces con su actos de bondad, que la violencia no es el único camino. Ni el primer recurso. Y el creció pensado que quizás fue esto lo distancio de Emrys. Conforme fue pasando los años aprendió a controlar su magia, a no usarla cuando las emociones bullían primero dentro de él. Siempre añoro con encontrarse con Emrys y mostrarle la persona diferente en la que se ha convertido, la persona que se ofrecería para restaurar juntos lo mas soñado.

Realmente lo admiraba atreves de las leyendas y de la profecías. Sin embargo, tener a Emrys quien no recuerda quien es en verdad. Es abrumador.

Aquel incidente se repite una y otra vez, en su cabeza. El vio aquellos hombres desfallecieron antes de tocar el piso. Más que impresionante, es temible. Acabo sin contemplación, sin clemencia.

El solo de pensar que era como si mirara su pasado, es bastante aterrador, en lo que se ha convertido. ¿Es posible que haya cambiado?

Merlín continúa vigilando la comida, viendo los trozos de setas bañadas en el guiso de conejo. No pudo resistirse a la tentación de probarlo, al hacerlo se sentía vigilado por un par de ojos, sin duda Mordred estaba contemplándolo en silencio. No es que le perturbara, ni que se sintiera enfado. Le hacía sentir culpable. Necesitaba disculparse, no lo pensó más y retiro la olla del fuego.

Al estar de pie, Mordred se levanto también, alejándose hasta donde se encontraba la tienda, Merlin estuvo a punto de malinterpretar su acción como rechazo, pero cuando lo vio regresar con un odre en la mano. Sus pensamientos se ahuyentaron.

Mordred necesitaba limpiar su herida del labio, lo había olvidado y no quiere que se infecte por falta de atención. Así que el mismo embebió un trozo de tela y se dedico a limpiarla, en vista de Merlin.

Evidentemente se sentía culpable, sin dudar se acerco mas y se ofreció en hacerlo por él, es lo menos que podía hacer.

─ Lo siento ─ Soltó con un gran pesar.

─No es necesario. ─ Pero Merlín no quiere oír eso. Al final cede y solo le deja hacer, mirando el fuego, mientras siente los dedos fríos de Merlín sobre su herida.

No están consientes de la cercanía, ni la calidez que sus cuerpos comparten. Ambos están sumidos en su propia tarea, uno empeñándose en curar la herida y el otro tratando de alejar cada pensamiento negativo.

Pero al sentir un poco de ardor, dirigió su mirada, sin esperarse que Merlín hiciera lo mismo, fortuitamente se encontraron. Como aquella vez detrás de las rocas en el medio de aquellas tierras secas.

Sus rostros están tan cerca, ambos pueden verse reflejados. Y si quisieran podrían contar la cantidad de lunares que adornan sus rostros. Notar cuan solos se encuentran ahora en medio del bosque.

De un momento a otro, rompen la proximidad. De una manera lenta, engañado sus reacciones, desmintiendo que llevan el corazón acelerado.

─ ¿Podrás comer? ─ ofrece, aclarándose la voz. Morded tarda en contestar viéndolo acercarse con la olla y entregándole la cuchara.

─ Claro. ─ acepta.

La noche es más fría, y el calor se mezcla con el viento. Merlín mira la tienda y luego a trata de obsérvale, pero no quiere hacerlo.

─ ¡Gracias!─ La voz de Mordred se oye animada, como si hubiera olvidado de pronto todo. El solo asiente. ─ Tú también deberías comer─ señala dejando la olla y la cuchara dentro sobre el tronco.

No entiende porque no se lo ha regresado, o es una clase de invitación, pero cuando se da cuenta. El joven druida se pone de pie.

─ Ya regreso.

Tras decir aquello, dejo solo a Merlín. Realmente necesitaba respirar un poco.


	13. Tercera Parte

**IMPOSSIBLE**

Part III

**C**apitulo 1

"Be Together"

Sobre los bosques y campos de Brechffa, se desata un fuerte temporal, inundando por completo los caminos, que acaban intransitables para la caballería de Camelot. Después de visitar estas tierras tenían fijado regresar lo antes posible para dar el informe detallado del lugar al Rey. Bien, llegarían con un día de retraso

Al menos no era tan malo, Arthur y sus Caballeros, los cuales observan como la lluvia inunda a sus alrededores, estaba muy agradecido con tener un techo, y no solo el resguardo, tendrían comida, siente que es demasiado, sin embargo merece darles una buena recompensa por su hospitalidad.

Mientras Arthur observa la lluvia caer, ve a la misma gente contemplar con un deje de esperanza. La lluvia comienza a tomar su curso, bañando aquel lugar muerto e inerte, removiendo cada impureza y cenizas sobre aquel bosque y sus campos.

Todo pasa lentamente para ellos, y pronto el silencio cae sobre la pequeña aldea, cada casa comienza apagar uno a uno las luces. La tranquilidad es efímera, hasta que es otro día.

Sin tener que recibir órdenes, los caballeros de Camelot toman sus pertenencias, el Príncipe no deja de pensar cuando ve los campos, preguntándose qué será de la gente cuando el invierno llegue. Si solo pudiera hacer algo por ellos ahora mismo lo haría.

Pero lo que teme es encontrarse con cuantas aldeas y pueblos en aquellas condiciones más adelante. Quizás va más que simples días de expediciones y semanas de patrullaje.

Y al fin, de regreso a Camelot, cuyo viaje seria de un día entero tomando una pequeña ruta sobre las colinas de Chemsry.

Es medio día y aun cabalgan sobre aquellas colinas, desde allí aprecia el bosque de Ascetir, con cierta nostalgia, no puede evitar suspirar por un recuerdo que le llega a la mente.

Sir León vislumbra el camino, faltan al menos 5 horas para llegar, tiempo suficiente para detenerse y descansar un poco, no es mala idea cuando termina de pensárselo dos veces.

Arthur se lo concede, todos los caballeros bajan de sus caballos, cada uno toma una labor para acampar y comer. Pan, melaza y vino, deciden compartir, ofreciendo primeramente al príncipe.

Una vez que terminar regresan a guardar sus suministros. Arthur camina cauteloso alejándose de sus hombres tras escuchar un ruido proveniente de unas piedras.

Allí encuentra a una vieja anciana moribunda, grita por ayuda a sus hombres e inmediatamente le oyen. La levantan con sumo cuidado llevándola donde los caballos.

Uno de ellos le ofrece agua dándole de beber del odre.

̶ ¡Muchas Gracias! Joven Príncipe─ Agradece la anciana, apenas puede sostener el aliento.

̶ Es lo que puedo hacer por mi gente

─ Camelot tiene el privilegio de tenerte ─ dijo, colocando una mano sobre su mejilla─ Príncipe Arthur, se que está destinado a ser un buen Rey que unirá las tierras de Albión. Tienes el corazón de un verdadero Rey.

─ Yo…─ Sus palabras tocaron muy dentro, no supo que decir, de pronto sintió que era Merlin, eran las mismas palabras que el usaba con él, en los momentos más difíciles.

₪―●―₪

Alejándose más y más de los bosques, buscaba albergue en alguna posada que encontraran en su camino. Mordred iba al frente, guiando a Merlín quien luego de haber presenciado ver toda la naturaleza muerta ante sus ojos, no dejaba de preguntarse qué había ocurrido para que todo se haya extinguido a simple cenizas.

Podría verse un poco molesto, porque Mordred no solo contemplo en silencio con él, dentro de su cabeza ya se formulaba la respuesta y lo peor de todo no se lo dijo allí mismo, cuando le miro con incertidumbre.

Porque no se lo dijo, porque no puede simplemente decírselo. Y cuando más se preguntaba, allí detrás de todos sus pensamientos, la palabra "magia" viene una y otra vez.

Dejo de pensarlo cuando llegaron a una taberna. Una casa formada por enormes y altas chozas.

Un pequeño letrero colgaba de una cuerda, cuando leyó le causo gracia, Mordred le miro pero no dijo nada.

Al entrar el calor envolvió sus cuerpos, relajando su músculos contraídos por el cruento frio, Mordred se encargo del resto mientras que echa un vistazo al lugar, de algún modo le resultaba familiar.

Nadie parecía importarles su presencia, a pesar de sus ropas de colores oscuros, portando un turbante sobre sus cabezas y llevando una rala barba en el rostro, pero Merlin predominaba mas, llevaba días sin afeitarse. De algún modo agradecían no verse llamativos, como el resto donde cada quien llevaba un arma, sobre el hombro, la cintura incluso portaran una armadura incompleta sobre sus cuerpos.

Por lo que las mesas están repletas, ni un lugar para tomar su turno. Se separan mientras que uno busca al dueño y el otro busca un lugar donde sentarse. Por extraño que le parezca algo llama su atención, se sentía observado, trata de buscar con cierto disimulo, y justo allí cerca de la barra, una mujer llevaba mirándolo aun cuando fue descubierta su indiscreción. No se esperaba lidiar con eso, quizás sea un error. Entonces miro a Mordred que continuaba hablando, solo para sacarse aquella idea de la cabeza.

Ignorando por completo aquella mujer.

Mordred noto algo distante a Merlin, bueno en realidad no podía negarlo, continuaría molesto el no decirle que habría ocurrido a esos bosques. Aunque quisiera no podía hacerlo, no era bueno, para él.

Cuando termino de acordar con el dueño, donde se quedarían una noche, llamo a Merlin tomándolo del hombro.

Nadie parecía importarle la llegada de unos forasteros, cuando se dirigieron directamente a las escaleras. Sus pensamientos de Merlin eran absorbidos por el bullicio y la algarabía de aquellos hombres y cuantas mujeres se ofrecían dar atenciones. Tanto él como Mordred lograron ignorar una vez que llegaron a la habitación señalada.

La habitación no fue como se imaginaron, en realidad es generosamente espaciosa, dos catres, una mesita de noche en medio de ellas, una mesa mediana cerca de una ventana con una silla, y un ropero al frente de las camas.

̶ ¡Vaya! ─ Merlín es el primero en agregar. Morded contempla también a su alrededor y cierra la puerta de tras de él. La calidez es acogedora.

─ Si. Es por ello que escogemos esta habitación─ Merlin voltea verle con curiosidad, para saber porque. Mordred lo nota, así que toma asiento sobre la cama que está a su paso. ─ No siempre solía pasar en el bosque. Solo cuando realmente te encuentras cansado recurres a un lugar así.

Entonces comprendió porque, y es bastante evidente que los Druidas acostumbran a vivir como nómadas y que en ocasiones lidian con problemas. Tal vez por lo ocurrido de ayer.

─ Entiendo. ─ Responde tomando asiento sobre la única silla dentro de la habitación.

─ Bien. ¿Ahora dime cuando fue la última vez que tuvimos un baño decente? ─ Le pregunta con una sonrisa.

─ Hace unos días atrás.─ Merlin se mira así mismo quitándose la ropa y sus botas.

Mordred hace lo mismo solo que aún conserva su camisa. ─ ¡Oh rayos!

─ ¡Si que apestamos!─ reconoce quedándose en silencio después de eso.

A Merlin no le importa estar con el torso desnudo, a pesar de la baja temperatura, ni abrir la ventana para ventilar el lugar. Da un pequeño vistazo viendo el bosque a lo lejos y una pequeña luz proveniente de una choza. Se pregunta si estos bosques enfermaran con aquella peste.

Unos toques en la puerta llama la atención del druida. Quita el seguro y apenas la abre, detrás de ella se encuentra con una particular sorpresa dos jóvenes con llamativos escotes sonreían ante su presencia.

─ ¡Hola precioso! ¿Venimos para hacer compañía?─ Mordred callo sorprendido por la irreverente sugerencia, miro atrás como si se pensase la propuesta mientras las muchachas sonreían a gusto. ─ ¡Que tal para ti y tu amigo! ─ volvieron a insistir. Grandioso lo que le faltaba, es por ello que rara y particularmente odiaba las posadas.

Detestaba esa clase de propuesta que a pesar un joven a su edad aceptaría sin pensárselo dos veces. Pero él no era un cualquier joven, era uno prudente, uno que sabía que al día siguiente sus pertenencias desaparecerían.

─ Lamento rechazar la oferta. Pero la compañía que tengo es más que suficiente. ─ dijo sin más, si siquiera dudarlo y además señalando a su amigo, el cual parecía estar ajeno a la situación dándoles la espalda.

Ella no se esperaban esto, ambas se miraron perplejas pero antes que mostraran su disgusto Mordred aprovecho unos minutos de su presencia.

─ Sería posible que nos trajeran el baño a la habitación por favor! ─ A penas formularon un sí, pero fue suficiente para cerrar la puerta y dar por hecho que era un ¡No Gracias! rotundo.

─ ¿Que fue eso? ─ pregunta al oír cerrarse la puerta de nuevo.

─ ¡Servicio a la habitación!

─ ¡Oh! ¿Por qué no me avisaste, me gustaría tener un baño?

─ No te preocupes─

₪―●―₪

Allá abajo continuaba aquella mujer que horas antes estuvo observando a uno de los forasteros. Claramente le era familiar aunque por sus vestimentas diría que jamás se habría encontrado con esa clase de hombre, lo cual le provocaba curiosidad. Aun mas cuando en ningún momento les vio hacer algo como el resto, ellos se dirigieron directamente a las habitaciones, y poco después vio como un par de jovencitas que habían ido con claras intensiones regresaron rápidamente algo furiosas e indignadas.

Las mala lenguas no se hicieron esperar pronto el cuchicheo de las jóvenes llego a sus oídos, podría tratarse de mercenarios, quizás venían hacer alguna diligencia en estas tierra, pero cuanto más información recababa no coincidía. No llevaban armas consigo, eran altos y solo uno de ellos era robusto.

─ ¡Eh! Porque tan pensativa! ─ interrumpió un hombre bástate mayor que ella, para situarse a su lado.

─ No es nada. ─ soltó al verlo solo acercarse para tomar dos jarra que fueron depositadas por el mozo.

─ Vamos Tabata. Disfruta de la noche. ─ La anima dejándole una jarra sobre su mesa.

Quizás podría dejarlo para después y aprovechar de la noche pero no se marcharía hasta sacarse de una buena vez aquella duda.

₪―●―₪

Al fin descansaban a gusto con sus cuerpos limpios, sobre un cómodo lecho. La habitación se inunda de respiraciones pesadas soltando pequeños ronquidos. Mordred permanece en la misma posición en la que resulto dormido, Merlin se remueve entre las mantas, cambiando de posición una y otra vez. Ambos ajenos a su alrededor cuando una pequeña sobre se introduce a la habitación.

La sigilosa presencia se acerca peligrosamente sobre sus cosas, sin imaginarse que un par de ojos azules de pronto se abren para ver a través de la oscuridad y una mano se desliza debajo de la almohada para toma su daga.

Mordred se ocupo en colocar una runa sobre la puerta, una pequeña señal que avisaría en caso de una visita indeseada. Sin embargo no fue el único que noto aquello, Merlin se ocupo en tener su daga consigo y fue el primero en saltar desde su cama para acorralar al randa ahora husmeado entre sus pertenencias.

─ Espero que no esté haciendo, lo que creo que estoy pensando─ amenazó cuando lo toma del brazo y coloca la afilada daga sobre su cuello. La presencia deja escapar un gemido al verse descubierto.

─ ¡Eh! Tranquilo. ─ Se defiende levantando las manos. Ambos se sorprenden, no por ello, sino el hecho que se trate de una chica.

.La muchacha no puede verles, solo nota la hoja de la daga y el detalle en la empuñadura. Pero se da cuenta que no puede moverse, eso debe ser la impresión al ser descubierta.

Merlin solo la tiene de un brazo, pero al notar el silencio mira con complicidad a Mordred, para saber qué hacer con ella.

─No queremos problemas. ─ se dirige a ella con voz pacifica al notar una espada bastarda en la cintura. Merlin aleja lentamente su daga después de escuchar la voz de Mordred y sentir un ligero toque sobre su hombro.

─ ¡Yo tampoco!─ Merlin no pudo aguantar en soltar una risa por el descaro de la muchacha.

Luego de soltarla no tiene más remedio que mostrarse, no se necesito más de tres segundos para mirarse directamente a los ojos. Ella esperaba que la reconociese, que al menos se mostrara perturbado como lo hizo al verse observado allá abajo, sin embargo sus ojos mostraron desprecio.

─ Tus acciones demuestran todo lo contrario.

─ ¡No! ─ se defendió, no tenía ningún argumento, una mentira. Esta vez su lengua dejo de ser hábil.

─ Bien. ─ Mordred da un paso adelante para tomar cartas en el asunto, saca unas monedas de sus propios bolsillos, para luego acercarse a ella, al verla sin saber que contestar. ─ Haremos de cuentas que no paso nada.

¿Estaban perdonándole?

─Pero…yo. ─ No puede creérselo. No era normal. No, no es como si aquello fuera a pasar. El rostro de ella se llena de confusión.

─No. No quiero saber cuál fue la razón. Solo vamos a olvidarnos de esto─ dijo seriamente acompañando a la joven a la puerta, ante el asombro de ella que no les dejaba de mirarles a ambos. Ella jamás se olvidaría de lo que acaba de ser y como resulto todo, no olvidaría la mirada de aquel sujeto que llevaba la daga, y la voz del otro, jamás creyó que podría haber salido libre de ello.

Realmente no sabía si sentirse humillada, este tipo de personas iba en contra todo lo que había esperado. Su tonta curiosidad le llevo a cometer la estupidez más grande en su vida, por suerte no estaban allí su gente, porque de seguro no sería bueno para su reputación.

Cuando se vio afuera, con la moneda tibia en su mano, se alejo rápidamente como si hubiese visto un fantasma, al llegar a la puerta se encuentra con el dueño del lugar.

─ ¡No queremos problemas! ─ volvió a repetirle aquellas mismas palabras.

─ Porque todos se empeñan en decírmelo. ─ grito furiosa marchándose por la salida con la intención de jamás volver. Importándole poco que no ha amanecido aun, aprovechando que el resto de los hombres dormitan sobre las mesas, las escaleras bajo los efectos del alcohol, nadie echaría de menos uno de sus caballos e ignorando los peligros en cabalgar sobre estos bosques.

₪―●―₪

Para ellos el resto de la mañana fue agradable y compensaba bastante de aquel mal acontecimiento. Luego que la extraña chica se marchara, decidieron regresar a la cama.

Sin embargo el haber dormido con el resto de las horas fue bastante reparador. Al despertar aprovecharon lo que la posada llegaba a ofrecer incluyendo un buen desayuno, Merlín consiguió eliminar su barba, y Mordred de alguna manera obtuvo un caballo además de provisiones y sin dar explicaciones se reunieron al pie del camino.

El solo virar los arboles, el sentirse nuevamente rodeado de tanta naturaleza le provoca una alegría efímera, nostálgica, e incontenible, tras recorrer un trecho en compañía de un silencioso Emrys. Viajar no es fácil, de Reinos a Reinos, a tierras y lujares, que toman más de dos días, semanas, el solo tener que vivir en los bosques, corriendo el riesgo de ser atacados no solo por ladrones, o criaturas mágicas, si no dé se encontrados. Pero a pesar de ello sonríe cuando gira y se encuentra con la mirada de Emrys.

El sabe que confía en él, que no importa en qué situación lleguen a estar, aun cuando no pueda controlar su instinto de autoprotección, Mordred le reconfortara. Deposita una confianza ciegamente sobre un joven druida, siendo que ni él mismo pueda merecerla.

Y esto hace que cambie el semblante de Mordred al pensar esto, a pesar de que el haría todo lo que fuera por él, aun si su vida dependiera de ello, cuidaría, lo protegería y lo seguiría de la misma forma que lo hace Merlin.

Pero cuando piensa fervientemente en aquello, nace algo dentro, dándole la convicción que necesita, la fuerza inimaginable impulsándolo a volar. De pronto en medio de todo esto, emerge un ente, un algo que lo detiene de golpe. Un miedo indefinido toma lugar dentro, en la boca del estomago provocándole caer de rodillas, incluso después de hacerle retroceder, desmotivándolo a no soñar, ni a pensar en ello nunca más.

Es más, no tiene palabras como explicarlo.

Merlin, como solo él desea que le llamen, porque Emrys no es para él, aunque sabe que lo es, no está muy seguro de poder llevar un nombre que fue destinado para alguien tan grande. De pronto siente la mirada de Mordred y ve aquella sonrisa. A pesar de sentirse una carga para él, le quita el peso que siente, el solo verlo feliz. Lo cual provoca olvidarse de ello y arrojar a un lado el destino para solo quedarse con esto. El tenerse mutuamente.

Solo bastaron tres semanas para darse cuenta lo mucho que se importa, lo que arriesgan, comparten, que se tienen el uno al otro. El solo meditarlo hace que sienta algo cálido instaurarse en su pecho.

Asi que no le importa seguir huyendo, quizás debería verlo como una segunda oportunidad porque esto es empezar de cero literalmente, sin recuerdos remordiéndole la conciencia.

Solo unas cuantas palabras y monosílabos, bastaron para llenar el silencio que de hecho es cómodo. Al caer la noche, hicieron uso de la misma rutina, tomando turnos para cuidarse mutuamente, hasta que otro día se hace presente.

Compartieron el caballo cuando sus pies se cansaron, lavaron sus rostros al hallar un rio en una cuesta demasiado empinada.

─Pronto llegaremos al Valle de Morrigan

─Supongo que son buenas noticias.

─ Lo es. ─ contesto abstraído, a lo lejos diviso un camino extrañado dejo su lugar para acercarse a ver mejor. Sin duda había algo, regreso para tomar al caballo de las riendas y Merlin sin duda lo siguió.

₪―●―₪

Los Caballeros de Camelot llevaban días custodiando sobre el Bosque de Blaec, teniendo el debido permiso para pisar las tierras del norte, en interrogar y apresar a cualquier sospechoso merodeando sobre estos bosques.

Sin embargo no encontraron nada, a pesar de que la mitad del bosque estaba en cenizas. Lo cual es bastante extraño, porque la mayoría de ellos fueron quemados completamente.

Arthur ordeno que se dividiera, sería la última ronda. El primer grupo fue liderado por León y el otro por el mismo príncipe.

León resuelve llevarlos por la rivera del río, debido a los caballos están cansados al igual que los caballeros. Mientras más se adentran miran atentamente a los lados.

Arthur recorre el otro lado del bosque, quizás la parte hostil y decadente. Busco algunas pisadas, o algún resto que demuestre alguien viviendo aquí.

Pronto oyeron un ruido, el cual no se hizo esperar, espoleando sus caballos fueron directamente dónde provino.

La tierra vibro al sentir una decena de hombres cabalgando sus caballos.

Merlin percibió el ruido, alerto a Mordred, pero ya era tarde en cuestión de segundos quedarían rodeados.

─ Tenemos que salir.

─ ¡No! ─ le retuvo por los hombros vio que Merlín comenzaba a tener un ataque de pánico. Entonces actúa rápido dejo que vea sus ojos para cambiar a un color dorado, colocando su rostro de lado solo para ver a qué distancia se encontraban aquellos hombres. ─ Tengo un plan, confía en mi─ dijo mirándole con seguridad.

Saco de sus alforjas una extraña capa raída y una prenda bastante particular, para entregársela.

─ Que se supone…

─ Solo úsala─ ordenó

Merlín se vistió rápidamente, se sorprendió cuando vio en que se convertía en un roñoso vestido, y no era el mejor momento para refutar. Mordred se acerco hasta él y sin preámbulos le vistió con la última prenda, la capa riada.

─ Y sígueme la corriente─ advirtió al tomarle por los hombros nuevamente para estamparlo contra un árbol, llevando sus manos detrás de su nuca para acomodarle el capuz. Nadie vería su rostro a menos que ocupara el lugar del joven druida.

Merlin sin palabras se dejo tomar por sus manos ásperas, para acunar su rostro, cuyo momento fue preciso al oír aparte de sus latidos los pasos de aquellos hombres tratando de ser sigilosos. Dejo de prestarle atención aun mirando sobre su hombro, así que este era el plan.

Fingir una pareja de tortolos ignorando al resto en medio del bosque. En verdad rogaba que resulte, pero desde la posición en la que se encuentra, no puede virar a los lados y por demás voltear.

Mordred simula no prestar atención más que en su supuesto asunto, hasta que uno de los hombres interrumpe al darse cuenta de que se trataba.

─ ¡Alto! ─ ordena a los caballeros apunto de desenvainar sus espadas, al darse cuenta del asunto. ─Saben que está prohibido andar en estos bosques.

─ Lo sentimos─ dijo Mordred, mostrándose como un jovenzuelo avergonzado por su irresponsabilidad, que de alguna manera sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmín.

─ No deberías traer a tu novia a cortejar lugar como este. ─ se burlo uno de los caballeros.

Sir León vuelve a mirar al joven y a la muchacha de quien supone que no enseña el rostro debido a lo avergonzada que debe estar. Mordred bajo la mirada, en realidad mira un lugar en específico, el bordado de sus capas rojas.

Cuando por fin abandonan aquellos caballeros Merlin empuja a Mordred para sacarlo de su espacio personal.

─Si que estuvo cerca. ─ dice soltando el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

A lo lejos la caballería de Arthur se encuentra con Sir León y el resto de sus hombres.

**Continuara….**

**S**aludos!

Voy a agradecer primeramente a quienes se tomaron la molestia en dejarme reviews. Y lamento no haber publicado, bue se suponía que lo haría en mi cumplaeños pero con tantos imprevistos y con ganas de terminar de escribir, me tomo mucho tiempo y si no lo hacía pronto y es que en verdad se los debo a vosotros que leéis este fic.

Bien tengo un debate mental. Porque esto es Merthur y ligero Merdred, pero pregunto qué opinan, creen que se debería llevar el premio( Kiss) Mordred primero o Arthur.

Así que este capítulo está dedicado a todos ustedes que me siguen, que lo pone como favorito, pero especialmente a _Kaito Scarlet P.F_, _Guest. _(*3*)


End file.
